A Familiar Avenger
by newbsnotnoobs
Summary: What if Sasuke was transported to another dimension, filled with magic and adventure, not to mention one annoying pink haired girl? The Uchiha does whatever he can to train, while trying to escape the annoyances that appear to him at every twist and turn. But one thing was certain, he would get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

15 year old Sasuke Uchiha was walking away from the training grounds of the Village Hidden in the Sound. After a long day of training, his body was sore, and he really needed to rest for a little while. He absently started rubbing a sore spot on his arm, as he continued down his path.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, looking up at a passing cloud to reminisce of his old life.

He had left his old home, the Leaf Village, in an attempt to obtain more power so he could complete his goals. So now here he was, gaining more and more power every day. He could feel himself becoming stronger and stronger everyday.

It was his duty to become stronger. He had to restore his clan, which had been brutally murdered by a psychopath. Sasuke grit his teeth in enmity at the thought of...that man.

His brother..

He had to kill his brother no matter what! Which was the reason he was willing to give up everything he had in get more power to kill him! He had no need for anything other than.. power.

And under the teachings of Orochimaru, the snake sannin, he was advancing at a much higher rate than he was when he was in the company of his former comrades.

Orochimaru even taught the young Uchiha a new training method, with the use of shadow clones. Sure the clones consumed an extreme amount of energy; so much that he could only create about three at a time, but the good thing about them was that he would retain any memory that the clones developed, allowing for faster training.

Even now, while he was walking back to his resting quarters in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, there was a clone meditating back at the training grounds. And while the original rested, the clone would be training for him, making his pursuit of power more efficient.

Sasuke resumed his walk, his mind now focused on other thoughts, such as when he would get new techniques from the snake sannin. His mind was basically only concerned with two things; revenge, and power.

But what he did not expect, was a pattern of random unreadable letters to appear on the ground before him.

The Uchiha scion's eyes widened as he immediately jumped away. The words started to glow brightly, and Sasuke covered his eyes partially to protect them from the disorientating lights. He kept his distance from the things, and he entertained the idea of fleeing the area to try and get some help with whatever this strange thing was.

But he quickly threw that idea away.

Uchiha like himself did not need to ask for help!

That was what he was thinking, before two arms shot out of the random piles of letters, aiming straight for him!

The arms were moving extremely quickly, and Sasuke barely had enough time to jump away, before the arms embedded themselves in the ground behind him. A large cloud of dust was blown up as the arms displaced the dirt in his previous position.

Sasuke quickly realized the threat in being hit with those arms. If he was hit by one of those arms, then he wouldn't be unscathed. The Uchiha smirked. That was not a problem though. While the arms were fast, nothing was fast enough that an Uchiha couldn't handle it.

The ground beneath him shifted slightly, and Sasuke jumped back once again, as the arms erupted out of the unfortunate piece of land at his feet. Sasuke avoided the arms to the best of his ability, twisting and maneuvering himself in midair to dodge the wildly flailing limbs.

However, the two arms he was previously evading multiplied into 10, and he was quickly overwhelmed. Sasuke gritted his teeth, contemplating if he should use a jutsu to take care of his annoying opponents.

Why was he even fighting these arms!

And why did they choose to go after him!

Sasuke reached for a few kunai he had hidden in his clothing, before cursing. He had used all of his kunai in his earlier training sessions. The young Uchiha grunted in annoyance as he jumped back, increasing the distance between the glowing words and him.

It was obvious that those words were the source of the arms. But what was it? Were the words a trap that was planted to capture him? He had not sensed any presences while he was walking!

Sasuke shook his head. If he was going to worry about anything, he would have to do it after he destroyed those words. He could use a fire style jutsu, but most likely those would not be strong enough to destroy those words. He didn't want to waste chakra either.

He started avoiding the arms again, while debating his next move. The arms became just a blur as they sped towards him, but the Uchiha was still able to evade them. But he was quickly tiring. He would have to end it soon.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he sighed.

It couldn't be helped then.

He jumped close to the glowing pile of words, watching in annoyance as the arms followed him everywhere. But no matter. With the next attack he would take both the pile of words and the arms out. But he would probably wouldn't be in the best shape after it..

Sasuke made three quick handsigns, before focusing chakra to his left hand, quickly converting the chakra nature to lighting. As a result, a flash of lighting illuminated the area, as pure lightning erupted in his hand.

The Uchiha smirked darkly before he swung his hand around, charging at the words. Even if it was a trap, nothing would be able to stand the force of his chidori. The arms raced wildly towards him, but his Sharingan allowed him to see every motion and avoid them all.

He was so close to that trap...

Sasuke's arm swung around, crackling with lightning, as he yelled, "Chidori!"

* * *

**World of Zero no Tsukaima**

A young girl with pink hair quickly walked into an open field, inhabited by various other boys and girls. They were all wearing an mired of different clothing, but all of them were wearing a distinct black cloak. And apparently, there were some animals in the field as well.

At the arrival of the pink-haired girl, the others started to quickly boo and jeer her.

"Zero Loiuse actually showed up!"

"Take cover or she'll kill us all!"

The now identified Louise walked towards the center of the field, as her classmates quickly surrounded her in a circle. They were all doing a special ceremony, one that apparently was extremely important in the culture of this particular world.

A red haired girl with a haughty look on her face put her hand on Louise's shoulder, before giggling to herself, "Don't blow us up too badly, ok Zero?" The red-haired girl proceeded to break into a fit of laughter, annoying Louise thoroughly.

"Shut up Zerbst! My familiar will be way better than yours! Just wait and watch me!" This seemed to get the whole class to burst into a fit of laughter. Louise only seemed to get angrier at this, before the teacher of the rowdy group of kids cleared his voice.

The kids eventually stopped laughing, and an awkward silence was spread throughout the group. The man who cleared his voice, one Mr. Colbert, then spoke up, "Miss Valliere, please proceed with the summoning."

Some kids looked at the man like he was crazy, and one blond boy spoke up arrogantly, "Mr. Colbert, do you truly believe that Zero has the skill to do this? Will you at least let us get something to hide under?"

Mr. Colbert proceeded to ignore the student, much to the ire of the others, and proceeded to smile gently at Louise, encouraging her to move forward despite the insults of her fellow classmates. He knew in his heart that Louise had potential to become a great mage.

Louise gripped her wand strongly in her hand, feeling the eyes of everyone in the field. She had already failed a few times before, but she hoped that this time it would be different. She attempted to ignore the whispers that were going on in the field around her; about her impending failure and her explosions.

The red-haired girl from before questioned Louise once again, "Zero, are you sure you can summon something greater than this boy?" The girl then proceeded to pet what seemed to be a giant salamander with a flaming tail.

Louise replied confidently, "Naturally!" Of course she didn't really feel that way. She had more doubt in herself than the others had in her. She wanted to prove herself to the others; that she was not a zero! She could be as good as all of the others, and she deserved to be respected and treated that way! She was as noble and aristocratic as the rest of the people around her!

Her family was probably greater than most of the kids around her!

So that's why she needed to succeed and summon an amazing partner!

Louise proceeded to raise her wand up into the air, before whispering to herself quietly, "I beg you." The hand with her wand was shaking, as she tried to dispel her fears of failing and being called a zero again.

The pink-haired girl then yelled loudly, "My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" The others quickly gasped at her weird chants. The bond between familiar and master was a bond of partnership. Some boys snickered to themselves as they thought to themselves.

The Zero must have been quite desperate to use a chant like that. They were quickly shushed by their teacher Mr. Colbert.

Louise continued, "Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

* * *

**Back with Sasuke**

Sasuke grunted, frustrated, as his chidori didn't seem to do any major damage to the pile of words! He had managed to jump back to avoid another onslaught of attacks from the arms, who had suddenly become much faster.

But now the arms that were chasing him had caught him in a firm grip. He struggled to escape from the grip of the arms, but it was no use. They were slowly bringing him into the pile of words, no matter what he tried to do.

His arm lit up with electricity again, as he tried to use chidori a third time. But it quickly fizzled out, as his body had reached his limit.

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted angrily, as he grabbed the arms with his hands, but it was to no avail. He was getting closer and closer to the pile of words, and he started to glow as well.

Then, he started to hear things. A girl's voice rang out through his head,"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"

Sasuke shook his head, wondering to himself. _What was that?_ His struggling intensified, "Let me go, you things!" He tried to use his chakra to escape from the grasps of the arms, but he had basically run out!

"Answer to my guidance!" The same girl's voice screamed at him, while he writhed as his body started to shine brightly. What was happening to him! He needed help now! Where was Orochimaru when you needed him?

The young Uchiha screamed in anger as he released what little chakra he had, creating an explosion as he was teleported away to another dimension.

* * *

"-guidance!" Louise screamed as an explosion rang throughout the field. The various students surrounding Louise covered their faces, trying to avoid the debris and stray dirt that was flung up from the explosion.

The arrogant blonde kid went to comfort a girl who was kneeling on the ground, "Montmorency! Are you ok, my beautiful flower?" The blonde girl did not answer the boy, simply staring at the spot in front of her, before lifting a shaky finger to point there.

Other kids started to gasp as well, as they looked at the spot where Louise had attempted to summon her familiar. The smoke subsided, allowing all of the kids to get a good view of the thing that Louise had summoned.

And it surprised all of them.

"A human as a familiar!" One boy yelled, which was followed by many nods of affirmation from surrounding bystanders!

"What's with those clothes? He must be a commoner!" A girl laughed disdainfully.

This seemed to anger Louise as she looked at her familiar. This was the beautiful, superior, amazingly powerful familiar she had wished for? There was no way a...commoner could be a familiar to such a noble woman such as herself!

Louise proceeded to turn around, to look at her teacher's face, which was in as much shock as the others, possibly more. "Mr. Colbert, can I attempt to summon a new familiar?" She hoped that he would allow for another chance. There was now ay she would want a familiar like this!

To her anger and ire, Mr. Colbert slowly shook his head slowly. Once a familiar had been summoned, the only way to get a new one, was for the summoner or the familiar to die. And surely, they were not as inhuman to kill a familiar intentionally.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Valliere. And if you do try to summon another familiar, you will be expelled."

Louise deflated at this news, and looked at her surroundings sadly, as she listened to the jeers of her fellow classmates. They were going on about how a Zero like her could only summon such a terrible familiar.

And the familiar?

The human boy was just lying down on the ground, unconscious. What a waste of a familiar! She would have to be paired up with a boy fro the rest of her life! Louise bristled at the sound of another negative comment, before looking down at the ground angrily.

And she would have to complete the ritual as well.

Louise sighed before walking towards the downed form of her familiar. Her familiar wasn't particularly bad looking, and he didn't look particularly injured in that regard either. He had a few scratches and cuts, but nothing too damaging.

Her classmates now proceeded to watch her, probably interested in seeing her complete the ritual with her familiar. Louise sighed to herself, this was her first kiss as well! She took one more look at Mr. Colbert, who looked at her back expectedly.

Louise grit her teeth before giving the familiar a chaste kiss.

She then walked away from her familiar, watching slightly as runes were engraved on his unconscious form. The pink haired girl then attempted to levitate her poor familiar, so she could bring him back to her room.

Before she could do so, her wand was stopped by the same arrogant blonde boy, who then stated, "Do not waste your energy on something like this, Miss Valliere, for I, Guiche de Gramont, shall assist you in carrying your familiar!"

In truth, the boy just didn't want to get blown up again.

As did everyone else.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened shakily, his body groaning in protest as he got up from his resting position. Was he really training that hard? He would have to try and limit his exertion, he didn't want to waste any days when he could be training.

But also...

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes. The bed he was on was too comfortable to be the one he would normally sleep on. Which meant two things. Orochimaru had decided to upgrade his living arrangements.

Or...

He had been captured by the enemy.

Sasuke didn't think the former was very likely, so it was most likely the latter. And when a pink haired girl popped up in his vision, he knew the latter was true. The young Uchiha gritted his teeth as the girl in front of him stated to talk happily. He couldn't understand her for some reason, but then again, he could never really understand Sakura when she would talk to him.

"Why have you brought me here Sakura!" Sasuke snapped, as he got up slowly. The girl paused talking for a few seconds, before starting to scream loudly at him.

If there was any doubt that this wasn't Sakura, that just guaranteed it.

Only one person could scream as annoyingly and loudly as that. Sakura then started to point a stick in his face, jabbing it angrily while chanting some gibberish. What was up with her? Then he heard a sizzling noise, before an explosion literally formed at his chest, blasting him back.

* * *

Louise was extremely angrily. After she had gotten Guiche to levitate her familiar up to her room, he slept for about half a day before waking up! Didn't he know he was keeping his master waiting!

And when he woke up, things didn't go too well. He was speaking in a completely different language than her. He must have not known how to speak. Not to say he didn't even recognize his master. He even had to gall to call him Sakura or something.

But that was enough out of her familiar. He was now ignoring her, his eyes moving rapidly across her pleasant room. Louise grit her teeth. She would make sure that her familiar would be great! And even if she couldn't do any spells, she wouldn't need to. Her familiar would gain tons of respect for her!

But the communication problem was getting annoying as well. Her familiar was now grumbling under his breath.

"Speak louder familiar!" Louise yelled angrily. The familiar started at her in the eyes for a few seconds, before looking down to the ground in defiance. Louise sighed in frustration. Her familiar was so childish! This was nothing like she imagined it would be.

She would teach her familiar though. She would show him that if he didn't want to talk to his master, he wouldn't be able to talk at all! The pink haired Valliere quickly started chanting a spell that she had learned last year. A silence spell that she would only remove once the familiar was begging her.

That would make him learn his place!

Louise then pointed her wand at the familiar, a grim frown on her face as she watched an explosion appear near it. She grit her teeth in frustration. She couldn't even do a silence spell right!

But imagine her surprise when the familiar started to yell at her, "What was that, Sakura!"

Louise blinked.

Sasuke growled angrily as he looked at Sakura blink uselessly. He then stated darkly, his eyes seemingly glinting in the shadow of his hair. "Where have you taken me Sakura..." He felt his pockets for some kind of weapon, but sadly he found nothing. He was still dressed in his regular attire, of just a normal white robe with the Uchiha clan crest. He had also started wearing a purple waste belt in case he ever started using a sword.

Sakura replied, "I can understand you now!"

Now it was Sasuke's time to blink. Wasn't she able to understand him before? He shook his head. He had to know where he was now! Sasuke demanded, "Stop with the nonsense, Sakura. Answer the question!"

'Sakura' then stomped her foot on the ground childishly, before screaming, "I am not this Sakura person! I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere! And you would be well to remember that, dog!"

Sasuke looked at the girl another time, and he realized it wasn't actually Sakura he was looking at. "What?" Sasuke muttered to himself, before looking down at the ground. Was there another pink haired girl in the elemental nations? There was no way!

"Then where am I?" Sasuke questioned harshly, attempting to scare some information out of the brat in front of him.

The girl was not moved at all, "You have been summoned to be my familiar. You should know that serving me is a great honor." She finished haughtily. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. That didn't help at all.

"What is this familiar you are talking about!" Sasuke yelled. This girl was wearing down his patience extremely quickly.

Louise huffed, "You really are a useless commoner. A familiar is the partner of a mage. You are lucky to be the partner of a mage like myself."

The Uchiha took in all the information. A mage? There weren't mages in the elemental nations! The Uchiha shook his head, before attempting to attack the girl, only to fall short as his muscles protested. He had to get back to Orochimaru to continue his training!

"Why have you taken me.." Sasuke demanded in irritation, causing the pink haired brat to sigh in frustration.

Sasuke's hair covered his eyes, making his face look considerably darker and more serious than usual. The girl didn't seem to be answering him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me leave!" Sasuke yelled, before he attempted to charge the girl once again. But like the last time, his attempt ended with failure, as his body just hurt even more.

"You are my familiar!" The girl screeched, causing the young Uchiha to wince slightly in pain. It was obvious that in his state, he wouldn't be able to attack, but maybe he could get away.

"So basically I am your..servant?" Sasuke questioned, hoping to appease the brat. If she was happy, he would be able to get away quicker.

"Yes! You must do everything I ask of you, and protect me with your life!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before trying to stretch his body parts. Everything seemed fine, as long as he didn't strain his body too much, he would probably be able to escape easily. He looked around the room for any seals or any type of trap. He smirked darkly as he couldn't find any.

This girl was naïve.

As the girl proceeded to rant about her superiority or something like that, he burst out of the door, before running down the hallway in which the girl's room was located, clutching his shoulder in pain. There was no way he was going to stay here long. And hopefully he would be able to find the exit door. And if he couldn't?

Sasuke smirked again, before increasing his sprinting speed, ignoring the pain. He would just break through the walls.

* * *

"Oh, Lord Guiche!" A feminine voice cried out dramatically, as Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes. There were people in the hallway he was about to enter. Sasuke took a quick glance at the people in his way, and he was annoyed with what he saw.

Some guy with a black cape was talking to a girl in a brown cloak about how much he wanted to try her soufflés. The Uchiha sighed in annoyance. Hopefully the news of his escape had yet to reach these people, and he could escape their attention without being suspicious.

So Sasuke did the only logical thing. He attempted to walk right past the two lovestruck losers, trying to gain as little attention as necessary.

Too bad that didn't work.

"Isn't that the familiar the Zero summoned at today's ceremony?" The blonde boy in the black cape asked. He then proceeded to put his hand to his face to stifle a few giggles.

Sasuke growled silently, as his plan to escape attention failed.

The girl then affirmed the blonde boy's statement, "Yeah, everyone was talking about it today, Lord Guiche." She then paused for a bit, before observing the Uchiha. "He appears to be injured as well."

Guiche replied, a big smirk on his face, "I had to levitate him up to Miss Valliere's quarters!" He then turned his attention back to Sasuke, "Don't you think you should thank me, commoner?"

Sasuke paused. He was no commoner! But in order to get away, he would need to control his pride.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied gruffly, before briskly walking away from the couple. He didn't have a lot of time, that girl might be able to catch up with him. As soon as the young Uchiha got out of sight from the couple, he started sprinting again, eager to get away from his prison.

"Stop!" Sasuke heard behind him. He cursed under his breath. That girl had already caught up with him? How could that be!

Sasuke made a quick turn to his left, before he saw moonlight. He smirked. After he got into the open, he would be able to escape easily. Sasuke burst through the doors in which the moonlight was coming from, before attempting to jump away.

But what he saw shocked him.

Two moons?!

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up into the sky in shock. There was no way there were two moons! Which meant...

The young Uchiha looked up at the sky with his Sharingan. There were no illusions. Everything here was reality, no genjutsus around. Sasuke cursed before looking at the ground. But if there was an illusion strong enough to fool the Sharingan, maybe he could cause himself pain.

A quick blow to the stomach, and he was on the ground gasping for air. It appeared he was still sore from training.

He looked shakily back up at the sky, which had remained unchanged.

"There he is!" Sasuke heard behind him, as he attempted to move away from the source of the voice. But another explosion formed at the base of his feet, and blackness overtook him.

* * *

**There is my Chapter 1, I've decided to try writing a fanfic about this Familiar of Zero anime. Don't know if it will turn out exactly how I planned, but I think my first chapter wasn't too bad.**

**Anyway, tell me how bad I did, how good I did, basic feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke woke up groggily, his eyes bleary and filled with discomfort. What had happened to him? He groaned as his body refused to move.

"So you are finally awake, familiar?" A high pitched voice stated.

The young Uchiha's eyes snapped towards the source, which happened to be a smirking pink haired girl.

Then all the memories came back to him, and his eyes became instantly alert. He looked at his surroundings again; he was in the same room as before. But this time... Sasuke lifted his arm, only to feel a spark of pain. He wouldn't be able to move as easily, meaning his chance to escape was much lower.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the pink haired girl, who stared back at him unflinchingly. "Let's get this straight familiar!" The girl demanded, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt, "You are my familiar! My dog! My servant! You must do whatever I ask of you, and protect me with your life!"

Those words made Sasuke growl in annoyance. He had just met the girl! There was no way he was going to do anything for her! He was an Uchiha! He would never bow down to anyone!

"Listen here girl-"

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, you should feel honored to serve me!" The girl continued on, as Sasuke started growling with anger. This girl...she was extremely spoiled...

That was a fact.

"Now familiar?" Sasuke looked up at the girl, who now had a questioning expression on her face, "What is your name?"

"Let me out of here!" The Uchiha yelled, trying to get up. Louise promptly pointed her wand at him.

"I will have no qualms in disciplining you, familiar."

He was no dog! He was an Uchiha!

The boy struggled some more, before he noticed he just couldn't move! That explosion the girl created must have been extremely powerful to cause such damage to him. The pink haired brat just smirked smugly as Sasuke continued to struggle.

Sasuke growled darkly, before attempting to spit on the girl, trying to ruin her prim and properness. The girl then started to glare back at the Uchiha. As she waved around a stick, the Uchiha looked around for an opening.

"That's it! Familiar, take some time to calm down!"

An explosion then formed at the base of his feet, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he was blown back into a wall. This time, however, he was not knocked unconscious. The Uchiha looked blearily up at the girl, who was now standing menacingly above him, smoke billowing out behind her.

"Now, your name?" The girl asked, causing Sasuke to sneer in disgust.

Sasuke briskly replied, "None of your business."

The girl seemed shocked at that, before smirking confidently, "If that is the attitude you are going to take, no breakfast for you!" Sasuke looked up at the girl in incredulity. She had just tried to explode him! She thought that food could really have much of an impact on his will!

Then his stomach growled hungrily.

Sasuke stared at the girl for a couple moments, before his stomach growled once again.

The Uchiha clenched his fists, his face in an irate expression. If he didn't want to talk to this girl, he wasn't going to talk to this girl. He looked around subtly, before his eyes landed on an open window.

Maybe if he could just get out there...

Unfortunately, the pink haired brat walked into his way, and the two had a staring match for a couple of minutes. She then started waving that wooden stick around again, and Sasuke flinched a bit.

But at the mention of food...

Finally, his stomach grumbled once more.

He sighed in defeat. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," He said darkly, staring at the ground. He didn't really want to oblige by this girl's commands, and it infuriated him that he was unable to do anything about his current situation, but it was obvious that she was fully intent on starving him or torturing him if he didn't comply.

The girl, Louise, sniffed up haughtily, "That's better, familiar!" Sasuke grunted irritably as she asked for his name, but didn't even bother to use it. Stupid annoying spoiled brats. "Your first order is to get my clothes ready for tomorrow!"

Somehow, the room that they were in seemed undamaged by the explosion, which led him to believe that the room was well protected.

Sasuke paused, ignoring her words, before looking outside at the two moons. He must have not been unconscious for very long, since it was still night time. "I want to ask you," Sasuke replied suspiciously. His eyes then narrowed, "Where am I?"

Louise looked angry at being ignored, before she calmed herself down slightly. "You are in the Magic Academy in Tristain, of course!" Sasuke raised his eye slowly, as he looked at Louise in curiosity.

He had never heard of Tristain before. Maybe he had been transported to some other country? He could ask where the Land of Sound was from here, but that might give away information about where he came from. So the Uchiha asked, "Where is the Land of Fire from here?"

"Land of Fire?" Louise reiterated confusedly. She had never heard of a land with a peculiar name like that. "I've never heard of it."

Sasuke eyes snapped towards Louise.

Never heard of the Land of Fire? That was practically impossible. Practically anybody in the Elemental Nations knew where the Land of Fire was! Unless...Sasuke looked out Louise's window towards the two moons.

He wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore.

The two moons made that somewhat painstakingly obvious.

"I see.." Sasuke replied cryptically. "What is the name of your world?" He then spoke, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

Louise wrinkled her nose in confusion, before stating sadly, "I must have summoned a dumb familiar, we live in Halkeginia of course!"

Sasuke bristled at the jab against his intelligence, but ignored it. So the name of this world was Halkeginia... That meant he must have been summoned to another world. Which meant he could not kill Itachi...

The young Uchiha's eyes darkened as he thought about the one he wanted to kill.

"Let me out of here," Sasuke demanded, putting as much venom and menace into his words as possible.

Unfortunately, Louise wasn't moved by it one bit. "Sorry, familiar, but you are bonded to me for the rest of your life."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean, the rest of my life!"

Louise responded easily, "Until either you or I die, you will remain my familiar."

Sasuke didn't know exactly what all this familiar stuff was about, but he knew one thing. Uchiha did not bow to annoying girls with pink hair. If he had to kill this girl, he wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

In order to get his revenge...

The Uchiha lifted his arm slightly, testing it out to see if it was sore. He could probably take out the girl regardless of his strength. She looked as weak as Sakura, and one would actually have to try to be that weak.

Sasuke smirked, before clenching his fist tightly as Louies turned around to open a drawer. He shifted slightly in his sitting down position. If he used his legs, he could trip the girl before giving her a killing blow.

His leg reared back, and he followed through with his kick.

Except, his leg didn't move.

For some reason...when he tried to move his body, it wouldn't work!

Sasuke squeezed his hands, before touching a sore spot on his chest. He winced in pain, but he did not feel a genjutsu break. However, it seemed that whenever he would try to attack Louise, his body just wouldn't obey his commands!

The Uchiha's eyes widened. Could this be that...familiar bond the girl was talking about? Could it be the thing that was preventing him from killing her? And this thing would last for the rest of his life.

But could an external force kill her? Could he indirectly kill the girl? Every time he tried to think about it, it seemed that all of his thoughts were stopped in their tracks. The familiar bond that he was unfortunately in, was indeed powerful.

The Uchiha put his hands on his knees to think and brood.

After quite some time...

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. The best thing to do in his situation was to remain in this..academy with Louise and try to figure out what had happened to him. If he tried to escape, he would have nowhere to go. In a world where he knew none of the terrain, things could get dangerous quickly. He could also send shadow clones out to investigate even further.

The young Uchiha's thoughts began to wander as he contemplated his next move.

"Anyway I am going to bed now! Make sure my clothes are ready in the morning!"

With that, Louise started undressing right in front of Sasuke.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke grunted as he looked away in embarrassment. This girl had no shame!

Louise only looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"There's a man in the room, don't you feel any embarrassment!" Sasuke barked, as he was now facing away from Louise. He had never been in a situation like this before. Sure, girls had fawned over him, but nothing like this had happened to him.

"You aren't a man, you are just a lowly familiar!" Louise replied, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Sasuke growled in anger as he forced his anger down. He could not kill the girl, and he could not harm her either. From what he could understand, a familiar was a lifelong partner. And if he summoned a lifelong partner, he surely wouldn't be treating it as poorly as Louise was treating him now. Was this the way of all the people in this world?

Clothes hit the Uchiha from the back, and he turned around to see Louise in a white nightgown. And her clothes were in a mess beneath his feet. She looked at him with an expectant gaze, and Sasuke grimaced in disgust. He wouldn't get her clothes ready! There was no way he was going to degrade himself to something like this!

"No breakfast if you don't do it, remember?" Louise questioned, before getting into her bed. Sasuke grunted in affirmation, before looking down at the clothes. He wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore, that was for sure.

So nobody knew of the Uchiha clan here. Sasuke swallowed, before looking down.

He would have to swallow his pride.

Wait, but where would he sleep?

A pile of hay next to Louise's bed answered that question.

Not cool.

* * *

Louise woke up slowly, yawning slightly, before stretching her arms. Something then fell on her half awake body, making her wake up instantly. She was staring at a boy! In her room!

"What are you doing here!" She whisper-yelled quietly, as the boy proceeded to stare at her passively.

Sasuke replied stoically, "I am the..familiar you summoned yesterday. You asked me to get your clothes ready." He was lucky that he was used to doing his own laundry because he lived alone. Not to mention that he almost tore all her clothes up in rage.

He had tried to kill the girl, but that didn't work too well.

_Flashback_

_As Sasuke stood above the girl's sleeping form, he held a piece of clothing in his right hand, ready to strangle her. He would get out of this place no matter what. As he brought his hand down, his body suddenly locked up, and he couldn't move._

_The boy seemed incapable of killing the girl!_

_Regardless, the Uchiha tried to push through, flaring what little chakra he had in order to try and break the control that was placed over him somehow. _

_Unfortunately, that did not work very well for the young Uchiha, as his body just protested it even more. _

_Finally, Sasuke stopped his efforts, dropping his hand down to his side, observing with interest as his body slowly came back under his control. _

_Maybe if he could attack quickly, the thing wouldn't be able to assert control in time._

_Sasuke's arm shot out in an attempt to hurt the girl, but it still was not fast enough, as his body locked up, and the Uchiha fell over from exhaustion. His vision started going black, and he knew one thing was for certain. _

_He couldn't kill the girl._

_When the Uchiha woke up, the pink haired brat was still sleeping there, mocking him._

Louise seemed to wake up fully at Sasuke's words, and she smirked happily at her familiar's compliance. She then started to undress again, ignoring Sasuke's motion to turn away. She gestured to him expectedly.

"Well?" She asked, after a moment of time had passed.

"Well, what?" The Uchiha replied gruffly.

"Aren't you going to help me put on my clothes?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration at the level of incompetence this girl demonstrated. Couldn't even put on her own clothes. "Do it yourself," Sasuke answered, traces of enmity leaking its way into his words. There was no way he would help a brat put on her clothes.

"The way of the noble is to never do something if a servant is present," Louise answered snobbishly. She added on after that, "And no breakfast for bad dogs!"

The young Uchiha sighed. Now he was being called a dog! He really wanted to pummel that girl. But still...his stomach growled, and he cursed. Breakfast did sound quite nice. And if the lifestyle of these idiotic 'nobles' were anything to go by, they would probably have a lot of food.

Sasuke nodded, stifling his hatred for the time being, before helping Louise get dressed, avoiding her as much as possible.

"Now where do we go to get breakfast?" Sasuke asked, following Louise out of the door. He didn't exactly like following her around, but...breakfast.

"This way, dog."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the animals which were lined up outside a big hall. So this is where everyone got their food, huh. He followed Louise inside the hall, and watched with interest at all of the food that was prepared.

It looked better than anything that Orochimaru could make. Louise sat down in one of the fancy chairs, and Sasuke took the seat next to her. The Uchiha felt a stare on him, however, and he looked around to see most of the kids in the hall looking at him.

Louise elbowed him in the side, whispering to him sharply, "It is a privilege enough that you are eating with us nobles, but you can't take the seat of a noble!" Sasuke just glanced at Louise, before looking down at the food that was in front of him.

"Then where do I eat," Sasuke replied, hiding his anger under a calm façade.

Louise then pointed to a plate that was under the table, currently holding a piece of bread that looked like it was stale.

Sasuke blanched.

"If you don't want to eat, then go outside!" Louise hushed harshly, as she started to eat her food.

Sasuke smirked, maybe he would do just that. He picked up the plate in front of him, the one with the good food, and walked outside, ignoring the cries of protest from Louise and the rest of the kids in the hall.

The Uchiha ended up sitting next to some animals, eating his food slowly, savoring the taste. If his..partner was Louise, then that meant he wouldn't be getting a lot of food. He could always go hunting, but the food that they served in that hall was better than food he could catch.

Sasuke looked around calmly, taking in his surroundings. Apparently the castle that Louise was currently living in was surrounded by a big forest. Maybe he could make a run for it...

The Uchiha stopped himself there. It was obvious that intelligent life did not live in that forest, and since he had no knowledge of this world, it was a death trap to go into unknown lands.

And besides, he would have a better chance of figuring out how to get back to his world if he could consult more intelligent life forms. The Uchiha closed his eyes briefly, before thinking of his goals.

He wanted to kill Itachi...so badly that just thinking about it made him shake with anticipation. But in this world, there was no way that Sasuke would ever be able to kill his brother, until he figured out a way to get back!

But the situation wasn't completely bleak. There might be some very powerful creatures in this world, in which he could use to train himself to get stronger. Even if Orochimaru wasn't here; he could still get stronger.

But he was stuck in this academy until he could figure out where to go. But one thing was for certain. He would reach his goal, and he would gain the power and strength necessary to kill his older brother and avenge his clan name.

Sasuke was willing to give up everything for that single purpose, and this world he was currently residing in could do nothing to stop him.

A shadow was cast upon Sasuke, and he looked up warily. Only to see a giant eyeball looking at him.

Sasuke's breath hitched, before he started inching away from the eyeball, only for it to follow him at the same pace. Sasuke sighed, before looking at the food, watching the eyeball's gaze as it also traveled down to the food.

The Uchiha eyebrow twitched, and he held out the food to the strange pink eyeball thing. "What, do you want it or something?" The eyeball merely floated away, as Sasuke watched it with an annoyed expression.

Seriously, things just wouldn't leave him alone in this place.

* * *

It was about afternoon; Sasuke was still lying down on the wall next to the breakfast hall. He sighed in frustration. Why did that girl have to take so long just to eat breakfast. Most of the other familiars had to left to go out to some plaza area.

If he had all this time to sit around and wait, he had more than enough time to start training.

But unfortunately, his body just didn't want to cooperate with him.

His stomach and torso area was still extremely sore from whatever had caused that explosion yesterday. Also..he had used too much chakra when he was still in the elemental nations.

Itachi was still out there as well.

Just the mention of that name made the Uchiha scion clench his fist in anger, before brutally slamming it against the wall of the breakfast hall. While he was staying in this place wasting away, Itachi was probably getting stronger and stronger.

He had to get awa-

Sasuke stopped as a burst of memories presented themselves in his mind. He then started groaning in exhaustion as he held his head, which had began to throb angrily in pain. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he recalled important information.

He had just received the memories from a dispelled shadow clone...in the elemental nations.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Clone was sitting in one of the training grounds provided by the Village Hidden in the Sound, watching the clouds while idly controlling his shakra. The original wasn't around, so he didn't have to exert himself very much._

_Besides, what was the original going to do if he found out that his clone wasn't doing any work? All he would have to do was dispel himself, and the original couldn't do a single thing about it. _

_A twitch in the grass beneath his feet made the clone's head snap towards an area a couple kilometers away, which had just burst into smoke and dust. Clone got up very slowly, stretching his body in the process. _

_That...probably wasn't good._

_Clone immediately started jumping towards that area. The original probably got into a fight with one of the ninja in the Village Hidden in the Sound. But even so, as a clone, he had an obligation to help out the original. _

_When he arrived at the area, it wasn't a pretty sight._

_Smoke was billowing out of a large crater, and by the amount of chakra in the air, it was clear that whatever happened had something to do with the original. _

_"Sasuke!" A rushed voice yelled out behind him. Clone turned around to see Kabuto and Orochimaru rushing towards him. Clone took a couple seconds to look at them, before looking back at that crater. _

_He jumped forward into the crater, looking around for any clues of the original. _

_By the look of the terrain, it was pretty obvious that the crater had been formed by the use of Chidori. And there was a certain quality in the air that was only present after using a high level lighting technique._

_A hand touched clone's shoulder. "What happened, Sasuke?" Orochimaru's voice rasped out. Clone blanched. He didn't particularly like Orochimaru too much. He was too slimy and creepy. _

_"Don't touch me," Clone snapped as he went back to surveying the damage._

_After a little while, Clone turned around to face Kabuto and Orochimaru, who's worried expressions were replaced by calculating gazes on the terrain. It was actually somewhat amusing to see how similar the two of them were._

_They both put their attention on Clone. _

_Clone replied, doing his best to act tough and cool, "I'm just a clone, the original seems to have run off somewhere."_

_At that, both master and student's eyes widened, before Orochimaru used one of his creepy snakes to try and capture Clone. That wasn't very nice. They probably wanted to make sure he couldn't dispel so they could track down the original. _

_But it was too bad, for he dispelled long before the snake could reach him. _

_He was still able to hear Orochimaru's scream of anguish._

* * *

Sasuke's face was a completely devoid of any emotion, as he took in what was given to him by the clone. His clone's memories were able to travel across dimensions? There was no way!

His clone was too dumb to think that the original might actually want to go back. Sasuke then started to smirk. But that wasn't the main thing that he got from the memories of his clone. What was extremely important was the time frame.

In the elemental nations, the clone was able to make it to the transportation area, the area with the pile of words, in only a couple minutes. It dispelled itself soon after in just a couple of minutes.

But in this world of Halkeginia, the young Uchiha had been here for at least a day! Which meant that there were extreme differences in time; time traveled differently in his world than it did in this world.

Which meant that he could train for years in this world, and when he came back to his original world, only a couple months would have passed. With this knowledge in mind, he could train to fight Itachi! He would become extremely strong in this world, and when he eventually found out how to return to his world, he would be able to take on the strongest of the strongest!

Then he could honor the Uchiha name.

Someone slapped Sasuke in the back of the head, and the Uchiha reflexively grabbed the offending hand. "What?" A voice screeched at him, and Sasuke looked up to see Louise's irate face.

"Don't grab me you lowly familiar!"

Sasuke barely registered the insult, still extremely excited due to the information he had discovered about the differences in time between the two worlds. That meant that he had time to waste in this world.

The Uchiha shook his head, he still needed to train as hard as he could.

Itachi was waiting for him.

"Let's go familiar!" The pink haired mage yelled, before taking off in a random direction.

Sasuke simply stared at her disappearing form, before sighing with satisfaction and following her. He would put up with this for now. He would figure out how to return to his world, and then he would train as hard as he could.

And when he was ready, he would go back to his world.

Sasuke had now caught up to Louise at this point, looking at his surroundings. The place he was residing in really did look like a castle; the walls were made completely out of stone, and there was lush greenery all around.

A gathering of kids caught his interest. He stopped to observe the students who were now congregating in a small courtyard area. They were all wearing black capes, and were talking to strange animals, like the one he had seen while waiting outside the breakfast hall. "Louise," Sasuke stated calmly. As the pink haired girl turned towards him, he simply pointed his finger towards the courtyard where all the others were.

"Hm? Oh, all of the second year students have the day off to bond with their familiar," Louise stated, flicking her hair slightly to glare at the Uchiha.

Sasuke ignored it, giving her a smirk, "Looks like you've been doing a good job with our 'bond'."

"Shut up stupid familiar!"

The Uchiha turned his head to the side, "Hmph." He then proceeded to walk away from Louise to go observe the other students more closely. He wanted to see if all of them were as bratty as the girl he had unfortunately been paired with.

As he walked into the middle of the courtyard, an eyeball stared at him. Sasuke stared right back at the eyeball, not bothering to stop walking. That eyeball really did have some issues.

But then again, it was a floating eyeball.

He didn't even notice himself crash into a maid.

Sasuke paused, and looked at the figure who was now slowly getting up off the ground, apologizing profusely. He also looked at a piece of cake that was now on the grass, and the plate that the maid was carrying.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke dismissed carelessly. He bent down to pick up the cake, unintentionally crashing his hand with the maid, who once again started apologizing. Sasuke simply ignored her apologies, and put the cake on her plate.

The maid was now looking down to the ground.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "It's fine."

Slowly, the maid started to look up at his face, and the one thing that stuck out to Sasuke was...her hair. Everyone else he had seen at this academy had a weird kind of hair color, be it blonde, red, or..pink.

But this girl had completely black hair.

Weird.

"Are you the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned?" The maid asked with a curious expression on her face.

So he already had a reputation in this world. He didn't really want to be affiliated with that pink haired girl. "I won't answer that."

A blonde haired boy interrupted their small conversation from a distance, calling out, "Hey! Is my cake ready for my amazing Verdandi!"

The maid in front of Sasuke bowed her head slightly, before stating hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I have to go serve this."

Sasuke flicked his head towards the direction of the blonde boy, getting a good look at him. It was the boy who was saying all that fluffy stuff to that girl last night. The Uchiha already didn't like him.

"I'll take it," Sasuke said, his voice neutral. The maid looked alarmed, but didn't protest when the Uchiha took the plate from her. She seemed to have a real fear of the nobles around here. Just another reason not to like these people.

Sasuke walked up to the blonde boy, Guiche, and dropped the plate unceremoniously in front of him. He was talking to a blonde girl, giving her the same fluffy stuff as he did to the girl from yesterday.

The Uchiha smirked. Maybe it might liven things up a little if he were to mess with Guiche's mind a little. Guiche didn't even reply when he got the cake, he simply started to feed it to his...brown furry friend. But Sasuke just remained standing there, waiting for Guiche to say something.

After what seemed like an eternity, Guiche turned to him, his face contorted in arrogance, "What does a mere commoner like you want with a noble like me?" Sasuke didn't let the jab affect him.

The young Uchiha replied vaguely, "I'm just wondering, how many girls have you used those lines on?" The girl next to Guiche tapped the boy with confusion, asking him what the commoner was talking about.

Guiche coughed lightly, before saying with as much grace and poise as possible, "Please do elaborate, commoner?"

A flash of brown caught Sasuke's eyes, and he turned his head slightly to see the girl from last night walking through the courtyard. The Uchiha smirked in amusement at the shocked expression displayed on Guiche, who started to frantically lead the blonde girl somewhere else.

"Hold on," Sasuke chided smugly, "Where do you think you're going?"

The young Uchiha started to aggravate the unfortunate blonde boy further, "You couldn't possibly be trying to avoid someone you were with last night?" Truthfully, it was none of his business, but he wanted to mess around with the kids around here.

Guiche froze in horror, "You...saw that?"

The girl to his side started to catch on a bit, "Guiche is this true?!"

Sasuke inclined his head slightly to catch the gaze of the brown cloaked girl, before pointing towards the Guiche, who was now desperately making excuses. The brown cloaked girl then rushed towards Guiche, shouting something about her Lord, and soufflés.

That resulted in the blonde boy getting slapped by both girls, and also a couple jeers and insults from the surrounding kids. And there was Sasuke, smirking arrogantly, looking down on the form of Guiche.

The Uchiha boy had had enough fun for today though. Sasuke turned around, and started to walk away, probably to go look at the scenery, or to go find a training ground. If the place even had a place for training.

"Wait commoner!" Guiche's irate voice yelled, as the blonde haired boy stood up slowly. The boy seemed to be shaking with rage, as he looked up the Uchiha. "You are the familiar of Miss Valliere, and you have shamed me!"

"You shamed yourself," Sasuke replied briskly, not bothering to turn around to face Guiche.

This seemed to infuriate the boy even further, as he started screaming again, "My name is Guiche de Gramont! And I challenge you, familiar of Miss Valliere, to a duel! I will reclaim my honor!"

Some girls were now telling Guiche about how fights were against the rules, but he simply ignored them, telling them that fights between nobles were prohibited, but fights between commoners and nobles were completely fair.

Sasuke scoffed in annoyance. What honor? But either way...he hadn't had a good fight in a while. Maybe he'd be able to get some training in after all. The people here didn't look like much, but he had underestimated that Louise, and ended up getting blown up.

The Uchiha turned around slightly, before speaking darkly, "Name the time and place."

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad for a Chapter 2. **

**Anyway, tell me how bad I did, how good I did, basic feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I will await you in Vestri Court!" Guiche stated with confidence, as he quickly walked away, trying to preserve what little reputation and pride he had left. That peasant had make a mockery of him, and it didn't help that his friends turned against him to insult him.

Sasuke stared at the boy's retreating figure, before his arm was grabbed by a pink haired girl.

"What do you think you are doing, familiar!" Louise yelled, dragging him in some random direction. She seemed genuinely angry, and looked determined to do whatever she wanted to do.

Sasuke replied easily, "I was just making some friends," At Louise's unconvinced look, he continued, "Where are you taking me by the way?" He took a look at his surroundings, it seemed that most of the other students were watching them.

"I'm taking you to apologize to Guiche of course!" Louise ranted, her voice raising in intensity. She was irate at the fact that she couldn't leave her familiar alone without it causing a fight with the other students. She didn't want her familiar to cause embarrassment to her, or even worse her family name.

The young Uchiha contemplated doing something about the situation he was in. He could always stop her, and tell her that he had no need to apologize to such scum like that boy...

But then again, he didn't even know where the guy was waiting. Vestri Court? He had no idea where anything in the academy was located. So the best thing to do in his current predicament was to simply just let himself get pulled by Louise.

And hopefully, the pink haired brat would be useful and bring him to his fight.

Sasuke didn't have a weapon on him, but he probably wouldn't need to use one. If worst came to worse, he would end up using some more chakra and use a jutsu on that guy. But for some reason, his chakra didn't feel like it usually did.

He was having a hard time recovering as well...

"Guiche!" Louise's voice yelled, as she addressed the boy who was impatiently waiting. "My familiar and I have come to apologize to you!"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised as he looked at his surroundings. Vestri Court must have not been too far away from the place he was just at before. Guiche held an expectant look on his face as he waited for the Uchiha to affirm Louise's statements.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Sasuke said confidently, as he removed himself from Louise's grip. His eyes then narrowed at Guiche. "I'm here to fight you, for your so called honor." Louise gave a shocked gasp at this, but the Uchiha boy simply ignored her in favor of gauging his opponent's reaction.

Guiche didn't appear very shocked, he just stood there with an arrogant expression on his face. "Please leave the area, Miss Valliere, this duel will end once your familiar falls unconscious." The blonde haired boy affirmed boldy, shocking the kids who had created a crowd around the duelers.

"Let's get this started," Sasuke taunted, before stretching his arms and legs slightly.

"Of course," Guiche nodded, before he took out a rose randomly.

Sasuke smirked darkly, the news of the time differences between his world made him extremely anxious to get into a fight. And maybe he would be able to blow off some steam that formed because of Louise's annoying attitude.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as the arrogant boy started waving his rose around. Was there some sort of trick behind that rose? He shook his head; no matter, he would take this guy down easily. But imagine the surprise on Sasuke's face when Guiche started throwing rose petals on the ground, and an actual golem sprouted out of the ground.

It was greenish, and it held a spear in its right arm.

The Uchiha's guard went up instantly. How fast was it? How strong was it? "Golem, attack him and reclaim my honor!" Guiche yelled loudly, before doing an elegant spin.

Elegant to only him.

Sasuke smirked, as if he would let something like that beat him. The golem that was charging towards him wasn't exactly slow, but he had faced much faster opponents. He avoided the golem's first punch, before ducking under a spear.

He rolled under the golem, looking towards Guiche, who held a confident gaze.

Sasuke assessed the situation. If Guiche was controlling the golem, then all he would have to do was to distract the blonde boy.

The golem charged once again, its spear poised and ready to draw blood.

With the Uchiha's trained eyes, it was easy for Sasuke to deflect the spear with his bare hand, before landing a well placed punch, right in the side of the golem. It instantly disintegrated, and Sasuke smirked at Guiche's shocked expression.

The blonde boy quickly schooled his face, before yelling, "Not bad! But can you deal with even more of my beautiful golems!" Six more golems sprouted from the ground, and Sasuke knew that this would be tougher than fighting the others.

But one thing he did know was, "Zero plus zero..." Sasuke evaded 6 punches at once, before spinning upside-down on his arm, destroying one golem with a hard kick. "Is still zero!" With that, the Uchiha grabbed the spear of an attacking golem, before slamming it into the face of another golem, taking them both down.

He didn't really want to waste any chakra on this fight, so he would refrain from using any jutsu. Unfortunately, he still wasn't in the best shape.

The Uchiha's senses went off, as he did a perfect backflip to avoid an incoming punch, landing on the helmet of attacking golem. As the other three golems neared close in order to fight, the Uchiha did a swift roundhouse kick, taking all of them out except for one.

So there was only one left now...

But as Sasuke blinked, he looked at the impending 10 golems.

That wasn't one, last time he checked.

Sasuke huffed as he dodged a couple more fists. These guys weren't fast, but because of the condition his body was in, he couldn't really afford to strain his muscles right now. If he moved rapidly, undoubtedly he would reopen a wound.

Obviously, he still had more energy to go on, but if this guy had unlimited stamina, and the ability to make as many golems as he wanted...then the Uchiha wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Sasuke winced as a punch managed to clip him on his arm. It definitely wasn't the hardest hit he'd ever endured, but because of his soreness, it sure did hurt.

These golems were slow compared to former enemies, but they took care of each other's weaknesses quite well. Probably because they weren't controlling themselves, but rather...

The Uchiha glared at the blonde haired boy.

Someone else, outside the fight, was controlling the golems for them.

So it was time to start his next plan.

Sasuke feinted under the punch of a golem, before rolling away, picking up a couple rocks on his way. He didn't have any kunai or shuriken on him, but rocks would do fine. The Uchiha then charged straight for Guiche, watching with satisfaction as the blonde haired boy called on his army of golems to protect him.

Sasuke smirked.

That was what he had been counting on.

The reason the golems could hit so hard was because they were so heavy. Which meant...they couldn't jump very high. Sasuke threw one rock, intentionally missing Guiche, who had sloppily avoided it.

The Uchiha quickly took advantage of Guiche's move to analyze the situation. His original hypothesis had been correct. Guiche and his golems could not move at the same time. So therefore...in order to render the golems useless, all he would have to do was make Guiche move.

Sasuke threw another rock, watching as Guiche dodged once again. He was hiding a couple meters behind his golems, which had moved back to protect their master. The Uchiha began his descent back to the ground, watching at Guiche's next move.

The blonde boy did exactly what Sasuke predicted.

All of his golems ran up to try and ambush the Uchiha when he landed on the ground.

The golems underneath his feet were waving their weapons angrily, preparing to destroy the boy with their spears and swords. Sasuke scoffed at their attempts. But there was no way that they could beat an Uchiha.

He still had a plan, as well.

Just when his feet were about to touch the golems, Sasuke launched his last rock straight at Guiche, forcing the arrogant blonde to move out of the way. All of the golems stopped moving, like expected, allowing Sasuke to land safely on the arm of a still golem.

He then shot forward, towards Guiche, ready to beat him into the ground.

It seemed that 10 golems was the boy's limit, so he couldn't make any more to defend himself. And his golems were too slow to catch up. Sasuke raised his fist, tightening it in preparing for a meeting with Guiche's face.

But a shrill scream of "I surrender!" stopped Sasuke's attack.

The golems behind him instantly disintegrated, and Sasuke landed on the ground in a roll, right in front of the cowering boy.

Sasuke sneered in disgust. The guy couldn't even take a hit from his opponent. How pathetic.

Someone grabbed his arm, and Sasuke turned quickly to face Louise, who seemed extremely relieved. Except it wasn't relieved that he had won, it was relief that her familiar hadn't died the second day after being in the care of its new master.

"I told you I could win," Sasuke stated, flicking a piece of hair away. The crowd around him seemed to cheer in amazement. The same crowd which had been insulting him not too long ago.

How annoying.

Louise looked up at Sasuke with tears, "It wasn't about winning!" Sasuke's facial expression remained unchanged, but she continued, "You could have died!" Sasuke scoffed at her misplaced worry. If anything, he would rather die than to lose to someone as pathetic as the quivering mess on the ground.

"Look you're bleeding!" Louise added, her face filled with worry. Sasuke simply shook her off, before going off to go meditate somewhere. He didn't need her to attend to his every need. He wasn't even injured that badly!

Sasuke flinched as he touched a sore spot on accident.

* * *

The Uchiha boy stared at the ceiling of Louise's room. A plus however, was the fact that she actually allowed him to sleep on the bed instead of sleeping on hay like some animal.

Apparently, he had passed out after his fight, a fact which infuriated him to no end. That guy was a weakling, using golems to fight his fights for him. Was this how every person in this world fought? Everyone seemed surprised that Sasuke had used hand to hand combat.

The fact that he couldn't even stay awake enough to enjoy his victory angered him as well.

"Mister Sasuke?" A feminine voice asked shyly. Sasuke turned his head slightly. That wasn't Louise's voice for sure, it was too...quiet. And there was no way that the pink haired brat would ever call him mister.

The maid from before, the one he had met in the courtyard where all the students were bonding with their familiars, smiled at him, before pointing to a plate of food. "Miss Valliere asked that I serve you some food when you wake up."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. She would do something like that? He quickly started shaking his head in anger. He didn't ask for any help from her.

In the time in which he had gotten to know the girl, she had just complained incessantly, denying him most luxuries.

"She has been watching over you for a day now," The maid's kind voice interrupted, before continuing on, "She hasn't gotten any sleep since you fell unconscious." She then pointed to the downed form of the pink haired girl, who was currently lying on a desk.

Sasuke closed his eyes. She would do something like that? She must have become a completely different person after he had gotten injured. But the real question was...why did she something like that?

They didn't even know each other that well, and yet, she was trying to take care of him.

Sasuke scowled.

As if he needed it.

But a better question was, why did he fall unconscious after he hadn't even been injured that badly? Could it be because of his condition? He didn't think that he was injured that badly. But there were better times to think of that. The maid was waiting patiently, a smile on her face as Sasuke took in that information.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied, as the maid gave him some food. He really needed it too.

"So...Mister Sasuke?" The maid inquired, her voice taking more shy tones.

Sasuke responded with a questioning gaze. The maid didn't seem to be anything like the other idiots he had met since he had entered the world.

"Why did you fight Mister Gramont?"

The Uchiha thought to himself for a moment. Why did he fight that kid anyway? After a little thinking, he quickly came up with an answer. "He needed to be taught a lesson." At the maid's look of curiosity, he went on, "The nobles around here... they act so arrogant. They all need to learn that they can be beaten."

He didn't know why he was so talkative.

For some reason, the 'nobility' in this world angered the Uchiha.

But it was probably because this maid was the first one to willingly give him food.

Or..

Most likely because of the fact that he finally had a good opportunity to kill his brother and complete his goal. He would be able to train as much as he'd like, and when he returned to his own world, Itachi would stand no chance!

The Uchiha shook his head, looking at the maid who was still standing in front of his bedside. The maid had paused for a little bit, seemingly mulling over her response. "Well...thank you. I don't think anyone has fought a noble like that."

A bell suddenly rang throughout the academy, so loud that it was able to be heard even in Louise's room.

"Oh, that's my cue to take my leave!" The maid stated hurriedly, as she started collecting her items.

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, looking outside at the sky with a vacant gaze.

Itachi...

The maid rushed through the door, before peeking her head slightly, "Mister Sasuke," she started hesitantly, watching as she gained the Uchiha's attention. "My name is Siesta. And I think you were really brave for doing what you did." Her head then disappeared from the door.

Sasuke sighed once again. But this time it wasn't in annoyance, he was actually quite calm. He could only imagine how strong he would be by the time he would return to his own world. But how did that maid even know his name? He shook his head, that wasn't too important.

Maybe the people in this world weren't so bad.

He then looked at Louise, who was holding up her wand menacingly in her sleep.

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

Louise had been strangely calm after the fight between him and Guiche. Originally she had been extremely angry, making a huge deal over what was just supposed to be a small duel.

But after she stopped yelling at the young Uchiha, life had returned to normal.

Well, basically normal.

The pink haired girl was keeping an eye on him even more than before. Sasuke had to go with her to every class, escort her wherever she went, and he barely had any free time to train. For some reason, every time he thought about leaving her, something just prevented him from going.

Maybe it was just the fact that in this world, Sasuke had nowhere to go, and the only place he had was the place he was in currently. That was a disappointing thought.

The Uchiha was currently sitting next to Louise in a full classroom. There was some woman in a purple outfit with a strange purple hat writing random letters down on a blackboard. It seemed that he could understand the language in this world, but he couldn't understand the written language.

Sasuke sighed briefly, before turning his attention to Louise, who was looking at her teacher with a studious expression. She was much easier to deal with when she wasn't talking.

"A mage's power is determined by how many elements he/she can use at once," The purple hat teacher explained, giving the class a smile. Sasuke thought about those words; for most of the time he was in this class, he hadn't been paying attention.

Most ninja could only use one element, but the Uchiha could use two.

So he wondered, what level would he be at compared to these...mages?

Apparently, the blonde girl behind him had been called to answer a question. "Two elements combined form a line, three elements make a triangle, and four elements make a square."

The Uchiha paused briefly as he took in that information. So in this world, there were only four elements, compared to the five elements in the Elemental Nations. Interesting. But shouldn't the level of strength be determined by the mastery over an element?

Sasuke put his head down to brood for a little bit.

These people surely were weak if they had such foolish ideals.

A voice called out, "Am I right by saying most of you can only deal with one element at a time?"

That was interesting. That meant that there were a few students who could use two or three or four elements. It was extremely rare for ninjas to be able to have an affinity with more than three elements. Which meant... there were a few strong people here after all.

"Excuse me, I believed you are mistaken." Sasuke turned his gaze to a red haired girl. "There is one student who can't even use any of the four elements. A student with a zero success rate."

At that, all of the students in the room turned to look directly at Louise, who was looking down to the ground.

By his understanding, the magic that most of the people in this world used was extremely similar to chakra. Except that their magic required a conduit, which is why most of them used wands. Ninjas only had to use handsigns, so they were at less of a disadvantage.

But if the one who summoned him to this world was really Louise...then there was no way that she had a zero success rate with magic. And besides, if she had created that explosion that had knocked him out, she could actually be useful in combat situations with her abilities.

So this is where her nickname, Louise the Zero, had come from.

The Uchiha turned his head to stare outside a window. Regardless, this wasn't his problem, so he didn't need to get involved. But he did have a few questions to ask the pink haired brat after this class was over.

* * *

Louise and Sasuke were walking down a hall to yet another class. Louise walked primly and arrogantly, while Sasuke followed lazily, taking brief glances at the pink haired girl's back time to time.

Now that he got a good view of her, Louise was actually much shorter than him. He wondered exactly how old the girl was. Most of the other kids in the academy seemed to be 16-17, a bit older than Sasuke.

Louise turned back to the Uchiha to stare angrily. "What is it, familiar!" She yelled. Sasuke scoffed lightly. She must have been in a pretty bad mood because of what happened last class.

But oh well, he might as well ask the questions that he was holding.

"So, Louise," Sasuke inquired apathetically. It felt weird, saying her name. "Is there a reason for your nickname?"

The pink haired girl seemed to get fired up by this, her face turning red. "Familiars shouldn't ask stupid questions!" She shouted, before proceeding to turn around angrily. She started to stomp her foot slightly, like a little girl who didn't get a toy that she wanted.

Sasuke ignored her irate expression, before asking another question, which was more like a rude statement. "So you cannot control any elements, and you cannot do any magic successfully."

So he had been paired up with yet another failure. But with the opportunity that fate had given him, he didn't mind in the slightest. Sasuke took a glance at the girl, who was glaring at a wall with enmity.

Then again, maybe the first one was better than the one he was stuck with now.

What appeared to be steam started erupting from Louise's ears, as she started shaking. Sasuke simply smirked, before waiting for her response. "That's it! You lowly familiar! If you say anything about my nickname, you'll be sorry!"

The boy scoffed, what could the pink haired brat ever do to him? "I see," Sasuke remarked, before he added another statement. "So that is why you are a zero."

Louise seemed to burst at this, "No more meals for you until I say so!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow in surprise, maybe he should have considered that she would try to starve him again. But no matter, he was in better condition now, so he could get his own food.

The pink haired girl then stromed off towards her next class, leaving Sasuke to sigh quietly at the idiocy and little tolerance that she displayed. After a couple minutes, Sasuke sighed again, before going to follow the irate little girl.

If he went off on his own to go train, he would undoubtedly have to deal with more screaming when he came back.

Not to mention he didn't want to risk hurting his body in training. Which would result in even more waiting time in order for the young Uchiha to fully recover.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was meditating outside Louise's room. Apparently her next class didn't go too well either, and she ended up taking all of her anger out against the poor Uchiha boy. He tried to fight her, but for some reason, whenever he rose his hand to strike her, it just wouldn't follow his orders.

This would take deep contemplating.

In the hallways, it wasn't relatively cold, but he was pretty hungry. He couldn't slip away from Louise in order to go hunting in the woods that were right next to the academy, so he had to just bare the hunger.

And at the end of the day, he simply did not have enough energy to go and hunt.

He didn't know why, but it seemed that his energy diminished a lot quicker than it did when he wasn't in this world. Sasuke breathed out quietly to himself, if things continued like this, he would never be able to get stronger, even with the added advantage of different time rates.

A rustling next to him made the Uchiha's eyes open, before he got up quickly in a defensive stance. But it was only that maid from before, Siesta. "Mister Sasuke?" She asked curiously, probably wondering why he was sleeping in a hallway on the floor.

He was an Uchiha! He didn't deserve to sleep on floors. But being an Uchiha meant nothing in this world, sadly.

"Things happened," Sasuke remarked slowly, before his stomach growled loudly, making him sigh in embarrassment. Siesta looked at him with pity, before grabbing his arm, apparently leading him to some place where he could get some food.

Siesta lead the young Uchiha to a small shack somewhere on the castle grounds. The place didn't look like much on the outside, but Siesta assured him that he would be able to eat all he wanted inside.

Although it didn't look like much, it was actually quite warm and nice. It gave the feeling of a real home. There were chefs and maids running around, and everyone seemed to have a big smile on their faces.

The walls were lined with what looked like expensive champagne bottles, and there was food everywhere!

Currently, Sasuke was eating a piece of meat, before hurriedly trying to gulp down more food. He didn't want to admit it, but working under Louise made quite an appetite. Of course, it was somewhat due to the fact that the food he was eating now was better than any kind of food Orochimaru could have gotten.

A big chef, with a red bow tied around his shoulders laughed heartily, patting the Uchiha on the back roughly, almost making him choke because of the force. The chef roared happily, his face filled with mirth, "You have as much as you want, oh Great Stone of ours!"

"Stone..?" Sasuke murmured in between his gulps for more food.

The chef then explained happily, "You are a peasant like us, but you were able to beat that arrogant rich kid down, a thing that most of us have been wanting to do ever since we met him! Since you did that, a lot of us have started calling you the Great Stone, because of the way that you beat him!"

Sasuke shrugged slightly, before going in to eat more food.

The chef just laughed at Sasuke's enthusiasm at eating. "This place always has tons of food because of those nobles and their eating habits!"

He then continued merrily, "You can have as much as you want, whenever you want!" Sasuke looked at the man surprised. "So if you're ever feeling hungry, just come on down here and we'll fill your belly right up!"

Sasuke's gave a quick thanks, before looking down at the food. It wasn't the best meals in the world, but it didn't really matter. The Uchiha shrugged.

It was food.

And..

That meant he didn't have to depend on Louise for food anymore! And he would be able to recover all of his energy!

Just maybe...he could stay at this academy for a little longer.

* * *

**Criticism in reviews has been noted, thank you all for that.**

**Anyway, tell me how bad I did, how good I did, basic feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke was walking back to Louise's room, his stomach full, and his body feeling in a decent condition for the first time since he had arrived in this world. For the past few days, his chakra had been off...it was strange, as if it was harder to manipulate.

Tomorrow, the Uchiha promised. He would go to train. Nothing would stop him. He would be in top condition tomorrow, ready to increase his chakra stores and chakra control. He hoped he could try and alter the chidori a bit so it would fit his style.

After watching some magic being demonstrated by the kids in the academy, he had come up with an idea that could be extremely useful for combat situations.

The mages used wands in order to channel their spiritual energies...

Their energies were converted through their wands, like how the Uchiha converted his chakra into a lightning nature. So maybe he could try and channel his chidori through weapons, like how mages would channel their magic through those wands.

That would be useful against Itachi...

Itachi...

Sasuke had found the ultimate trump card to beat Itachi. With the times being different in their two worlds, the young Uchiha would be able to train as much as he wanted, and Itachi would be helpless against his sudden increase in skill.

He could hardly wait at seeing the shocked expression on his brother's face.

Even if he did not have Orochimaru training him, with the extra time he had on his side, any power that Orochimaru could give him would pale in comparison to the amount of power he could gain on his own.

Sasuke was now in the hallway of Louise's tower.

On the topic of the pink haired brat, she seemed to be getting harder and harder to deal with. At first, he simply ignored the girl, hoping that she would do the same. But she seemed to have issues with being inferior, and she just couldn't stop screaming. But the Uchiha persisted with his treatment of her.

There was no way he would ever stoop down to the level of the brat. He didn't need to respond to the girl's insults. He was on a completely different level than her anyway. And if it ever got to the point where he couldn't put up with her anymore, he would just leave.

The Uchiha didn't really have anywhere to stay, and it seemed that he was only allowed in the academy because of the supposed relation between him and Louise. But he was sure that he could manage in the strange place he had been sent to.

For now, he would have to bear the girl's idiocy.

Sasuke stopped slightly, as he heard some footsteps. Except, these footsteps were much lighter than the usual student's footsteps. The Uchiha scion turned around to look behind him, only to see a big red thing jump on him.

The Uchiha swung his leg out, aiming for the chest of his opponent...only to hit nothing.

"What!" Sasuke muttered in confusion, as the red thing tried to grab him with its...stubby arms. The Uchiha shook his head, confounded, before getting over his brief shock, throwing the red thing down the hallway.

There were no monsters in his world like the one he had just encountered.

He got a better look at the thing as it struggled to get off its back. It was a salamander, with a flame on the tip of its tail. That meant it probably used fire techniques. Sasuke prepared his chakra in case he needed to use a fire style jutsu to counter.

But all the salamander did was point its head in a direction behind it. Then the thing walked away. The Uchiha scratched his head slightly, looking at his surroundings briskly, before following the salamander. The thing had just tried to attack him, but it wasn't projecting any hostility.

Besides, he didn't have anywhere else to be.

The destination that the salamander was taking him was a room that held a slight chill in the air. Sasuke looked around suspiciously, but the salamander just walked straight in, using its hind legs to motion Sasuke in.

Sasuke looked away in the direction of Louise's room. The Uchiha had to remain with the girl in order to stay at the academy, but that didn't mean he had to be around her all the time. She wouldn't mind if he came back late. Or at least, he wouldn't.

And that was all that mattered.

The Uchiha entered the room cautiously, his muscles tense in preparation for an attack. It didn't hurt to be ready for anything, and there was no way he was going to let himself get hurt, when he had just recovered from the shock of entering this world.

And what he saw..put him off guard a little bit.

The red haired mage from before, the one from the classroom, was wearing extremely revealing clothes, her face stuck in a seductive manner. Her whole body was in a seductive pose, and there was a candle lit, probably to give an air of romance.

But Sasuke wasn't fooled one bit.

He folded his arms slightly in annoyance, before turning on the lights to the red haired mage's room with a snap. "Alright, what do you want from me?" Sasuke demanded irritably.

The red haired mage just smiled in a coy manner, before snapping, turning the lights off again. "I just want you to join me in the culmination of our love!" The girl stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke snapped again, annoyed, before he snapped, "I have no interest in you." He then turned around slightly, to leave her room, before a hand grabbed his shirt lightly. The Uchiha shook his head. This girl must have been pretty stupid.

She attempted to grab his head, but Sasuke slipped underneath her grasp before pushing her away roughly. She fell backwards onto her bed, before she quickly got up again, smiling with an unreadable expression.

"Don't touch me," The Uchiha stated with apathy, as he looked at the door, which was now being guarded by the salamander. It looked on Sasuke with an expression of sorrow, and Sasuke simply glared at it.

How annoying.

"Sasuke, darling," The girl asked, her face in a pouting expression. Sasuke bristled as he wondered how many people knew his name. The girl then continued, "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst...and I want you."

The Uchiha reared his head back slightly, as he wondered how crazy this girl was. He barely even knew her! The red haired mage had gotten off her bed, slowly advancing towards Sasuke.

Said boy just sighed in irritation. He would have to resort to different means. Sasuke moved his hand quickly, ignoring the soreness, before grabbing Kirche, pushing her against the bed, and holding her down by her arms.

As her salamander jumped on to body slam him, he was ready to move out of the way so they would crash against each other. Although Sasuke's sanity may have been in question, and he normally only demonstrated negative emotions.

He truly didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve to be hurt.

Sasuke's plan almost worked, except the door slammed open as the Salamander was in mid-air, causing it to lamely lose its concentration, making it slam against the window next to the bed.

The Uchiha quickly let go of Kirche, before looking at who had opened the door.

And in the door, was an infuriated pink haired girl, who had a livid expression of anger on her face. She stepped forward, her body exhibiting an aura of pure enmity. Sasuke was curious at the change in Louise's personality, as even he was somewhat affected by the amount of energy she was giving off.

It was very slight, however. It was the aura of righteous female anger.

"Familiar..." Louise stated, as the room became deathly quiet. "What were you doing with Zerbst.."

Sasuke replied curtly, cutting off the angry girl. "Restraining her."

Louise puffed her cheeks up, somewhat ruining her angry persona. "That was no restraining, familiar!"

The Uchiha sniffed in discontent, before arms wrapped around him from behind. Sasuke immediately tried to shake off Kirche, who had taken the chance to latch on to the poor boy.

"Let go!" Sasuke yelled, before wriggling out of her grasp, pushing her away. Why couldn't the girls around here ever leave him alone! It was just like the Leaf Village...

But before he could do that, Kirche had enough time to say a taunt. "It appears that even your familiar likes...more developed women." Louise gnawed her teeth in anger, before she clenched her fists. "Oh wait, women? I mean he doesn't like little girls."

Sasuke settled into a position where he could watch both Louise and Kirche. The two girls were having a big staring contest, and he really didn't want to be in the middle of two girls fighting.

This wasn't his business, and if they wanted to kill each other, it was fine by him. It would actually be good for him if they both ended up dying.

Louise then turned around, seemingly quenching her anger. "Let's go familiar." She quipped, before waiting for Sasuke's response.

The Uchiha boy in question took a few looks between the two girls, before settling on moving towards Louise. Even though she was annoying and screamed too loud in her high pitched voice, she was still better than...this girl.

As the two walked out the door, Sasuke took a brief look back at the red haired girl, who had a shocked expression on her face, before slamming the door. Louise looked smug at his action, but Sasuke simply ignored it, walking forward.

* * *

In Louise's room, the atmosphere of anger came back almost immediately as the two entered her room. The Uchiha raised his eyebrow seriously as he wondered what was troubling the pink haired girl.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked, leaning against one of the walls of the room. There was obviously something going on between those two girls, and Louise was even more annoying when she was angry.

The pink haired girl bloated her cheeks up, before yelling, "Why were you with that Zerbst, familiar!"

"None of your business," Sasuke replied easily, before turning to look up at the two moons.

Even though it was weird having two moons, the Uchiha admitted that they were beautiful. There was one big bluish moon, and a smaller pink moon right next to it. It sure was different than the one he was used to.

The Uchiha heard a drawer open, and he shifted his eyes slightly, moving his hand to block an impending...stick?

Louise had apparently tried to hit him with a stick of some sort.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, as Louise tried to break the Uchiha's grip on the stick.

Louise huffed, not letting go of the stick. "It's a whip for horseback riding," She then added angrily, "I was wrong in thinking you were human, so because you're an animal, you should be treated as such!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in irritation. This girl just wouldn't shut up, would she? The Uchiha broke Louise's grasp on the stick, before tossing it out the window, ignoring the ludicrous expression on the girl's face.

"What was that, familiar!" The girl yelled, throwing a mini tantrum.

The Uchiha leaned against another wall, responding seriously, "I'm not your animal. So stop treating me like one." He was going to add a death threat, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands again.

Just like before, it seemed that even death threats or threats of harm were not allowed because of the familiar bond.

He would have to start researching ways to sever that bond.

Cause there was no way that he would want to be stuck with a girl like this. Sasuke glanced briefly at Louise, who had started to get into bed, muttering to herself. But the girl did remind him of someone.

"I'm only here because of your summoning. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here." Sasuke stated with apathy, glaring at the pink haired brat. "Don't forget that."

Louise huffed in her bed, as she snapped her fingers, turning off the lights. A brief silence went on between the two, with Sasuke looking out her window, and Louise seemingly sleeping.

And with that, the tense atmosphere slowly disappeared.

Sasuke held no negative emotion for the girl, except for the fact that she screamed too much and she was extremely annoying. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies.

Well...

"Did you go with her?" Louise whispered quietly. Sasuke's trained ears picked up the whisper quite easily, as he contemplated his next words. He didn't want her to start screaming again, and he couldn't hurt her to make her shut up.

He shook his head slowly after a short pause.

"Her salamander took me," Sasuke spoke, his lie blending with his words effortlessly.

Louise nodded, and Sasuke sat down on his hay mattress. It was better than what he slept on when he was training with Orochimiaru, at least. The Uchiah got into a meditative position, controlling his breathing, before he drifted off to a state of resting.

* * *

The Uchiha looked back on all that had happened while he was in this world. His chance of killing Itachi had been ripped from him, but another opportunity had been provided to him. He knew that Itachi had to die, but he didn't necessarily want to leave this world right now.

While Itachi was getting stronger, Sasuke would be advancing at a much quicker rate because of how the times in their two worlds differed.

The boy's heart lept at the opportunity to kill Itachi, but he chided himself. He was not at Itachi's level yet.

But before he started training seriously, he would have to figure out a few things.

The first thing he needed to learn, was how he could escape from this world. There was undeniably a way to leave this world, since there was a way to enter the world. Unfortunately, there only seemed to be a few intelligent minds in the academy he was currently living in.

There must be some useful information in the academy that he was residing in. Maybe a library of some sorts, or a record.

If he left the academy... Truthfully, he didn't even know if he could leave the place. With the contract that had been formed against his will, much to his ire, he didn't know how far the contract binded. It could control his actions, a fact that made him shake with anger.

There was no way that he would be controlled by some contract!

But he'd rather not die, and he couldn't kill Louise...yet.

So the best thing he could do in his current situation was to just remain where he was. If he left the academy, most likely information would be much harder to gather, seeing as he didn't understand the written language in this world, and he didn't know what kind of creatures lived in this world.

The Uchiha thought about sending shadow clones out to investigate for him, but that would use too much chakra. How that blonde idiot ever made so many clones still angered him, making him clench his fists in jealousy.

Sasuke quickly calmed himself.

He would be able to surpass anybody in the elemental nations, as long as he kept training.

But back to the topic of escaping. As Sasuke sat meditating, his face was settled in a grim frown. How would he get back to his world? He had already settled that he would remain in the academy until he used it for all the information he could, but what if he was unable to find a way to return to his world?

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, but the possibility was certainly there.

But as long as Itachi was out there, he would not allow himself to fail in his goal.

That was for certain.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sasuke grunted, as Louise attempted to pull him towards some stables. He wasn't budging at all, simply opting to stare at the sky in annoyance. Today was supposed to be his training day!

Maybe he could make a shadow clone to try and divert Louise's attention so he could get away.

"We are going to get you a sword!" Louise smugly shouted, piquing the young Uchiha's attention. A blade huh...Orochimaru had told Sasuke that a sword might be useful in his battle with Itachi, but unfortunately, the Uchiha had not learned how to use a sword yet.

Sasuke smirked, before shaking Louise off him. He would go with her, but he would not be seen as the girl's pet. He ignored Louise's huff of indignation, as he began to follow her into a stable.

So the people in the world used horses as a method of transportation. Louise got on a horse, shaking every once in a while, as Sasuke simply smirked at her with a superior expression.

Couldn't even ride a horse, what a disappointment.

Louise looked at him angrily, while motioning to the spot on the horse behind her. Sasuke would prefer to just run alongside the horse, it might be some good exercise. But then again, he really didn't know where he was going.

But training was much more important than any sword.

"I'll run behind you," Sasuke waved, as he pushed the horse off, causing Louise to almost fall off. She looked at Sasuke for an explanation, but the Uchiha was no longer paying attention to her, causing the pink haired girl to grumble in exasperation.

But the girl did follow his directions, riding off with her horse. She looked behind her, watching Sasuke as he just seemed to stare at the horse. The Uchiha smirked slightly, before pushing a bit of chakra into his legs, causing them to tense with strain.

He then leaped, becoming almost a blur, as he landed next to the galloping horse. Sasuke smirked as he showed off his skills. He always did like doing that. The Uchiha then started to run beside the horse at a leisurely pace.

The Uchiha spared a quick glance at the girl, who's mouth was open in bewilderment. "How can you run that fast!" The pink haired girl yelled, trying to overpower the noise of the horse and the wind. "That's impossible, Familiar!"

Sasuke simply ignored the girl, asking his own question, his voice somehow able to be heard through the winds, "Where is the destination?"

Louise replied neutrally, still in a state of shock, "Its about a three hour trip in this direction," The pink haired girl inclined her head towards the direction they were currently going in.

Sasuke nodded once, "I'll meet you there."

The young Uchiha then proceeded to focus a bit more chakra to his legs, before leaping onto a nearby tree, disappearing from view. There was no reason to travel with the girl, it would probably give him a headache.

Louise stared at the spot, confounded, as she wondered what exactly her familiar was.

* * *

Sasuke sniffed slightly, as something in the air seemed wrong. It was a little bit colder than usual, and there were hints of chakra in the breeze. Maybe someone had gotten into a fight? He shook his head as he jumped off a tree branch, it didn't matter to him.

It had been about an hour, traveling at a decent pace, and he had yet to see any sign of civilization. A crash to his left disturbed the Uchiha's thoughts as he snapped his head towards the source of the noise.

He then altered his direction, landing in front of a carriage that looked to have fallen over.

"Don't hurt us!" A man screamed, as the carriage was ripped open, displaying some...thing that looked to be attacking everything in sight. It was completely blue, and seemed to be much taller than the young Uchiha.

It's eyes were dark green, displaying a deep animosity for every living thing, and it held a big piece of wood in its hand.

What looked to be a small family ran out from beneath it, screaming and pleading for help. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stood there, watching the creature start to attack the family, using its big meaty arms in a sweeping motion.

Sasuke had no business with what was happening in front of him.

But he could not let innocent people be killed. At least if he could stop it.

The Uchiha leaped forward, kicking the thing straight in the face, watching in satisfaction as he heard a crack in it's face. Sasuke followed up, bringing his other leg back, before slamming it back into the Troll's face.

He ended his combo with a spinning axe kick, sending the creature to the ground, face-down. Sasuke elegantly did a backflip, pushing off the creature's face, before landing on the ground in front of the downed form of the thing.

Sasuke took a moment to sneer at how pathetically weak the thing was, before he turned the victims of the attack.

A man was huddling with what looked to be his wife and children, before the man yelled, stuttering slightly. "T-thank you, s-so much!" The man then went down on his hands and knees, bowing to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke ignored the man, turning to the woman and her children. "Are you all ok?"

They stuttered out a few affirmations, and the Uchiha turned to the bowing form of the man.

And he grabbed the man's shirt, lifting him off the ground, before staring at him in the face.

"It's pathetic," Sasuke whispered, his voice deathly silent as a look of fear appeared on the man's face. The young Uchiha's face contorted with rage as he spoke his next few words. "You weren't able to protect your family." The man seemed to realize this, as his whole body sagged.

Sasuke threw the man on the ground. "Never let this happen again."

The man shakily nodded, as Sasuke surveyed the damage that had been caused by the thing. "Where's the nearest settlement from here?" The young Uchiha inquired as he started to kick the green thing's face.

Even though it was weak, it did let him stretch his body a little bit.

A point to the north, and the Uchiha was gone, disappearing in a burst of speed, shocking those present.

* * *

Sasuke had found a town of some sorts. It looked extremely similar to the towns in the elemental nations, except all of the passersbys and inhabitants were wearing weird cloaks and clothing. Most of them seemed to hold an air of regality and superiority.

That angered the young Uchiha, but he stifled it in order to try and find Louise.

All of a sudden, he heard loud screaming, and he knew that the pink haired girl had arrived.

Sasuke walked to the spot where he had heard the scream, only to see Louise on the ground, and her horse laying down on the ground beside her. The pink haired girl seemed to be cursing angrily, until she realized that the Uchiha was seeing all of it.

As she saw the Uchiha, she huffed, before adjusting her clothing, trying to keep whatever pride she had left.

"Let's go," Sasuke remarked, as waited impatiently for the girl to get ready.

"Don't order me around!" Louise yelled, her face a vibrant shade of red as she walked to a shop primly. Sasuke sighed in annoyance at her immaturity, before looking down at the horse, which was still lying on the ground.

He grunted in annoyance, before roughly leading the horse to a random post.

What an idiot, that girl was.

In the shop...

Apparently the pink haired brat really did know her shops. There were swords everywhere, displayed proudly like trophies. But none of them really stuck out to him. They all seemed to be the same except for some really shiny ones.

But he didn't want the really shiny ones; he wanted the ones that could actually be used in a battle.

The shopkeeper gave Louise what seemed to be a small short sword, and Sasuke took a good glance at it. It seemed like a normal sword that anyone could use. He wanted a sword that was unique, and had special abilities.

Also, a sword that could channel chakra would be the best choice.

The shopkeeper seemed to get into a small argument with Louise, before finally bringing out a golden, extravagant sword. The girl's eyes started to light up at that, and Sasuke regarded with a critical eye.

It didn't seem too useful as a weapon.

Louise handed the weapon to him, and he ran his finger along the edge.

It was dull.

That could easily be fixed, but the material in which it was made of...

Sasuke took a close look at the sword, before turning it slightly, watching the sword as it gleamed in the light. It was made of gold. And a golden sword was mainly for decoration. The Uchiha channeled a bit of chakra into the sword, but frowned once he felt that the metal of the sword could not be used as a suitable conduit for chakra. That meant this sword was completely useless.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke looked at the shopkeeper, who seemed unexpectedly nervous as the young Uchiha looked over his merchandise. Finally, Sasuke reached his decision.

"This is trash."

The shopkeeper looked shocked, but Louise's face was furious with indignation. "What do you mean, familiar!" She looked at the sword, and then back to the Uchiha. "Your master decided to buy you a sword! Now accept it!"

Sasuke bristled at the 'master' comment, but ignored the girl before going to look at better swords.

An old, rusty voice then spoke up, causing Sasuke to instantly raise his guard. "Oy old man! He got ya there!" The voice then burst into hearty laughter.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. He didn't sense anyone's presence. That meant there was someone extremely skilled in this shop. Sasuke looked around quickly, taking in his surroundings. The person must have been extremely skilled with deception and hiding to escape the notice of an Uchiha.

Sasuke blanched as a sword seemingly shook its way to the top of a barrel. The sword then broke into raucous laughter, as Sasuke stared in interest. A taking sword? Maybe something could have put a genjutsu over it?

The Uchiha picked up the sword slowly, using his chakra to feel for any genjutsus.

But strangely, there was no genjutsu on it. This blade really was sentient. It was rusted, as if it hadn't been used for a while. That could easily be fixed by some polish though. There was no doubt this sword was special, but there was only one more thing to test.

Sasuke channeled some chakra into the sword, and he smirked by the results.

The blade was extremely compatible with his chakra.

"I'll take this one," Sasuke stated after a brief pause. The shopkeeper seemed miffed as the peasant seemed to not be fazed at all by his beautiful swords. Sasuke continued, "How much does this cost?"

The shopkeeper dismissively stated, "Take it! I never want to see it again!"

Sasuke smirked, looking down as he put the blade in it's holster, before fastening it to his purple belt. The blade seemed as surprised as the other people in the room, but the Uchiha simply ignored them all, before walking out, ignoring Louise's cries to halt.

* * *

"You could've at least waited for me," Louise said while panting lightly. Sasuke continued to ignore the pink haired girl, much to his ire, in favor of swinging around his new weapon. The balance wasn't bad on the blade, but it would definitely take some getting used to.

Louise apparently had gotten used to Sasuke's attitude, asking another question, "What was up with that speed you were running at?" The girl then started to stare at the Uchiha; now expecting an answer.

"None of your business," Sasuke briskly stated, continuing to walk.

The girl huffed in annoyance, but she didn't ask any further. Sasuke thought she was going to try and explode him again, which wouldn't end up well for either of them, but she had the common sense to not blow up a public area.

Sasuke walked towards the edge of the small town. "Hey," Sasuke asked suddenly, as he turned around to face the girl that was now on horseback. "I have something to take care of."

Not waiting for a response, he jumped into the forest.

The Uchiha wanted to start training with his new blade. If he could learn to channel chidori through it, he could probably learn to use chidori with any chakra conductive weapon. He wanted to fully master the chidori, so he could use it in any battle situation.

Sasuke rapidly ran through trees, jumping from branch to branch.

"Partner," The same haggard voice from before stated, and Sasuke took a quick glance at his new sword. "Where are we going?" The sword inquired curiously. Sasuke didn't bother with a reply, since they weren't really going anywhere.

The Uchiha boy just wanted to find a clearing large enough so he could train without worrying about hurting anyone.

Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully as he looked around.

The clearing he was in now was perfect.

He quickly unsheathed his blade. "Listen, sword," Sasuke demanded in a stern voice, "You will be residing with me for the time being."

The sword responded sarcastically, "Way to state the obvious, partner." Sasuke gave it a look, and it continued on, "Well then! The name is Derflinger! But you can call me Derf!"

"I see..." Sasuke cryptically answered, before swinging the blade around.

The Uchiha then questioned, "If you are a sentient blade, do you retain your memories?"

Derf returned, "Yeah, I do, partner. But most of my memory is fuzzy, it's been 6000 years after all."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The blade he was wielding was 6000 years old? That sounded ludicrous! But with all the things that had been happening to the young Uchiha, it seemed believable.

"Have you ever heard of a human from another world?" Sasuke grunted, somewhat anxiously waiting for a response. If the sword wasn't lying, and it truly was 6000 years old, it must have heard some information about a strange foreigner from another world.

"Nope," Derflinger stated.

Sasuke sighed to himself quietly. He didn't really expect it to work, but it was still disappointing regardless.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, as he started to swing the sword around. When he first picked it up, it was like a weight on his arm...But now, it seemed like a feather he was swinging around. He didn't even know how to properly use a sword!

But that wasn't the main reason he even wanted a blade.

Sasuke sat down in a meditative position as he started to gather chakra.

He could use the chidori without hand signs, but channeling chakra through a foreign object would probably be much harder.

The Uchiha held Derf in his left hand, as he channeled chakra through it. "Do you feel anything strange, Derflinger?" Sasuke asked, before channeling a bit more chakra into the sword.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do feel sort of strange!"

Sasuke smirked, before trying to change the chakra nature in the sword to lightning. He wrinkled his face in concentration, as the task was much harder than he thought it would be.

Lightning natured chakra was all over the place; it was difficult to control. He had to shape his chakra in order to get it to the state where it was agitated. It was much easier when he had to change the nature of his chakra in his hand, not a sword.

A crackle of electricity sparked on the sword, and Derf yelled, "Wow, I haven't felt like this in years!"

Sasuke grunted in frustration, as he quickly lost his concentration. "Keep quiet, Derflinger," The Uchiha hissed, as he closed his eyes again to focus.

The Uchiha boy attempted the same exercise many times that day, until it was almost evening.

He grunted, as he was running out of chakra, and the most he was able to create was a couple of sparks. He had expected a cloak of lightning to form over the sword. If he used his Sharingan while trying to manipulate the chakra nature in the sword, it only told him one thing.

Sasuke needed more mastery over lightning chakra natures.

That infuriated him, but at the same time, it made sense to him.

The only lightning jutsu he had in his repertoire was chidori, and this was the first time he had experimented with it seriously. And the only time he had actually done training with lightning natured chakra was when he was trained with Kakashi before the chunin exams.

"Partner," Derf spoke quietly. Sasuke turned his head slightly to the sword in his left hand. "You've been here for 3 hours, don't you think it's time for a break?"

The Uchiha boy didn't want to admit it, but the sword was right. He was almost out of chakra, and it was getting late. And in the darkness of the night, anything could happen, and that was when danger became pervasive.

Sasuke nodded,"Let's head back, Derflinger." The boy then put his sword on his belt, before sprinting towards the direction of the academy.

* * *

**Thank you all for the feedback on Sasuke's personality. I will try and make him more in character. For his level of power, I have it all worked out.**

**I did not write this story in an attempt to 'bash' Sasuke.**

**I will most likely be staying with my current writing style, as I feel that it breaks things up effectively without losing the reader's interest. **

**For the suggestion of a younger Sasuke, I did toy with that idea early on when brainstorming, but I decided against it. And at this point, it is too late to change. **

**Anyway, tell me how bad I did, how good I did, basic feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke leapt towards the academy walls, stealthily getting past their gates, before heading up to the tower in which Louise was probably already sleeping in. He had made decent enough progress with his lightning chakra nature, but he planned to try and increase his control.

The Uchiha entered Louise's room, ready to rest a bit. This late at night, surely the girl wouldn't be up to cause any noise.

Well, he was wrong. Louise was sitting on her bed, glaring at the Uchiha, who matched her gaze readily. "Where...were...you.." The girl breathed out, her face promising pain if she didn't get a response.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was somewhat immune to most death stares. He turned his head to stare at a wall, replying, "I was doing something, like I said." Louise did not appear sated at all by his answer.

She got up, and Sasuke simply closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Because you came back so late, go do my laundry!"

Sasuke stared at Louise in irritation, before turning his head to the side. "Tch, do it yourself."

Louise only seemed to get angrier at that, "A familiar should do what his master says! Now go!" She then started to point her wooden stick at the Uchiha, causing him to growl in exasperation.

He wasn't in the mood for this.

Sasuke snapped, "I'm not your dog, go do it yourself!"

The pink haired girl shook with anger, before stammering, "You..you..you dog!"

Sasuke shielded his eyes before using the replacement technique to exit the room, avoiding the explosion. He sighed from the other side of the door. Why couldn't things ever just be quiet!

He leaned against the door, wondering when her temper would finally die down. Then maybe he could get some rest. He had only helped her the other night because he was in a weakened state, and she actually had leverage on him.

But now, when he was relatively well, she had nothing that could hurt him.

And it still annoyed him how he couldn't just knock her out.

A shift in the floor made Sasuke stop leaning on the door, turning slightly to catch a basket that was aimed towards his face. "Don't come back in until you wash that!" The irate girl yelled, before she slammed the door brutally on its hinges, leaving Sasuke in the hall.

The Uchiha sighed in frustration; looks like he was sleeping outside for the time being. He had an idea to rip the door off, and beat the girl, but if he ripped the door off, she would just get more annoying, and he still couldn't hurt her.

As the boy started walking down the hallways of the tower Louise stayed in, he thought about why he was even staying with her.

He didn't really have a reason to stay with Louise, she was just an annoying naive spoiled brat who knew nothing . He did, however, have a reason to stay in the academy; it was a resource for him to try and learn as much information as he could. So the young Uchiha would just have to survive on his own for a while.

Sasuke absentmindedly started walking towards a random fountain, unconsciously still holding the basket of clothing that Louse had thrown at him. The boy sat down next to the fountain, before setting the clothes down next to him.

He would just rest here until it was daylight. Then he would go out to the forests and work some more on his lightning natured chakra. The Uchiha took a brief look at his sword, which seemed to be resting as well.

But then again, he couldn't really tell.

Sasuke closed one eye, keeping the other one slightly open in case of any attacks.

He would probably be able to handle himself, but it never hurt to be too cautious.

* * *

After quite some time, a shadow passed over the young Uchiha boy, and he looked up, annoyed by the unwanted presence. "What do you want?" The Uchiha stated, before taking a good look at whoever had disturbed him. It was the maid from before, Siesta. "You're disturbing my rest."

The maid flushed with embarrassment, hurriedly stating, "I'm sorry, Mister Sasuke, but I just saw you had some laundry, so I decided to help you out with it!" She then proceeded to bow humbly to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke looked to the side, to see that the pink haired girl's clothing had been neatly washed and folded. He then got into a sitting position, stating slowly, "I wasn't going to do it anyway."

Siesta just flushed once again, before shyly responding, "I didn't want Mister Sasuke to get in trouble with Miss Valliere."

The Uchiha looked at the clothes basket, and then the maid, who was once again looking down at the ground.

It appeared that he owed her now.

Why were the people around him so nosy?

Sasuke stretched his arms, slowly getting up, before he picked up the basket of clothing that Siesta had done. He would have just thrown it away right there, but it seemed like a waste to do so now.

"Why would you do something like this anyway?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little rougher than usual because he had just woken up.

Siesta replied almost immediately, "I just wanted to help you."

"I see."

The maid then turned around to leave, but before she did, she said some last words. "I want to thank you Mister Sasuke." At Sasuke's curious gaze, she went on, "Because of you, and your will to fight against the nobility around here, you've given me the strength to carry on."

Sasuke paused for a bit to digest that information.

He hadn't really done much at the academy besides beat that blonde arrogant kid in a duel. How did she get all that from just one fight?

The maid turned to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Thanks," The Uchiha boy honestly, not really sure how to react in his particular situation. Siesta just gave the boy a smile, before running off, leaving him standing there.

"You've sure got an entourage kid!" Derf yelled mockingly, as Sasuke ignored it's playful banters. He wasn't in the mood.

He looked up at the sky. Morning was coming soon, and he didn't particularly know what to do. He wasn't extremely hungry, but he would probably drop by the chef's place and grab some food before going off to train again.

The boy then looked at the basket of laundry in his hands. Maybe he would drop the thing off first.

* * *

Sasuke ate a piece of bread silently, having come to pick up some food after delivering the clothes. Thankfully, the girl had still been asleep so the Uchiha didn't have to deal with her annoying high pitched voice.

"Anything for you!" The large chef shouted jubilantly, before stopping to yell at a slacking chef.

Sasuke observed everything around him with a critical eye. These people that worked under the nobles, the peasants, seemed much more bearable than the students in the academy. Maybe he would start living here, so he could avoid the annoyances of the school.

"You think I'll be forced to go there too?" A demoralized maid asked loudly, causing the Uchiha's attention to be shifted to her. The large chef sighed wearily, the first sign of negative emotion that Sasuke had ever seen from the guy.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong.

"Most likely, you will not be chosen." The chef started wiping tears in his eyes, crying, "The only one who was taken was our poor Siesta!"

The Uchiha looked at the now sobbing man with interest. "Hey," Sasuke stated plainly, causing all attention in the room to be drawn to him. "What happened to her?"

There were a couple gasps throughout the room, as the chef looked up seriously. "You mean..you don't know?"

Sasuke grunted irritably. "Fill me in on what has happened," the boy demanded angrily.

The chef looked around at the other occupants of the room, who strangely disappeared, leaving him only to sigh. "Well, a Count came to the academy a couple days ago, requesting Siesta to become his maid. She just left this morning."

Sasuke looked down at his food for a little bit. So that was the case. He didn't particularly care much if she was here or not, but for some reason, her leaving gave him a bad feeling in his stomach.

"What is to become of her?" Sasuke queried, his voice completely apathetic.

The chef shook his head dejectedly, before sighing out, "When a man of nobility asks a peasant to become his personal maid, it usually means that the woman will become his...mistress."

He then continued to cry, "From now on, she'll be forced to live in an unsightly manner!" The chef went on excessively, "All alone in a place like that! Wahh!"

A noticeable hitch was heard in Sasuke's breathing at the use of those fated words. Those were the words which...Itachi used when he massacred the clan. Those words...they made the young Uchiha clench his teeth in anger.

All...alone..

Sasuke shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts.

But the whole mistress thing...

The Uchiha closed his eyes briefly in somewhat shock. He was surprised that there were such primitive customs like that in the world he was currently in. Sure there were political marriages and alliances, but never had he heard of nobility just being able to take any peasant as slaves!

"What is the name of the Count who has taken her?" Sasuke demanded. Those words...they brought up a strong reaction, and now he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

The chef looked appalled. "You can't possibly be thinking of going-" The man was cut off my a sharp glare from Sasuke. For a while, the two had a staring contest, in which Sasuke was giving a fearless, dark look, which the chef attempted to reciprocate. Finally, the man gave up. "The man's name is Count Mott."

The Uchiha nodded swiftly, before standing up suddenly, startling the chef in front of him. "Thank you for the food," Sasuke politely spoke, before he left the building.

"That kid is going to die," A maid whispered to the big chef. The man nodded sadly as Sasuke's form retreated into the distance.

* * *

"My sweet Montmorency!" An arrogant blonde boy yelled, as he was swiftly denied by his loved one. She had not forgive the boy for cheating on her, and was being extremely difficult to even talk to.

She was only mad of him because of that commoner who had dared to reveal his plans!

"Please, my delicate rose! You mustn't let the words of a commoner get to-"

Someone coughed, and Guiche turned to stare at the intruder, before hiding behind Montmorency. "You!" Guiche screamed as he pointed an accusing finger at the black haired boy. "What do you want from me!"

The Uchiha ignored Guiche's cries for help, before demanding, "I need directions to Count Mott's place."

The arrogant blonde boy continued to close his eyes, screaming about how he wanted his mommy. Sasuke sighed in frustration as he lifted the blonde boy off the ground, before staring darkly at him, the Uchiha's eyes gleaming almost evilly in the light of the room.

He wouldn't hesitate in hurting the boy; the kid probably deserved it anyway.

Guiche could only stutter in response, but he responded nevertheless, causing Sasuke to drop him unceremoniously, before walking away.

The Uchiha had better things to do than meddle in the affairs of cowards.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he ran through the forests. It was now around evening, finding out where Count Mott lived was quite a difficult task when most of the kids in that academy were dreadfully incompetent.

He was told that it was about an hour's walk from the academy to Count Mott's manor, but with Sasuke's speed, he could easily make that distance in 20 minutes. "Derflinger," Sasuke inquired to his sword, which had popped out of its sheathe. "Be prepared for a fight, I might have to use you later."

"Yeah, yeah," The sword stated sarcastically, before it's voice tone changed. 'I really want to see you fight, partner! After all, a strong sword like me needs a great partner!" Sasuke didn't reply, opting to smirk in amusement.

He narrowed his eyes slightly a couple minutes later, as he could see light coming from the tree tops. The Uchiha landed in a crouch on a branch, observing the Mott Manor. It was put in between two big lakes, and there only seemed to be guards at the front gates. There were small walls around the manor, but that was nothing for a ninja who could walk on walls.

Sasuke didn't even need to walk up there; he simply jumped over it. But the real question now was...how could he get in. The Uchiha boy could always blast his way in, but that probably wouldn't go very well. He didn't want to end up killing anyone unnecessary.

The Uchiha looked at the two guards, who were wearing distinct uniforms.

Perfect.

"Transform," The Uchiha whispered quietly, as he took the exact shape and form of one of the guards at the front of the manor. He jumped to the entrance of the manor, his body only a black blur.

Sasuke knocked on the door of the manor quietly, to make sure that the guards would not be able to hear it. The door opened very slightly, and he was met with the face of an another guard.

"What do you want, guard!" The man yelled. He was wielding a spear in his hand, and it was obvious that he was of higher ranking than the men outside. But no guard was a match for the Uchiha, as Sasuke knocked the man out quickly, before hiding him under a bush.

Another transformation jutsu later, and Sasuke was walking through the manor, completely hidden in the enemy.

He would have to find this Count Mott though. But that wasn't too difficult. He simply asked a passing servant, and although she looked at him incredulously, she told him where the Count would be.

Sasuke smirked.

Perfect.

The Uchiha knocked slowly on the Count's door, disguising his voice, "Sir, we have captured an intruder, and we would like to bring him in."

Loud fits of coughing was heard from the other side of the door, before a loud voice boomed, "Bring the intruder in!"

Sasuke fingered the hilt of his sword, which had been safely hidden with the transformation jutsu. The plan was simple, he would ask for the Count to return Siesta to the academy and never take another mistress ever again, and if the man refused, he would end up unconscious.

The Uchiha walked into Count Nott's room, taking a split second to look around the room. He had already spotted Siesta, who was with a bunch of other maids bowing in a corner.

"Where is the intruder, guard!" The Count angrily screamed, his face red with annoyance.

Sasuke shifted, getting ready to release the transformation. "He is..." Release! "right here." The boy stated, as the Count and the maids stared at him in shock. "Count Mott...My name is... Sasuke, and I have come to ask you something." The Uchiha wasn't sure if he wanted to use his full name; that would garner more attention, after all.

The Count shakily recovered, "Wha..what is it, peasant!" Sasuke scoffed, as the man had already judged him after only hearing him speak once!

"Release all of your mistresses, and never take another one by force ever again."

The Count openly laughed at that, probably expecting it to be a joke. But as Sasuke's face remained stoic and serious, the Count got up in anger slowly. "You think a mere peasant...like you, can order me, Count Mott, around!"

Siesta then burst forward, "Please forgive him sir, please!" She got down on her hands in knee, bowing to the Count. "I'll do anything! Just please forgive this rude commoner! Ple-"

"That's enough," Sasuke interrupted, as he grabbed the hilt of Derf. "Count Mott, I formally challenge you to a duel."

Siesta gasped in horror, but the Count just laughed terribly. "A duel? You, a commoner, wish to duel me! You must know there is no chance of you winning this duel!"

The Uchiha ignored the man, "If I win, you will never forcefully take another mistress again, and release all your current ones." The Count looked absolutely stunned at Sasuke's gall and disrespect, but nevertheless, the boy continued, "If you win...you'll have successfully defended your honor. And you can have this..."

Sasuke then gestured to his sword.

The Count laughed, "A blade as rusty as that! What would I ever want that for!"

"Oy, don't make fun of me!"

The Count's eyes widened. "Oh, a sentient blade! Now I like the sound of that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Now do you accept the terms of the duel?"

Count Nott sneered, his arrogance practically palpable in the air. "Of course I accept!" He then reached for his staff. "But let's do this outside, I wouldn't want to ruin my manor with your blood."

"Same here."

* * *

"Where is that stupid dog!" Louise ranted as she walked through the dinner tables. The only trace of him he had found was the laundry basket that she had told him to do last night! But he hadn't shown up for breakfast, lunch, or dinner!

Maybe he had run away...

The pink haired girl shook her head. There was no way her familiar would do that!

"Oh? Who are you looking for, Zero?" A sultry voice stated behind her, and Louise shivered involuntarily. She then let her anger take hold of her, and she turned around to scream.

"None of your business, Zerbst!"

The red haired mage then looked around, ignoring Louise for the moment, much to the girl's ire. "I don't seem to see Sasuke around here, did you lose him?" Louise seemed to grunt angrily, before she attempted to storm off.

"Now wait, Louise, we all know you are a zero, but a familiar running away from it's master has never been heard before!" Kirche then burst into laughter, causing Louise to stare angrily.

The two then had a glaring match for a couple of minutes, before an arrogant boy went between them. "Ladies, ladies, what is the problem?"

Louise turned her head to the side, puffing in indignation. "My familiar seems to have disobeyed me, and now I can't find it anymore!"

Guiche then put on a thinking expression. "Your familiar? He came to me earlier looking for directions to Count Mott's manor! He was pretty determined to find that out too; he even went between Montmorency and I!"

The two girls both gasped in surprise. Sasuke was going to Mott's Manor?!

"That idiot!" Louise screamed, as she took off. Or at least she tried to, before Kirche's hand stopped the pink haired girl. Louise turned to yell, but Kirche spoke in a no-nonsense voice, "Let's have a truce for now, so we can rescue my darling Sasuke."

Louise looked curiously.

"We will fly to the manor using Tabitha's dragon, right Tabitha?" The blue haired girl in question nodded once, before returning to her book. "That way we will get there much quicker than going on horseback."

The pink haired girl seemed to think about it for a while, before she agreed begrudgingly.

* * *

"You know kid," Derf said, as Sasuke walked outside of the manor. "This partnership, while it was a short one, was one of the best partnerships I've ever had."

The Uchiha shoved his sword back into the hilt before stopping, looking as the Count had stopped walking as well. They now faced each other, and Sasuke took the opportunity to look at the terrain.

Most of the front yard of the manor was filled with lakes, and there were only a few bushes.

It wouldn't be easy to disguise himself if he needed to, but he doubt he would need to.

"You will lose, you peasant!" The Count laughed mockingly, as he waved his staff around. "But you should feel honored to die by the hand of a noble!"

Sasuke showed no reaction, before grabbing his sword, swinging it in front of him before he stopped in a stance. "Enough talk," the Uchiha said with a clear, demanding voice. The Count stood there with an annoyed expression on his face, but nevertheless, he motioned to his guards.

The man then spoke loudly, "This duel will end if one of us were to fall unconscious, or if one of us surrenders."

Sasuke nodded very slightly, and the Count motioned to his guards to leave the premises of the area. "Now let us begin!"

The Uchiha's muscles tensed as he leaped forward, hoping to catch the man by surprise. He had no idea what the abilities of the Count were, so the only thing he could really do was to catch the arrogant man by surprise.

Sasuke swung his blade, watching in satisfaction as a look of utter shock and surprise crossed the Count's face, before the look turned to a smirk. The Uchiha frowned as his blade seemed unable to penetrate what seemed to be an invisible shield surrounding the Count.

His body then strained, as he jumped back to avoid a dagger of...ice?

The Count boomed, his voice surprised, but accepting. "You are very fast, especially for a mere peasant!" Daggers of ice seemed to rise in the air, somehow forming themselves from surrounding waters. "But unfortunately for you, even if you are fast, you cannot get through my ultimate defense!"

He then started laughing, as the man motioned with his staff, sending countless amounts of daggers towards the Uchiha.

"They call me Mott of the Waves, now die you commoner!"

Sasuke looked around, before he molded some chakra in his eyes, causing them to transform into a fully matured Sharingan. With his eyes, he could easily evade all of those daggers.

But the sheer amount of daggers in the air caught the young Uchiha off guard.

He gritted his teeth. He lost his advantage of surprise with that first move, and now the Count was treating him seriously. If only he had used chidori to start the match, the duel would already be over.

Sasuke shifted his head slightly, avoiding the first dagger, before jumping to the side, avoiding the rest of them. But when he landed, there was already another wave of deadly projectiles aiming for him.

The Uchiha clenched his left hand, which held Derflinger, before using his sword to deflect the daggers, avoiding them when he could. He then watched for an opening, as he started to channel chakra into his sword, converting the chakra nature to lightning.

There!

Sasuke smirked as he leapt forward at an incredible speed, his form merely a blur as Derf collided with the Count's invisible shield, slightly glowing. Most likely it was because of the lightning natured chakra running through it. He wasn't a master at controlling lightning natured chakra, but he had mastered it to the point where he could use it in battle.

The Uchiha applied more force to his blade, struggling to break the shield. He wasn't sure if the sword alone could break it, but he knew that with lightning chakra to amplify its cutting power, it might have a chance.

With the Sharingan active, he could clearly see the Count's 'ultimate' defense. It was a barrier of condensed air that would deflect most physical and ranged attacks. But with enough force, it could be broken.

Sasuke observed the miniscule cracks that appeared on the shield, noticing with satisfaction as the Count seemed to notice it also. The Uchiha pushed more chakra into the blade, trying to overpower the Count.

"I've got you!" The Count screamed, as a small dagger came flying out of one of the lakes surrounding the Uchiha, hurling towards the boy with high speed.

The Uchiha quicky contemplated his options. The barrier was breaking down, and if he continued pushing chakra into his blade, he would be able to break it. But if he avoided the projectile by jumping away, he would have a much lower chance of getting close to the Count, for the man would be more cautious of close-ranged attacks.

So the Uchiha shifted, twisting his body in midair to avoid the shard. But unfortunately for him, the shard moved with him, managing to impale itself on his right shoulder.

Sasuke grunted in pain as he continued to press down on the Count. He had managed to avoid taking the hit head-on; it was aimed for his heart, a killing blow. It was merely a wound, one that could be healed easily.

It wouldn't slow him down at all.

And the fact that the dagger was so thin proved the Uchiha's hypothesis.

His opponent could not do two things at once. The Count could not use his other large scale attacks when his shield was under stress, and when he was using powerful attacks, his shield was probably weakest at that moment.

Sasuke growled angrily, as the two were still in a stalemate. There were sparks flying as the boy's lightning style was clashing with the air around the Count.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted, before doing a neat backflip, jumping away from the Count. If his lightning style infused blade couldn't take out the man's shield, he would just have to aim a chidori when the Count was using a large attack.

"Partner, in front of you!" Derf yelled, as Sasuke immediately jumped in the air to avid a barrage of daggers. The Count appeared to be visibly shaken, as he was kneeling on the ground, covered with sweat and dust.

But that didn't stop the next wave of daggers.

"Partner, watch out!" Derf shouted. The Uchiha grunted in affirmation. He was in a bad spot; he was open as long as he was in the air. But that didn't mean he didn't have any options.

Sasuke used a silent and seal less replacement technique, replacing himself with a random log.

On the ground, the Uchiha observed carefully as the log was torn to pieces by the ice projectiles. He then narrowed his eyes. He couldn't afford to get hit by any of those attacks.

The Count roared, "Take this you peasant!" He then waved his staff around wildly, causing the Uchiha to look around quicky, awaiting the next attack.

Water from the lake started rising in the air, now levitating above the two fighters. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up at the huge floating masses of water.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So that was the real reason he didn't want to fight in the manor. Because he had the advantage out in the front because of all the water present.

That was a lot of water after all...

Which all promptly turned to ice.

Which then turned to swords.

Which then flew towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha's breath qucikened as he looked at his options. Even with his speed, he wouldn't be able to escape by the time the ice spikes descended on him. Which meant he would have to create an opening.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke whispered to himself, as he molded the exact amount of chakra necessary, creating a huge stream of flames to be expelled outwards from his mouth.

"Woah.." Derf whispered in admiration, causing Sasuke to smirk very slightly. He always loved a good chance to show off.

On the situation with the ice daggers, most of the ice burned up, immediately evaporating into mist, but a few daggers were able to resist the heat.

But thankfully, the amount was much less than before, allowing Sasuke to escape the barrage unharmed.

But still..that was a very powerful attack. It took a lot of his chakra to avoid it. A regular fireball wouldn't be too straining of his chakra, but holding one was much more difficult.

'Is that all you've got?" Sasuke taunted, wishing he could see the look on the Count's face. But unfortunately, because of the flames from the Uchiha's fire style jutsu, a huge blanket of mist had formed, covering the entire field.

The Count was probably trying to locate the boy, but in Sasuke's case, the Uchiha had no difficultly locating the man with his Sharingan eyes. The man was almost out of chakra...or whatever energy the people in this world used.

Sasuke was tiring as well, he would have to finish the fight quickly.

Three hand signs were made quickly, causing a distinctive chirping to be heard throughout the field. Sasuke smirked darkly as he increased the intensity of the chidori. He woud have to make the man use a big flashy attack before trying to get through his shield.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke charged the Count, the mist dissipating rapidly as he ran. The Count took note of the Uchiha boy, shouting out, "There you are!" before sending more ice daggers.

Sasuke avoided them quickly, his left hand clenching as his hand was enveloped in lightning. The Uchiha boy continued to dodge the continuous fire, much to the anger of his opponent, before he finally thrust his hand out, colliding with the mage's air shield.

The Uchiha watched carefully, noting that the shield was breaking much quicker than it did before.

But then his senses went off wildly, and the Uchiha was impaled from behind by a huge wave of daggers that the Count apparently had in ambush. The boy fell to the ground, coughing out blood, as the Count started laughing victoriously.

"You never stood a chance, ki-" Count Mott stood shocked as the Uchiha burst into smokes, leaving only his sword, which transformed into..the boy he had just killed!

Sasuke moved swiftly, catching the man by surprise, kicking him high into the air, breaking his shields easily. The 'ultimate defense' was already weak from having to fend off the chidori, and the man had used a large attack, even further weakening it.

So a well placed kick, and the Count was sent flying into the air.

Sasuke jumped as well, appearing right behind the still airborne man. The Count tried to use his staff, but the Uchiha kicked his hand, causing it to be sent plummeting to the ground.

The Uchiha grinned with malice, as the man desperately tried to call on water to help him. Without his staff, it appeared he could not use the element of air, but he could still somewhat control water without a conduit.

But Sasuke intentionally launched the man into the air, as he couldn't make water go higher than 5 meters, which was the distance he lifted the water in the lake. So as the man struggled, Sasuke simply shifted his body, the Uchiha's forearm smacking straight into the Count's chest.

He then followed up with a couple more punches and hard kicks, causing the gasping man to fall towards the ground. Sasuke held on to the man's shirt, bringing him straight into a rearing punch, sending him flying towards the ground.

But the Uchiha wasn't done, grabbing the man's body, smashing it into his knee, before he spun, his leg outstretched, finishing with a devastating axe kick, yelling out, "Lion's Barrage!"

A brutal smash could be heard throughout the field, as Count Mott immediately fell unconscious. Clouds of dust rose from the location of the attack because of the sheer intensity.

Sasuke leaped back from the Count, who was now laying motionless on the grass.

"It's over," the Uchiha's loud voice yelled, breaking the stunned guards of the Count out of their thoughts. "I've beat him, now follow my demands."

The guards looked at their fallen master, before they started to raise their weapons in an act of aggression. Sasuke's raised his eyebrow as he looked as each guard seemed to be trembling.

But they did have the courage to face him, even after knowing what he could do.

"W-wait, s-stop!" A haggard voice yelled, as all the guards immediately bowed, looking at their master, who had risen off the ground. There was a woman next to him, moving water around in a strange pattern. "T-that was an I-impressive battle," Mott remarked, his voice stuttering from Sasuke's blows.

The Uchiha nodded stiffly, showing respect to his opponent. Honestly, he was surprised the man could even stand up after that blow; most opponents would have gone down after a combo like that. He thought that the fool was for sure unconscious.

"Do as he says," the Count ordered, as his guards started to go search for the man's maidens. He then turned to Sasuke, "Never I thought I would see the day, when Mott of the Wave were to lose to a peasant."

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance; the guy never knew when to shut up.

"But as promised, I will adhere to our agreement," Count Mott replied, steadily getting up on his feet. He had figured out the loophole. Forced mistresses didn't mean willing...

So he wasn't too angry, except for that fact that he lost to a peasant.

The Uchiha's face remained unmoving, but he was surprised by the Count's actions. So the man did have honor after all. But the man was still scum.

"Mister Sasuke!" A familiar voice yelled, as Siesta ran towards him, no longer wearing a maid outfit. "Did you really fight him?" She asked hurriedly, checking his body for injuries.

"Enough," Sasuke replied apathetically. He needed to go rest; the duel took more chakra out of him then he thought it would. He had to use chidori twice, and make a shadow clone!

Count Mott boomed curiously, his voice becoming stronger and stronger, "If I may ask, what is your relation with Siesta here? Is she the reason you came here?" The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the man's quick recovery. He must have had some aid from somewhere.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I know her."

He looked at the maid, who's face was now flushed with embarrassment. "Let's head back," Sasuke stated, before walking towards the gate, watching the guards idly, as they bowed to him in respect.

The Uchiha heard footsteps rushing behind him, and he tilted his head to the side to see a smiling Siesta. Sasuke smirked in amusement at the maid's ecstatic face.

But he just kept on walking.

Until a big blue dragon landed in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I chose a very difficult fandom to create a crossover fanfiction, I do recognize that. The power levels behind Zero no Tsukaima and Naruto are much too different to create a balanced story. And I do not see the appeal in writing a story where Sasuke kills everyone. **

**Mainly, I'm not trying to show off his strength, but his intelligence, and his various reactions with characters from the Zero no Tsukaima universe. **

**I'm not perfect, and I know that. So there may be some inconsistencies in my story. The weakness of Sasuke that many readers are complaining about is just the result of me trying to balance out the two universes. So I do understand that, and I apologize if anyone is dissatisfied with my writing abilities.**

**Anyway, that is all, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sasuke!" A high pitched voice shrieked, as Sasuke glanced at the dragon. It appears that the girl had upgraded her transportation from horses. Louise jumped off the blue dragon quickly, before rushing towards the Uchiha.

The girl stopped in front of him, before trying to slap him.

A slap that the Uchiha boy ducked under easily.

"Where were you!" Louise yelled as she kept trying to hit Sasuke, the Uchiha avoiding all of her attacks easily. Eventually, the girl gave up, panting lightly as she glared at the boy. "You missed lunch and dinner."

Sasuke shrugged. He had already eaten, compliments of the chef.

"Don't give me that!" The pink haired girl shouted, before she stopped as someone touched her back. Kirche then popped up behind her, smiling at Sasuke in a way that creeped him out. But his face remained completely apathetic.

"So this is where you've been, Sasuke," The girl slurred, as she tried to wrap herself around the poor Uchiha. He avoided her attempts in the same way he had avoided Louise's attacks.

Finally he sighed to himself. Why was he such an attraction to annoyances?

"It seems that your friends have arrived!" A familiar voice boomed behind him, and Kirche immediately stopped her actions, moving to bow deeply, Louise and Siesta seemed to do the same thing, and Sasuke looked at them curiously.

Louise grabbed the Uchiha's shirt, trying to pull him down. "You're in the presence of a Count! Show some respect!"

Ah, so that was why they were bowing. But unfortunately for them, he wasn't going to bow down to someone who he had beaten. The man was honorable, if a little arrogant, but that didn't garner nearly enough respect to warrant a bow.

"So it's you," Sasuke stated, turning around slightly to see the Count standing arrogantly. He still had quite a lot of bruises and cuts, but he seemed in relatively good shape, considering their battle.

The Uchiha then caught Louise's fist with his hand, causing to girl to stop in surprise. She then asserted herself, "Show some respect familiar! He is of nobility!"

Count Mott's laughing voice interrupted the little scuffle between the Uchiha and Louise, "Now now, on the topic of this boy here," He motioned towards Sasuke. "I appeased the commoner, but only on the premises of him leaving immediately. He has caused quite the amount of trouble with his disrespect."

Kirche and Louise gasped dramatically, and Sasuke heard a third gasp, noticeably smaller, coming from a blue haired girl on the dragon. His eyes narrowed at the small girl; he didn't sense her presence, and the fact that she owned a dragon must have meant she was decently strong.

At least stronger than most of the people he had encountered.

"I'm very sorry, Count Mott," Louise stated in humility, as she bowed low on the floor to the older man.

But the Count just laughed it off. It seemed that he was not showing his extreme anger about losing to the young Uchiha. He probably wanted to save face in front of other nobles. "There will be no apologies, after all-"

"We fought in a duel," Sasuke rudely interrupted, to the shock of the Count, and the anger of the pink haired girl. But before the girl could hit him, the Uchiha continued swiftly, "I lost to the Count."

Siesta gasped next to him, and the Uchiha quieted her with one look. The maid looked extremely angry at the fact that Sasuke was manipulating the truth. But personally, he really didn't want the extra attention.

The Uchiha could understand what it was like to lose pride. And this was probably the best way to keep any conflicts from arising because of the duel. So that was more than enough reason to allow the Count to keep whatever honor he had.

He had no use for a reputation that was created from beating scum.

Sasuke gave the man a knowing look, and the Count nodded slightly in understanding. "But I let him live of course! For he showed me a great battle!"

Louise stopped at that, before bowing once again towards the Count, praising him incessantly. "Thank you so very much, Count Mott! I swear, as long as I live, this lowly Familiar will never enter your grounds ever again!"

The Count waved her off, before grinning. "He is welcome here anytime he likes!" The man sounded relieved in his voice, and Sasuke knew that the nobles around must have taken pride and honor even more seriously than he did.

But it was pretty unlikely.

That left the group of girls speechless, but Sasuke ignored them all in favor of walking towards the dragon. "Can you bring me back to the academy?" He asked lazily. The dragon nodded happily, and Sasuke jumped onto it.

"Goodbye!" The Count shouted, probably relieved and thankful that the Uchiha had saved him his honor and reputation. Sasuke gaved a brief nod, before turning to the small girl reading in the dragon.

"Wait," the girl replied, not even bothering to look up from her book.

The Uchiha grimaced, looking at the others with disdain.

How annoying.

* * *

"You're injured!" Siesta yelled worryingly, as she checked over the Uchiha's body for any other wounds. Sasuke had an injury on his shoulder, due to the ice spike that had pierced it during his battle. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but it wasn't very nice to look at.

The Uchiha dismissed the maid's worries, looking up at the two moons.

After they had arrived back at the Academy, the group had completely dispersed, leaving just Sasuke and Siesta. Louise told him that he was allowed to come back and sleep in her room again, but it was unlikely the Uchiha would do that.

"You are going back up to Miss Valliere's room!" The maid demanded, her face an angry red.

"I don't think so," Sasuke remarked idly, before proceeding to walk away from the fuming maid. He didn't see why she was so angry about him sleeping outside. After all, it was his problem, and he was fine with it.

"Please!" Siesta begged, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to see you hurt!" Sasuke shook his head in annoyance. It wasn't even a particularly bad wound! He had dealt with worse injuries.

But looking at the maid's somewhat crying face, he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

The girl's face transformed into a happy smile, a complete 360 from her old facial expression. Her face then went through a myriad of postures, before a red flush appeared on her cheeks as the pair started walking.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked, as he changed his direction to the pink haired girl's room. It appeared that the maid would not stop following him until he actually went to the brat's room.

The maid had no reply, causing the Uchiha to sigh in displeasure.

They entered the hallway where Louise's room was located, before Sasuke turned to the girl. who then spoke. "Um..Mister Sasuke...I'm very happy you did what you did, and I want to..." The girl's eyes closed, before shouting quietly, "I want to thank you!"

Sasuke spoke easily, "Don't worry about it."

The maid nodded shakily, before her blush intensified. Sasuke looked at the girl for a couple moments, before turning to open the door, when suddenly Siesta had kissed him on the young Uchiha's cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he looked at the maid, who yelled, "Good night Mister Sasuke!" She then promptly ran out of the building. The Uchiha touched the spot on his cheek, before wiping his hand.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted quietly to himself.

How amusing.

He then opened the door to Louise's room, silently preparing himself to dodge a kick or an attack. He didn't know if the girl was volatile at the moment. But instead of an attack, he saw Louise sitting on her bed.

The pink haired girl nodded to the Uchiha, who in turn nodded back. Sasuke then leaned against one of the bedroom walls, closing his eyes, thinking about the events that had happened in the day.

He had went and fought a high ranking noble, who was strong, but not particularly strong. But the Uchiha did not doubt there were stronger mages in the world than Count Mott.

But still...

Sasuke could feel himself getting stronger and stronger. He was making progress with his strength, and he was achieving power by fighting strong opponents. But on the issue of Siesta...

Personally, the girl was one of the only bearable people in the world he was in. She was actually somewhat normal. But the Uchiha felt nothing for her. His only reason for living was to kill Itachi, and there was nothing that would stop him.

He had only helped the girl because it was the right thing to do. Nobody should have to live in an unsightly manner like that.

"Sasuke," Louise interrupted, staring at her familiar who had been in the same position for 10 minutes. The Uchiha didn't respond, but his body twitched, which meant his attention was on the girl. "Why did you go to Count Mott's manor?"

The Uchiha paused for a bit, before answering her question. "I had something to do," Sasuke cryptically replied.

Louise sighed angrily, "Why do you keep doing that! Can't you ever give me a full answer!"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes still closed. "No."

The pink haired brat threw her hands up in frustration, before she reached into a drawer looking for her horse whip. But then she remembered that her familiar had thrown her whip out the window.

She didn't understand!

Why couldn't she get an awesome and beautiful familiar! Why did she have to get stuck with the commoner that wouldn't even follow her directions! Louise took a peek at her familiar, who was still in the same position.

It just wasn't fair!

She wanted to prove to her family, and all of the people in the academy that she was not Louise the Zero! She was a noble, and she wanted to remind everyone of that fact! Louise had every right to study at the academy, possibly more, due to her royal status.

The pink haired girl sighed, before lying down in her bed. Her familiar probably wouldn't help her get dressed in the morning, so she wouldn't even bother in giving him breakfast. But it was just so annoying how useless her familiar was.

And there still was the exhibition...

Louise screamed in her pillow, snapping her fingers to turn off the lights.

She would worry about it later.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, visibly annoyed as the pink haired brat was trying to teach him how to speak. He could already speak just fine; the way the nobles spoke was so overcomplicated and fancy that it was incomprehensible!

"When you walk, lift your legs up more!" Louise scolded, causing Sasuke to grunt in discomfort. Why was he even doing this?

The Uchiha inquired, his voice even, "Why am I even doing this?"

Louise just huffed, "It's for the exhibition of course!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity, causing the pink haired girl to sigh in frustration. "It's a contest, where all the familiars of the academy show off their skills." Her face then looked deadly as she clenched her fist in anger. "The performance of the familiar affects the master's pride and honor a great deal, so this is very important!"

The Uchiha looked with interest, it appeared that the girl had heavy problems dealing with how she was inferior to most of the other kids in the academy. It probably had to do with the nickname, Louise the Zero.

Honestly, Sasuke saw no reason why he would have to participate in an event to 'show off his skills'. He didn't want to attract any more attention than he already had. Somehow, news of his going to Count Mott had been leaked, and he was approached by irritating students, asking how he was beaten.

It took most of his willpower to avoid destroying the bunch of brats.

"And you'll be participating in this exhibition, no matter what!" Louise finished, as Sasuke looked in the distance with a disinterested look. There was no way he would come to a stupid competition like this.

"Not a chance," Sasuke replied stoically, before he grabbed Louise's hand, which had tried to punch him.

What he saw actually surprised him for a little bit. The girl was so angry that her entire face was red, and it looked like she was about to burst into tears at any second. "You're going to go!" She screamed, as she started to break out of Sasuke's iron clad grip.

But unfortunately, it still wasn't enough.

"Please," The girl whispered. It was so quiet that most people probably wouldn't be able to hear it. But with Sasuke's trained ears, he picked it up easily. So the little brat was finally learning some respect.

Sasuke thought for a little bit. He always loved a good chance to show off his skills, but the effects of going could be pretty bad. The Uchiha took a look at the now crying girl, and he sighed. He could just do a small genjutsu or something.

"Whatever," The Uchiha murmured, missing the elated expression on the girl's face, before he quicky left the room. He had somewhat of a soft spot for crying girls, but seeing the brat cry was a little hard to take in, even for him.

He walked down to a courtyard, taking a little stroll to clear his head a bit. After a brief amount of thinking, he decided on one thing. He would just send a shadow clone to do something in his place.

The Uchiha wouldn't have to bother himself with the pointless contest, and the brat would stop crying and screaming.

And while the shadow clone was doing something, the original would be able to go out to the forests and train. Maybe he could try and obtain some new weaponry in the process.

* * *

"Hello Mister Sasuke," Siesta's voice said, causing Sasuke to nod slightly in acknowledgement. Currently, he was watching all the other students and their familiars train for the big performance.

There was a wide variety of animals, ranging from dragons to toads! And there was still that freaky eyeball that seemed strangely fixated on staring at the young Uchiha.

"Are you going to be participating in tomorrow's competition?" The maid asked curiously as she stopped by his side.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke replied lazily, before throwing an interested glance as a salamander shot out some weak flames. Most of the animals weren't very good for combat usage, but maybe they could serve as diversions.

"I'm glad," Siesta smiled, before she came to a realization. "Oh yes! The princess will be coming tomorrow- to see the competition, so you'll be performing in front of the princess!"

The Uchiha nodded absentmindedly. He wasn't too concerned about it, seeing as how he wasn't even gong to be performing. "A princess, huh," Sasuke murmured, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, Lady Henrietta has been the great symbol of our existence for all the citizens."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If this princess was as great as the maid was praising her to be, how come she didn't do anything about the obvious corruption that was going on with the nobility system.

But the Uchiha kept his thoughts to himself, not willing to waste energy in an argument with the maid. She did seem to be pretty enthusiastic about the supposed princess.

His attention then was drawn to a laughing red haired girl, whose salamander was shooting flame at an angry blonde kid. Sasuke smirked in amusement as he watched Guiche's cape ignite, causing him to run around in circles comically.

"We're terribly busy getting ready to welcome the princess, so I'm going to have to leave now." Siesta stated.

"Later," Sasuke replied, nodding in understanding.

But before the maid left, she turned around, giving the Uchiha a bright smile, "Do your best tomorrow Mister Sasuke!"

The Uchiha smirked slightly, watching the maid run off.

It was too bad he wasn't even going to be there.

* * *

Sasuke winced in pain as his ears was filled with the screaming and cheering of the students around him. He was currently standing next to Louise and the rest of the academy, waiting to see the princess arrive.

Truthfully, the young Uchiha boy was a little curious to see why the princess was so well-liked.

"The princess of the Kingdom of Tristain, her royal highness, Lady Henrietta, has arrived!" A loud voice yelled, and everyone instantly quieted down. Sasuke turned an interested eye to a large carriage being guarded heavily.

And there came the princess.

Many people around shared similar looks of awe and wonder, but the Uchiha observed the girl critically. The people around him seemed to be talking about her beauty, but the girl really wasn't much to look at.

She didn't seem to hold a royal air, but she still somehow commanded the attention of so many people.

"Don't look at her highness with those eyes, you dog!" Louise whispered, before trying to grab his shirt.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He had just come to see what the priness really was like, not to be bothered by the pink haired brat. The young Uchiha just wanted to see if all the nobility were as pathetic as the ones he had encountered. Sasuke took another glance around him.

From what he could gather, most of them were fools/

He was beginning to think it wasn't really worth it to stay in the academy.

But then again, where could he go?

The Uchiha was shaken out of his thoughts by an old voice, "Welcome, your highness."

"I'm sorry for the selfish request," The princess stated, showing a smile that made the kids surrounding the Uchiha swoon slightly. Sasuke just looked at them in disgust. It was just a girl! They didn't have to act so weirdly about it.

Then the boy took a glance at Louise, who was equally sharing a look of adoration for the princess.

He shook his head.

What an imbecile.

The boy quickly disappeared, heading off into the forests to go work more on his chidori.

* * *

"Where did you go after the welcoming ceremony!" Louise yelled at the Uchiha, as he entered the room. It was late at night, and he had been working on perfecting his change in chakra nature for basically the whole day.

"None of your business," Sasuke briefly replied, before leaning against a wall in the pink haired girl's room. He was actually pretty tired from his training, even though he hadn't done much physical activity.

But he was sure he could become a complete master of lightning chakra if he just continued what he was doing.

"Why yo-" A knock on the door interrupted her, causing Sasuke to sigh in relief silently. The girl was too loud for her own good, and of course fate had decided to make him have to deal with all the loudmouth idiots.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he attempted to feel the chakra of the person who knocked. But the Uchiha couldn't quite grasp whose presence it was. Which meant it was a total stranger.

He gripped Derf lightly, making sure he would be able to take it out in the case of an assassin or something.

The Uchiha boy didn't doubt that he had already made quite a few enemies from what he did at Count Mott's manor.

"It's open!" Louise called, her previous anger forgotten.

The door then burst open, revealing a cloaked figure. Sasuke's eyes widened as the figure rushed for Louise. The pink haired girl screamed, but the hooded figure was stopped in their tracks, as the Uchiha had put himself between the two.

He didn't really know why he did that, but he felt some strange compelling desire to save the pink haired brat.

How annoying.

Sasuke pointed Derflinger towards the intruder. "Who are you?" He questioned darkly. The intruder had yet to pull out any weapons or do anything violent, but the Uchiha wasn't going to take any chances.

But then he noticed a line of purple hair fall to the ground. The hooded figure then removed..her cloak, showing the form of the princess, who smiled warmly. "Hello, Louise Francoise!"

The princess then ran towards the pink haired girl, giving her a hug. Sasuke watched the exchange awkwardly, not quite sure to do in the situation. He finally settled on leaning against the wall he had been a few minutes ago.

Apparently, Louise and the princess were very good friends. They were talking about their childhoods, and other things that girls talked to each other about. The Uchiha had tuned out their conversation after hearing something about a letter.

He was just content with closing his eyes, attempting to calm his chakra.

"Your familiar does seem to be quite protective of you, Louise Francoise," The princess gushed, grinning teasingly.

Sasuke cracked one eye open, only to duck under a fist, as Louise tried to pummel him. "I'm so sorry!" Louise yelled, completely embarrassed, "My familiar has shown you a great disrespect for threatening you, and he will pay any price!"

The Uchiha scowled, irritated. Why did the girl have to be so violent!

"It's nothing Louise," the princess warmly stated, causing the pink haired girl to stop in her tracks. "I'm actually happy that you've found a familiar so strong! If I was an assassin, he would have saved your life!"

Louise blushed, her face once again turning red from embarrassment. Sasuke simply sighed in relief, glad the girl was quiet for once. He really wished he could hit the pink haired brat, but sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

"And you, Mr. Familiar," the princess said, turning to give the Uchiha a smile. But unfortunately for her, Sasuke had closed both of his eyes in annoyance. Nevertheless, the purple haired girl continued, knowing the boy was listening. "I just had to meet the familiar who had defeated Count Mott in a duel, and see what kind of person you were like."

Sasuke didn't react on the outside, but on the inside his mind was thinking rapidly. How did she know about that? Did others know that he had beaten the Count as well? But more importantly...who had leaked that information?

"I don't know what you're talking about," The Uchiha lazily replied, causing Louise to growl with anger, and the princess's smile to grow wider.

"Going along with the story, huh?" Sasuke had no response. "Well, Count Mott didn't say anything about it, but when I asked his guards, they told me about how a familiar had beaten their master!"

Louise gasped, looking at the Uchiha boy in wonder, causing him to scowl. The princess had a knowing smirk on her face. "I know everything that goes around in my kingdom, so it was quite easy for me to find this out."

"I see," Sasuke replied cryptically. It was pointless in trying to continue to go with the story now. Sasuke smirked. The girl was much smarter than what she lead people to believe.

"Did you really!" Louise shouted. The princess gave her a reassuring nod, and Sasuke ignored her. She came over to the Uchiha boy, cracking her fists slightly, ready to give the familiar a beating for not showing more respect to the princess.

"But I am happy that a familiar like yourself had been paired with my dearest friend," The purple haired girl said, causing Louise to blush. "You will be able to keep her safe in the event of any danger."

Sasuke flicked his head to the side. As if he wanted to do that.

"But anyway," the princess said, looking outside. "It's getting late now, so I'll take my leave."

"Already?" Louise asked, deflating at the fact that her friend was leaving.

The princess nodded sadly, but she smiled again. "Do not worry, Louise Francoise, we will meet again. I am sure of it." At this, the pink haired girl cheered up a little bit, before she stood, watching the princess approach the door.

But before the purple haired girl left, she said one last thing. "I look forward to your performance tomorrow, Mr. Familiar."

"Hmph."

* * *

Sasuke woke up extra early the next day, getting up very quietly, making sure not to wake the girl up. When the brat got out of bed, she would never stop whining or screaming. And besides, he didn't want her to know that he was leaving.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Sasuke whispered, dividing his chakra up evenly, watching in satisfaction as a perfect copy of him appeared on his makeshift bed of hay and straw. "Is this enough chakra for you, Clone?"

Clone nodded, causing the original Uchiha to nod in satisfaction.

He would head out to the forests to continue his nature transformation training, and also his training with using the sword as a conduit. "I'll be taking Derflinger," Sasuke told the clone, who nodded.

The sword seemed to be asleep as well, which the Uchiha didn't even know was possible. But it was a good thing the sentient item was, or else he would probably end up waking Louise.

And that wouldn't be fun.

"Don't go overboard, save chakra," Sasuke told his clone, watching with suspicion as the clone saluted. He had had problems working with dysfunctional clones in the past, and he didn't want any more issues to arise.

"And remember," Sasuke stated seriously. "If anything happens, tell me about it immediately."

"Right!" Clone yelled, before he cut off his voice, looking at Louise, who thankfully was still asleep.

The two Uchihas nodded to each other, before Sasuke swiftly left the room, going out to the surroundings forests. He was so close to being able to stream chidori through his sword. And after that, he would work on shape manipulation.

* * *

Sasuke was currently walking through a random courtyard, intent on sneaking out of the academy. Apparently they did not let people leave or enter until morning time, and the sun was barely up.

He scoffed mentally. The walls that were designed to protect the academy were so poorly made. With a small leap, he could easily scale the retaining walls. Sasuke was currently running up the walls, intent on making it to the forest on the other side.

"Stop there!" A deep voice yelled, as Sasuke immediately started sprinting up the wall, leaping to the top in a mere matter of seconds. He didn't want to waste any energy on getting over the wall, but it seemed that someone had been able to spot him.

The Uchiha suddenly noticed that a large staff was being pointed at him.

"it's you?" The deep voice asked in curiosity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, it's you!" Mr. Colbert yelled, lowering his staff gradually. It was just Miss Valliere's familiar, the one she had summoned a couple days ago in the summoning ritual. But why was we here, climbing the walls?

The familiar narrowed its eyes, but the teacher could sense no malice or hatred in its glance.

"Why are you here, familiar?" Mr. Colbert asked, as he walked up to the familiar, whose eyes started darting around wildly.

Sasuke looked around at his surroundings, wondering if he could get out of the peculiar situation he was in. It appeared the man did not know that he was trying to escape, but it was obvious the man was somewhat powerful.

It would be better to just come up with an excuse.

"I was going to a town to ask if someone could forge a couple items for me," Sasuke replied, keeping all emotion out of his voice. It would be best to show respect, otherwise he might have to deal with another arrogant noble.

"I see!" The man yelled, his face taking an expression of wonder, before it turned to curiosity again. "What kind of items did you want made?"

At Sasuke's suspicious look, the teacher continued. 'I have quite some skill with forging myself; I could probably make those items for you?"

The Uchiha's look didn't change, however, as he asked, "What's in it for you?"

Mr. Colbert smiled, his face taking on an extremely jubilant expression. "I can observe the culture of the country you came from. That is more than enough reward for me, Mister Familiar."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. If the man really could make weapons, then he could be an extremely useful resource. The Uchiha bent down, picking up two stones, using a genjutsu to change their form into one of a shuriken and kunai.

"I need you to reproduce these," Sasuke stated. He then thought a bit more, before looking down at the ground again, picking up another rock, using a genjutsu to change the form into a light thin wire. 'This one also."

"Oooh, what are these used for?" The teacher asked excitedly, as he took the items into his hands, completely missing the fact that the Uchiha was able to convert pebbles into metal. "Are they made for decoration or something?"

Sasuke didn't want to give away any excess information, so he waved his hand. "Yeah, something like that." He paused, before looking up at the sun, which was rising slowly but surely. "I have somewhere to be, if you see me again, deliver them to me."

The teacher nodded absentmindedly, looking over the items with a blazing passion.

The Uchiha smirked, before leaping over the wall to the forests, the man completely missing it, too fixated on the strange things from another culture.

* * *

Clone woke up, having taken a nap while the pink haired girl was sleeping. Clone thought that the girl actually looked sort of cute when she was sleeping, not that he'd tell anyone that.

The original had a reputation to keep, and he had to do his part by acting as cool as possible.

Louise had tried to help him by giving him lots of practice with speeches and common etiquette, but it just sailed by the Clone's head. He didn't want to have to learn how to walk correctly, and he was sure that the original wouldn't like remembering those memories.

But Clone hoped that he would be able to stick around for a long time.

"Let's go!" Louise yelled, angry and depressed at her familiar's obvious impending failure.

Clone didn't see much to it. He had half of the original's chakra reserves, maybe a little less. Which meant he could do about one big jutsu, and then he would dispel. So he would have to avoid using any flashy jutsu.

Using Chidori would be fine, but he would have to watch it.

He was thinking what kind of genjutsu he could use though. Maybe he could just show off his speed or something. But the original had told him not to do anything that would draw much attention.

So he was stuck in a dilemma.

Currently, the pair were walking down a hallway towards a big stage, where all the other familiars and their masters were waiting. It was apparently a great honor to be performing in front of the princess.

But Clone didn't understand much of it. From the memories of the original, he was able to determine that the princess wasn't actually some high ranking deity deserving of respect. She was just some poor girl who had been forced into a position where she had to sacrifice everything for the good of her country.

Clone was sure the original understood that, but he didn't get why the guy didn't say anything about it.

But it wasn't really his problem, seeing as he was just a Clone.

Louise took a seat, waiting anxiously, tapping her foot against the ground very quickly. She was looking around at the other familiars nervously, probably thinking how embarrassed she would be when her familiar failed.

But he didn't plan to fail.

The girl was loud and noisy, but she got unbearable when she was really angry.

Clone didn't know why the original stayed with the brat. She was way too annoying, but maybe that was the reason why the original stayed with her. She did remind him of a certain loudmouth..

"Mister Familiar!" A voice yelled, as a middle-aged man ran over to the Clone. Clone looked at the man with an appraising look. Who was the guy?

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise yelled in recognition. The man nodded, before smiling kindly at the Uchiha Clone.

Clone looked confused, as the man continued. "I wasn't able to reproduce those decorative items you asked for earlier today." The man then took out one huge shuriken. The Uchiha Clone's eyes widened. "However, I was able to make one bigger version of your decorative item, so you would at least have something."

He would be able to use that weapon in his performance!

So he would just need to show off his control with a Demon Wind Shuriken, and he wouldn't have to waste any chakra! That was an ingenious plan that his original probably thought up!

"Thanks!" Clone stated, before quickly calming himself. He had to look cool. He then changed his face to a look of indifference. "I'll be sure to use it in the future." The man nodded eagerly at the Clone's words, handing over the huge shuriken.

"You can fold it up like this," The teacher stated, folding the blades. Clone held the shuriken in his hand. It was better than the ones that were made back in the elemental nations! It was so unbelievably light, but it still functioned the same way!

"It's made of a very light metal, but it is extremely sharp! Perfect for decorative purposes!" Mr. Colbert gushed, with a look of pride on his face. Meanwhile, Louise was looking between the two with a confused expression on her face, before she turned to start worrying again.

They were both crazy.

Mr. Colbert was about to run off, when he remembered something important. "Oh yes! I have made the durable wire you asked me for, so here it is." The man took out a long piece of wire that looked and felt the exact same as the ninja wire Clone was accustomed to using.

Clone actually felt like grinning, but he had to keep his cool.

He took the wire, stuffing it inside his purple belt, making sure to remember to give it to the original. The original would be so happy to find out that he was once again armed with more than one weapon!

Clone nodded easily, but on the inside, he was really excited for whatever weapon the man had. But now that he had a Demon Wind Shuriken, not to mention ninja wire, it would be easy to show off his skills!

But he had to make sure it wasn't too flashy, or else the original would get angry with him.

The older man ran off, saying he needed to go prepare something for the competition. Clone held the retracted shuriken in his hands, tossing it around to get accustomed to its weight.

He attached the ninja wire to the shuriken, before attaching the wires to his fingers. Clone nodded with satisfaction. It wasn't exactly like what he was used to, but he could work with it.

"Familiar, what is that?" Louise asked, somewhat broken out of her worrying stupor. Clone gave her a brief glance, before deciding not to explain anything to her. She would learn what it was when he went and used it.

"You'll see," Clone answered, before he went back to looking over the weapon.

* * *

"And now the familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" Mr. Colbert's happy voice yelled, as the crowd started to slowly clap, probably expecting some big creature or something.

Clone slowly walked onstage, causing random people in the crowd to gasp in surprise as a human familiar appeared before their eyes. "Allow me to introduce him!" Louise yelled, calming the crowd slightly. "This is my familiar, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. His type is..."

Louise looked down in embarrassment, hiding a blush, as Clone stared at her with curiosity. A random student started insulting the pink haired girl, and other people started joining in, laughing all the while.

Why was she so embarrassed?

"His type is..." Louise tried again after gathering her nerves, finishing, "He's a peasant!"

Numerous laughs rang out in the crowd, and Louise's eyes started to water slightly, causing Clone watched the crowd with a vacant gaze. They weren't the nicest people around were they?

"Just what we'd expect from Louise the Zero!" Someone yelled, making the girl cringe. But Clone had had enough of the loud number of people in front of him. He pulled out his Demon Wind Shuriken, before starting to spin it in his hand.

The crowd quieted down, as the loud noise made by the spinning weapon drowned out their laughter. Louise took a step back from the clone, as he spinning noise increased in intensity.

"Sasuke.." Louise whispered to the Clone, but he ignored her in favor of concentrating on the shuriken.

The Clone held the spinning weapon in front of him, before swinging it around, noting with satisfaction as people in the crowd were wearing expressions of awe. But finally, to finish his little show, Clone reared back, bringing the spinning device back, before he threw it.

Towards the crowd.

People started screaming, before they realized that the strange projectile was going nowhere near them, flying harmlessly over their heads. At that moment, Clone decided to pull on his ninja wire, making a loud hissing sound as the wire stopped the shuriken from flying any further.

He then maneuvered the projectile, making it do spins and loops, causing the crowd to let out impressed gasps. To end it all off, Clone sent the shuriken straight towards himself, causing the girl next to him to shriek in alarm.

But the Clone caught the weapon with one hand, causing it to stop spinning. He was about to give a short bow, and take in all the admiration from the people around him, but a slight tremor made him narrow his eyes.

He shifted his feet slightly, before he felt yet another tremor. Louise was gushing at him, praising him and thanking him. She had yet to start asking where he had gotten such skills. But Clone wasn't very concerned with that.

The Uchiha Clone was concerned about where those tremors were coming from.

A third tremor, this one much larger than the others, allowed Clone to pinpoint the source of the shakes. The others had yet to notice them, but Clone had a feeling something was up.

He turned his head slightly towards a nearby tower, before using some of his limited chakra to jump towards it. To the others, it would have probably seemed like he had just disappeared, but that was the least of his problems right now.

Besides, if he happened to stumble on something important, he would be able to look even cooler than he already did!

The Uchiha clone landed in a crouch...on the arm of what appeared to be a huge rock monster. He had landed on the tower, only to see the huge mass of rock. The monster was apparently trying to punch a tower down, causing the shakes that Clone had experienced earlier.

"Alright then," Clone stated, holding the shuriken in his hand tightly. There was a cloaked figure on the head of the rock monster, most likely the one guiding its actions. Clone's eyes narrowed, "Who are you."

The person under the cloak, most likely a woman due to her high pitched laugh, yelled, "Fool! You stand no chance against me! Leave now and I'll let you live!"

Clone continued to stand on the rock creature's arm, staring at the woman, trying to find out any facial features he could use to identify her. Suddenly, the arm underneath him shifted, and a huge hand reached towards him, trying to pummel himi.

The Uchiha Clone saw through the attack easily, leaping over it, before spinning in mid-air, observing the creature as it punched the tower again. But the punches seemed to be doing no damage; there was a shield protecting it.

But Clone didn't want to wait to see if the shield held up. It was obvious that the woman was some kind of thief; and it didn't appear she was a very good person either. Clone leapt up towards the hand, intent on using chidori to break through it, before he remembered.

He was in a crucial situation!

Clone couldn't afford to use all his chakra and dispel now! And if he did that, then the original would be alerted of the situation, and the original would end up taking all the glory!

If only he had been more mindful if his energy stores. He didn't plan to get into a fight!

The Clone stopped his handsigns, but he failed to notice the monster hand coming towards him, grabbing him in its grip.

Clone really wanted to use chidori, but he really didn't want to pop. And the monster was holding him a grip that just barely prevented him from popping. Clone stared at the woman, who was now commanding the golem to punch the tower wall, as the nuisance had been dealt with.

"Let go of my familiar!" A shrill voice yelled, as Clone's eyes widened.

Why was she here!

* * *

Louise's eyes were basically shining as she heard the praises from the other students about how amazing her familiar was. So what if it wasn't her that was deserving of the attention, it was her familiar!

But she yelled in alarm as the strange projectile her familiar had been using came straight at him. She would never say it out loud, but she was actually worried if her familiar would get hurt.

Sure she liked attention, but she didn't want her partner to get hurt.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar simply caught the spinning item. The crowd started cheering, and the girl reveled in the sounds of their applause. But her familiar's body shifted slightly, causing Louise to stare at the boy in confusion.

His head then turned to look at some random tower, before he disappeared, his form becoming a blur, before it disappeared!

"What!" Louise yelled, not being able to resist. The crowd shared equal thoughts, as they started yelling. Louise balled her fists. Her familiar had done that thing where he was able to disappear!

But why did he do it just then? Was it so he could ruin his master's honor and pride?

Louise shook her head. No, that couldn't be it, because why would he go through the trouble of performing in the first place? The pink haired girl bowed hurriedly, before rushing off to go find her familiar.

The pink haired girl saw him look towards a tower, so her best bet was to look there. She ran towards the tower, sprinting as fast as her noble clothes would allow her to. But when she got there, she sure didn't expect to see an Earth Golem to be holding her familiar captive.

Louise narrowed her eyes. Even to her, it was painstakingly obvious that a thief was trying to break in, with the golem trying to smash the tower wall down. But she was more alarmed at her familiar, who was held captive in the fist of the golem.

"Let go of my familiar!" The girl yelled, watching as the golem slowly shifted to her.

The Uchiha Clone yelled out in response, "Get away from here!" He didn't like the girl much, but he didn't exactly want her to die. He knew the original felt this way as well, but as a Clone, he was more open with his feelings.

"You should listen to your friend," The mysterious woman talked, speaking for the first time. Her voice seemed out of place, probably altered. But why would the thief have to alter her voice?

Clone shook his head, before starting to shout for the pink haired girl to run. She was useless, why couldn't the brat understand that? The girl in question was now waving her wand around, trying to cast an offensive spell. Clone scowled. He was using most of his chakra to try not to dispel, so he had none left to use on a fire style jutsu.

"Fireball!" Louise yelled, whishing her wand around. Clone waited for a bit, before looking around to see whatever the girl had done. Hopefully she'd be able to use her explosions to cause some serious damage.

Unfortunately, the girl completely missed, hitting the wall the golem was trying to break. The Clone's eyes widened as the wall started to break down. He then spared a glance at Louise. If she had that much explosive power; so much that it was stronger than a huge rock monster...

The thief rushed towards a crack in the wall, breaking through. Clone watched closely, looking to see what she was going to take out of the building. The thief ran out of the crack, holding a box of some sort.

Clone and the woman exchanged brief glances, before the woman smirked, jumping back on the golem's head. The grip on the clone lessened, and he let out a breath of relief as he started to fall down to the ground.

He would be able to handle himself from there. But he ended up landing on a blue dragon; the same blue dragon that had flown him from Count Mott's place. He nodded briefly towards the girl, before looking at the monster, which was quickly jumping away.

Clone wanted to go after the thing, but it was obvious in his condition, he wouldn't be able to do much against a monster like that. He growled, irritated. If only the original had more chakra to give him!

The original should have known that it took a lot of chakra to keep from dispelling!

* * *

"I'm so glad you're ok!" The princess worried, as she started to look over Louise. The pink haired girl started blushing with embarrassment, before telling the princess of how honored she felt or something like that.

Truthfully, the clone was beginning to think that it was reaching the end of its lifespan. But it knew that it had to stay alive, so it could see that thief taken down. She mocked him! And there was no way she would be allowed to go unpunished.

Clone bent down a bit, trying to conserve some energy. His whole demeanor was haggard and tired, as both girls were able to notice it. "Are you ok, Mister Familiar?" The princess asked kindly.

Louise didn't take to that too well, running in front of the Clone, yelling, "Don't worry about a lowly familiar like him!" She then tried to prove her statement, hitting the Clone on the shoulder.

Which caused him to fall to the ground in pain, as he just used more of his precious chakra supply to keep from dispelling. His breathing became erratic as he clenched his shoulder in pain,

"We need a medic over here!" A guard' voice yelled, as Louise started shrieking in worry. But the clone didn't even get to see the pink haired girl's face, before he started to move between a state of conscious and unconsciousness.

* * *

Clone woke up slowly, his eyes opening blearily, into the face...of a black haired maid. "You're awake!" Siesta smiled, before going over to a random table. Apparently, the Uchiha clone was stuck in some hospital bed.

"Drink this," Siesta said, as she handed a bottle with clear fluid to Clone. "It will help you regain your strength faster." Clone slowly drank the bottle, looking around as he did. He wasn't inside Louise's room, but the room he was in didn't seem much different

But as Clone finished drinking it, he felt his chakra stores get replenished extremely quickly. He stared at the bottle in surprise, and looked at Siesta, who had a worried look on her face.

"Is it ok?" She asked, taking the bottle from the Clone. "Everyone was really worried when you suddenly passed out like that."

Clone grimaced at the memory of how weak he had been. But now, his chakra stores were almost full, and he felt like he had just been put into existence. He looked at the maid, who still looked concerned, before he waved the girl off.

"I'm fine," Clone croaked, hoping his voice didn't sound too pathetic. He did have a reputation to uphold.

"That's good," Siesta smiled, before it turned into a frown, as the Clone tried to get out of bed. "You mustn't try to move, Mister Sasuke! Your body is still weak from fighting that thief Fouquet the Sculptor!"

That got Clone's attention. So the thief had a name. huh?

Regardless, he had to go after the woman who had shamed him. "I'll be fine," Clone stated, his voice fully recovered. He then hopped out of bed, before asking, "Where did Louise go?"

Siesta blinked. "She was part of the team that was sent to go capture Fouquet. They should be near the gates right now."

Clone couldn't resist giving the girl a smile. Even if the original would never be caught doing that, he was just a Clone. And besides, the maid was actually really kind-hearted. "Thanks," Clone replied, before walking out of the room.

He didn't really know where the gates were, but he could clearly see the group of students that were gathered around a carriage. And he could also clearly see a bright bunch of pink hair on that carriage.

Clone smirked, before following them. As the carriage approached the gate of the academy, Clone noticed the driver was a teacher with green hair. He narrowed his eyes. The woman had an indescribable look on her face, a look that Clone didn't like in the least.

He would have to watch that woman.

Clone walked out in front of the group, watching with satisfaction as they carriage stopped in front of him. "Sasuke!" Louise yelled in worry, before she looked at the other people in the carriage in worry. It was the red-haired mage and her silent blue-haired friend.

"You should still be resting!" Louise yelled. Her face was a perfect expression of guilt, probably thinking that she was the one who hurt him.

But Clone ignored it all, walking up to the carriage, before suddenly jumping on it. "I'll be coming along, I have a score to settle with that thief Fouquet." Louise tried to persuade the Uchiha Clone otherwise, but he didn't talk to the pink haired girl.

The other people in the carriage didn't seem to be too bothered by him going, so the Clone assumed it was alright. They didn't ask any questions, other than to ask if he was really in a good enough condition to go.

But Clone just waved off their concerns. As the carriage started to move again, he thought about the fight he had with the woman the previous day.

He didn't like it when someone was stronger than him, and he needed to show that woman her place.

Clone took a glance at Louise, who was staring off to the side awkwardly. She was trying to avoid talking to the Uchiha Clone, that was obvious. But the pink haired girl's feelings didn't matter to the Clone at the moment.

What he was really worried about was the one in front of him.

The woman guiding the carriage had green hair; and he hadn't seen any other green haired woman in the whole academy. And he could have sworn that the thief had green hair as well.

And that look on her face...The others might not have noticed it, but the Clone easily picked up on her look of negative emotions.

* * *

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, as he broke a tree in half. He panted slightly, as he looked up at the sky. The sun had just begun to rise, and the Uchiha decided that he had finished training for the time being.

It was time to return to the academy.

He wondered how the clone was doing. The Uchiha had not gotten any memories from the clone, so that only meant his doppelganger had yet to dispel. The stupid clone was probably trying to enjoy its life for as much as possible.

Sasuke did a flawless backflip, landing on a tree branch, before he jumped towards the direction of the academy. He had been able to advance in lightning manipulation, now able to produce a small glow around his sword when he attempted to channel lightning natured chakra through it.

And his chakra stores were slowly increasing. He was sure that he could probably use chidori three times without using up all of his chakra. All he had to do was keep training with the use of chidori, and soon he'd have enough chakra to use it as many times as he wanted!

The Uchiha shivered suddenly.

He had just had a really bad feeling about something.

Yesterday, when he was working on his lightning manipulation, he had felt multiple tremors. He ignored them at first, but it was soon impossible for him to concentrate. The ground was literally vibrating.

The Uchiha attempted to figure out what had caused those shakes, but as soon as he got up to find out, they suddenly disappeared.

Sasuke originally thought it was an earthquake, but it just didn't seem likely. But one thing was for certain. The bad feeling in his stomach persisted, and Sasuke was sure something bad was happening back at the academy.

The Uchiha doubled his pace, his form becoming a blur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke slammed his fist against a castle tower wall. "What do you mean!" He yelled in frustration, as boy in front of him cowered in fear. "Where have the four of them gone?"

Guiche stammered, "Y-you were just with them! Why don't you know!"

The Uchiha growled again, extremely annoyed by how the blonde boy was avoiding all of his questions. He came back to find that his doppelganger, in the absence of the original, had went to go capture a dangerous thief.

Why would the clone even think of doing something like that! It only had one responsibility, and that was to take his place in the competition!

Sasuke sighed, "Just tell me." He was about ready to throttle the coward in front of him, but that wouldn't solve anything. The boy in front of the young Uchiha calmed down slightly.

The blonde boy responded, "They headed out that way." He pointed a finger out to a direction, and before he knew it, the Uchiha in front of him literally vanished into thin air. The only thing remaining of Sasuke was a couple dust clouds. "Hey!" Guiche yelled in indignation, to nobody in particular. The boy then huffed, before storming away.

What was up with that familiar?

Sasuke sprinted through the forests, not even bothering to look around him. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go get his idiotic clone out of trouble. The Uchiha boy leaped onto a branch, pushing off it to launch himself forward.

He scowled as he started to speed up even more.

Why couldn't he create normal clones?

* * *

Clone sighed in discomfort. They had been riding for about two hour now, and still nothing had shown up. In the meantime, the group talked about the abilities of the thief. They asked him some questions, but with Clone's distrust of the guide, he didn't reveal any information.

After that, they talked about something like fallen nobles, and how they were peasants that could still use magic.

It turned out that their guide was a fallen noble, making Clone even more suspicious of her than he already was. What an idiot, to reveal information like that.

He would never be caught doing anything of the sort.

"Sasuke," Louise's quiet voice stated, breaking the Uchiha Clone out of his thoughts. Clone looked towards the pink haired girl, who had remained oddly silent. She then spoke up, "I'm...sorry for hurting you."

The other two girls were busy in a conversation, so they likely didn't hear what the pink haired girl said.

Clone scoffed. It really wasn't the girl's fault for making him pass out. It was because of that woman who had shamed him! "It's nothing," Clone replied easily, watching with slight curiosity as the guilty look on Louise's face failed to disappear.

It looked like she wanted to say more, but Kirche turned to stare at her, which made Louise stop what she was about to say. Kirche seemed to smirk with amusement, before sitting next to Clone, rubbing her shoulder against his.

Clone looked around uncomfortably, ignoring Kirche's whispers. Louise looked, an extremely angry look on her face, but Clone ignored her too. Instead, he looked at the small house that had just popped up into view.

So that was their destination, huh.

It didn't really look like that; it was a small cottage that was almost broken down. The windows seemed broken, and the whole place was dirty and grimy. The shack looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Would anything even be in there? A thin layer of dust covered the rotten door to the place, causing Cloen to raise his eye in suspicion.

The others turned to see what Clone was looking at, and the carriage slowly came to a halt. They also seemed to notice the state of the house, causing Louise to gag in disgust.

Pitiful girl, probably had never seen dust before.

"Let's go in!" Kirche yelled, jumping off the carriage before walking into the house. Clone followed her warily. And finally, the blue haired girl went inside the house as well. But Clone stopped suddenly, letting the blue haired girl go in first in order to look at Louise.

The pink haired girl looked angry at the fact that she was going to stay and keep watch, but she didn't argue much. But Clone wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the guide woman, who was slowly inching away from the carriage.

"Stay right there," Clone demanded, before walking over to the surprised guide. "I don't trust you, so stay where I can watch you." Louise gasped at that, and looked like she was going to hit the Clone, but her fist slowly lowered, probably remembering what happened the day before.

"What have I ever done to you?" The guide asked, as a smirk started to form slightly on her lips. Being a ninja, Clone easily recognized the smirk, before his eyes widened. He snapped his head back, looking at the house...when a golem fist went through the roof.

Two screams emanated from the shack, and Clone cursed, looking back to the guide...only to see that she had already disappeared. "Hold on!" Clone yelled, before rushing into the house. Why couldn't people ever stay out of trouble?

He kneeled next to the two girls, who didn't seem to be injured. Clone looked at the golem through the hole that had been made, before yelling, "Get out of here now!" Almost right after that, the roof was ripped off the building.

The two girls immediately brought out their wands, in the blue haired girl's case, a staff. And they started to send powerful waves of fire and wind towards the golem. But that only seemed to delay it, as the monster quickly shook off their attacks.

But that was when Clone noticed something strange. The thief was not on the golem! So it seemed that the thief could control the golem from a distance. But that only solidified Clone's resolve that the guide woman was the thief.

He should have killed her right when they first met.

Clone always knew something was fishy about her!

Unfortunately, Clone could not dwell on those thoughts, as he heard Louise's voice shriek. The Uchiha Clone took a glance at the two girls beside him, before he burst out of the house to see the golem slowly turn to the pink haired girl, who was desperately waving her wand around.

"Run, Louise!" Clone shouted, hoping she could hear him.

But the pink haired girl only continued to wave her wand around. "No way! I am a noble!" The girl said, before screaming, Explosion!" Clone growled in irritation. She was trying to destroy the golem herself. But there was no way she could do that! There was a small explosion, but it caused little to no harm to the golem.

"Run!" Clone yelled, before starting to sprint to the girl.

"No!" The girl reiterated, before trying another spell. "I am a noble, and not Louise the Zero!" The golem's fist moved up, before moving down to complete its arc. It seemed that the thief wasn't taking any chances, going for killing blows now.

The Uchiha Clone barely was able to make it in time, pushing Louise out of the way...at the cost of his short life.

Louise watched in horror as her familiar was crushed by the golem's fist. The boy had managed to push her away, definitely saving her life, but he was unable to save his own. "No!" Louise screamed as the golem lifted its fist, revealing nothing.

"No!" The pink haired girl yelled hysterically, falling to the ground, sobbing to herself.

"Grab her!" Kirche's voice yelled, as a blue dragon swooped down, picking up distraught, crying girl. "We have to run, Tabitha!" The red haired mage yelled, looking at the spot where the familiar had been killed.

It had died protecting its master...but it came much too soon.

She had barely gotten a chance to know the boy!

"Tabitha!" Kirche yelled in worry, as the dragon they were riding on was assaulted by pieces of rock and stone. The red haired mage took one look at Louise, and knew she would be useless because of her emotional state.

The blue haired girl nodded once, before trying to use her magic to deflect incoming projectiles. But the earth magic she was facing was just too intense, and her dragon came crashing down to the ground.

Tabitha checked over her familiar in worry, but didn't seem to find any major wounds. The dragon would be able to fly again, but if it did, it would probably be brought down to the ground again.

And that would lead to nothing good. After all, her dragon did not have unlimited stamina.

Louise next to her stood up, seemingly under control of her feelings again. But then she looked up at the golem, tears streaming down her face. "I am a noble! Nobles are not people who can use magic, but they are people who have honor, and never turn their back to the enemy!"

"Explosion!" The pink haired girl yelled, but because of how upset she was, the spell failed.

"What are you doing, Louise! We have to run!" Kirche screamed, trying to grab the younger girl's arm. But the pink haired girl would not be moved, trying relentlessly to cast a spell.

The golem reared its fist back, preparing to destroy the girls just like how it destroyed the other one, but a whirring sound made it stop in confusion.

A giant...metal thing came out of the nearby forests, spinning rapidly. It was the source of the whirring noise! The projectile thing collided with the golem's body, before it bounced off, spiraling down in a random direction.

And then, a figure landed in front of the girls, who were now standing defensively in front of the downed dragon. The girls, with the exception of Tabitha, turned to look at the boy. The Uchiha spoke irritably, "So what if you're a noble." He then stared at Louise with a dirty look, causing her to stop crying. "You're nothing when you're dead."

"Sasuke!" Louise yelled joyously, not sure how her familiar had returned to life.

As for the Uchiha...he was thankful that his clone was at least smart enough to have left the Demon Wind Shuriken in a place where he could find it easily.

Once the clone had dispelled, the original instantly knew where the fight was happening, so he was raced towards the battle.

But he had more than just one shuriken. The Uchiha had managed to obtain more weaponry from the teacher who had been kind enough to replicate them.

Sasuke smirked, looking at the golem with a challenging look in his eyes. Maybe it would give him the fight he desired!

_Flashback_

_"It seems that we have met again, Mister Familiar," Mr. Colbert stated, as he watched the Uchiha jump over one of the castle walls. He looked like he was in quite a hurry._

_"I can't talk now," Sasuke grunted, before starting his jump._

_"Ah, I see, with Fouquet and all," Mr. Colbert said, shaking his head in wisdom. The man then pulled out a brown pouch. "Take this before you go," _

_He then tossed the pouch towards Sasuke, with the Uchiha catching it with ease. _

_As he felt the bag, his breath hitched, before he looked inside. There were shuriken and kunai inside the pouch! The man had already replicated this many weapons!_

_At Sasuke's shocked look, Mr. Colbert sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "When I saw your demonstration yesterday, I was amazed by how the decorative items were used. So I worked most of the night to try and make more of them for you." _

_"I hope I'll be able to see another performance in the future," Mr. Colbert finished, as Sasuke began attaching the pouch to his purple belt. _

_"Thanks," Sasuke stated briskly, before leaping off the castle wall, heading into the forests._

_Mr. Colbert smiled, before frowning. "Why does he always have to do that?" _

So now, the Uchiha was completely prepared for battle. The golem growled angrily, as its prey was not actually dead. It reared its fist back again.

Sasuke turned his head slightly. "All of you, run."

Kirche screamed in worry, "There's no way you can beat that thing! And if we run it'll just knock us down again!" But a hand on her shoulder stopped the girl from continuing.

Tabitha had stopped the red haired mage, trusting the familiar's words.

The two girls grabbed a still shocked Louise, before hoisting her up onto the dragon, before taking off. The golem looked at the flying trio, before sending a large rock towards them.

But to its surprise, the rock was stopped by a small projectile almost four times smaller.

Sasuke didn't know exactly why he was helping them, but for some reason, he didn't want to see them hurt. Not when he could prevent it, that is.

It was probably because he wanted to finish the business that his dumb clone had started.

"Your fight is with me," Sasuke stated, his voice dark and demanding. With that, the young Uchiha charged towards the golem, easily able to outrun its attacks.

Sasuke flipped to the side, avoiding a punch, before running up the leg of the golem, using chakra to help himself stick to the golem. As the Uchiha continued to run, he dodged pellets of rock that were being propelled towards him.

Three hand signs were made, and a loud sound of chirping birds was heard, as Sasuke's left hand erupted in lightning. Sasuke made it to the waist area of the golem, before he leaped forward, thrusting his hand out.

"Chidori!" He yelled, as his lightning coated hand ripped straight through the golem. Sasuke landed on the ground, the electricity in his hand fading, as the golem collapsed beneath him.

He thought it would be over right then, but his senses told him the golem wasn't down yet. And sure enough, the golem got up. Half of its body was missing, but it quickly regenerated itself.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. That was the second time he had used chdori today, and he didn't know if he had another shot left in him.

The Uchiha drew his sword, smirking. If that was the case, he would just have to cut right through the golem. He burst forward in a impressive display of speed, cutting the golem's legs, neatly avoiding any of its attacks.

But unfortunately, his attacks did not seem to do much damage, as the golem regenerated its body every time Sasuke made a cut. Its healing ability was so fast that Sasuke was barely making a visible scratch on it.

Sasuke grunted in anger. This battle was going downhill quickly. The golem seemed to have no fatigue from the battle, while Sasuke would eventually run out of chakra from all the attacks he was using.

The Uchiha noticed some a distortion in the air, and he turned to see the dragon still flying over the battle field. Sasuke scowled. He thought he had told those girls to run! Why could nobody follow his directions?!

"Partner, ahead of you!" Derf yelled, as Sasuke looked forward to see a fist quickly invading his view. The Uchiha leaped over the impending fist, cutting the hand in half.

But the golem soon replaced that hand with another one.

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance before sheathing his sword. "What are you doing, Partner!" Derf yelled out, thinking his partner was crazy for putting away his only weapon.

However, Derflinger was not the only weapon the Uchiha had on him. He opened up the pouch on his belt, pulling out shuriken. Sasuke sighed, calming himself, before leaping into the air.

The blue dragon flew next to him while he was in midair. "We have to get out of here!" Louise yelled, having gotten over the shock of her familiar coming back to life. "None of your attacks are working!" Sasuke growled in irritation, as his power was once again underestimated.

A sharp glare from the Uchiha cut the pink haired girl off.

"Get back," Sasuke demanded of the blue haired girl, who nodded once, before guiding the dragon away from the advancing golem. The Uchiha flipped multiple times in midair, throwing all the shuriken he had on him.

To the other girls, it looked like he had missed every single shot.

None of his weapons had hit the golem!

"He missed!" Louise screamed, tears forming in her eyes again. She didn't want her familiar to die a second time because she couldn't do anything to help him! "We have to go back for him!"

"Wait," Tabitha replied, looking at the projectiles in interest.

Sasuke smirked as the golem ignored the weapons, before pulling back on the ninja wire, moving the shuriken in a loop around the golem. The Uchiha attached all the strings to kunais, before throwing them to random trees in the surrounding forests.

He landed on the ground, looking at his work with satisfaction. The golem was completely incapacitated, the ninja wire keeping it from moving at all, no matter how hard it struggled.

The kunai he had thrown were deeply embedded in trees, so the earth monster was unable to escape its trap. And there was Sasuke, biting down on a ninja wire. He had more than enough chakra for his next attack. If he couldn't kill it with his chidori, he would have to use fire style jutsu to take it down.

He then made four hand signs, focusing his chakra to his lungs. "Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A huge streak of flames then rushed from Sasuke, as it channeled itself straight through the wire to the golem.

A loud sizzling sound was created, as a burning smell filled the air. The fire was so strong that the air became charged with energy! Light filled the small clearing, shining brightly as the fire dragon assaulted the golem. Sasuke continued his attack for about a minute, steadily using up his chakra supply. But it appeared that he would need to amplify his attack even further.

So he pushed more chakra into his mouth, increasing the power of his flames. The ground became charred from stray bits of fire and sparks. Soon, he would be approaching the point where his wires would break down. He had to end it quickly.

The monster roared in pain as the rock it was made from was literally melting from the attack. As the jutsu subsided, Sasuke kneeled on one knee, before looking at the golem, which had fallen over.

Sasuke smirked.

He had won. The Uchiha jumped down to look at the fallen golem in an attempt to see if the battle was really over. Sasuke kicked the golem, satisfied with the lack of reaction.

"Sasuke!" A shrill voiced yelled, before he felt Louise take him into a hug. Her whole face was wet with tears, and she was speaking into his shirt.

The Uchiha awkwardly tried to remove the sobbing girl, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"That was a really powerful attack," A voice remarked, as Kirche and Tabitha walked over to the Uchiha. Sasuke simply shrugged. He had used up a lot of chakra in that attack, and if he were to get into another fight, he would probably lose.

"Strong," Tabitha stated shortly.

Sasuke looked at the blue haired girl for a bit, before looking at what was in her arms. There was some kind of case, and by the grip the girl had on the case, it must have been very important.

"What's in the case?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. He hadn't seen many things that needed guarding in the world so far.

"Staff of Destruction," was the reply.

The Uchiha raised his eye in surprise. A staff of destruction? By the outline of the box, it seemed much too big to be a weapon that normal mages used. But he couldn't detect a lie. However...Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blue haired girl. Out of all of them. she was the most dangerous.

"You recaptured it!" A voice yelled, as the green-haired guide came out of a random bush. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the guide scratched the back of her head. "I ran because I saw the fight."

The Uchiha looked at the guide with mistrust. His clone had clearly remembered her abandoning everybody. Which meant one thing. Sasuke pushed Louise aside, before drawing his sword to take out the woman.

"Hahahaha!" Another voice laughed, and the Uchiha turned to the side to see...the masked figure. She was standing on top of the ashes of her fallen golem. "You may have recaptured the staff, but you'll never get me!"

Sasuke looked at the two women with suspicion, as Kirche asked, "Miss Longueville? What do we do now? You're the teacher in charge after all!"

The Uchiha shifted his gaze between the two. They were both green-haired, but something just didn't feel right. He looked to his side, as Louise looked at him with a worried gaze.

Miss Longueville responded, "We'll have to see what Fouquet does, before making our move."

At that statement, the thief in question responded arrogantly, "Like you could even make a move! After I'm through with you, the staff will be mine, and you will all be dead!"

Sasuke decided right then.

The Fouquet they were talking to sounded nothing like the thief his clone had witnessed. But the person who did sound like Fouquet was...Sasuke glanced at the teacher, Miss Longueville before activating his Sharingan.

And all was clear to him.

"Step away from the teacher," Sasuke demanded strongly, as the girls blinked in confusion before complying. The Uchiha noticed a subtle change in the guide's expression.

"What is this about, Familiar!" Miss Longueville yelled.

Sasuke ignored her, turning around and throwing a kunai at Fouquet. The woman avoided it narrowly with a jump. But while everyone was focused on Fouquet, the Uchiha turned around, leaping forward in a burst of speed.

He then landed a solid punch straight in the woman's stomach, making her fall to the ground.

Sasuke heard gasps from the others, as they ran up behind him. 'What was that for, Sasuke?" Kirche asked, looking at the gasping form of her teacher.

"What are you doing, Familiar!" Louise yelled, as she kneeled down in worry. It seemed that she had returned to her old attitude.

The Uchiha kicked the down form of the woman. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" He ignored the confused glances that were thrown at him. "Your illusion was much too weak. I saw through it easily."

"H-h-how did you kn-know?" Trembled Miss Longueville, as she tried to catch her breath.

"It was obvious to me right from the start. You really ought to learn how to control your facial expressions next time."

"C-curse you," Miss Longueville rasped out, before Sasuke knocked her out with a chop to the side of the head, picking her up on his shoulder, before throwing her onto the blue dragon.

He prepared to leave, but it appeared the others wanted an explanation.

"Tell us what happened, Familiar!" Louise yelled, followed by a similar statement from the red haired mage. But the Uchiha ignored them in favor of getting on the dragon.

However, it appeared that the blue haired girl had caught on. "Earth Magic Illusion."

Kirche questioned in surprise, "You mean all that was an illusion?" She looked around. "Now that you mention it, Fouquet doesn't appear to be around the area anymore."

Louise thought about it for a couple moments, before it finally clicked. "Miss Longueville was the real Fouquet! And the other one was a fake that was an illusion!"

Tabitha nodded at that.

It seemed that the other girls still had more questions, but they were cut off my an impatient Uchiha."Let's go," Sasuke stated simply, before closing his eyes to focus his chakra.

He had almost used up all of his chakra, with the two chidoris and the dragon flame jutsu. He did push a lot of it into that last attack, though. But he definitely needed to start trying to increase his chakra stores.

Sasuke opened his eyes just as the dragon took off, heading back to the academy. It was actually quite spacious, considering there were four people and one prisoner.

A tap on the shoulder brought the Uchiha's attention to Louise, who was flushing with embarrassment. "I'm not really sure what happened before with that golem...but I do know that you saved me."

"Yeah, what of it."

Louise looked down again, before gaining some confidence. "I want to say that I'm grateful that you risked your life for mine!" Sasuke scoffed, looking away. It wasn't his life, it was his clone's. He would never do something like that. "And I also want to apologize again...for putting you in so much danger." Louise finished.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied coolly, closing his eyes.

The pink haired girl said nothing more, seeming to pause as she thought in silence.

* * *

"With the capture of Fouquet, that puts an end to these matters," the apparent headmaster of the academy stated. He then continued with relief, "You have regained the honor and dignity of the school, and I thank you all deeply."

Sasuke was leaning against a wall of the room, watching the conversation with slight interest. Louse, Kirche, and Tabitha were all present in the meeting, and the kind man from before was there as well.

"You are all guests of honor for tonight's banquet." The headmaster stated, getting reactions of happiness from the mages in front of him. "The palace thinks very highly of your conduct in this incident, and I am certain that some reward from the palace will come to the three of you."

Sasuke smirked in amusement at the old man's words. It was better that way, since he still didn't want to attract attention to himself.

"You said the three of us, does that mean Sasuke won't get any type of reward?" Louise asked, taking nervous glances at her familiar.

The old man responded with some regret, "Unfortunately, since he is not a nobleman, you are correct."

Sasuke's thoughts wandered. Since the old man was the headmaster of the academy, he must know a lot about the history of the school. And he did need to learn more about how to get back to his world.

Maybe he could try and get some information out of the man.

"Old man," Sasuke stated, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I want to ask you something after this." The headmaster nodded, not taking any offense from Sasuke's words.

The three girls shuffled out of the room after the meeting, but Sasuke noticed that Louise had stopped at the door to stare at the Uchiha for a couple moments, before she exited as well.

Sasuke walked calmly towards the headmaster.

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nations?"

* * *

**Not sure about the Earth Magic Illusion thing. I think I heard it once while watching Zero no Tsukaima, but not exactly sure. Either way, I put it in there to try and make Tabitha and Kirche gain some respect for the Uchiha, for his observing skills, not his power. Will come in handy later. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nations?"

The headmaster furrowed his brow in deep thought, and after a good couple minutes, the old man responded, "That place does sound familiar, but I do think so."

Sasuke nodded, taking in the information.

"Would it happen to be related to the strange magic that you seem to possess?" The headmaster questioned, watching as the Uchiha's guard subconsciously raised.

Sasuke quickly changed the subject. "I want to know if there have been any cases where someone from a different world was transported to this land."

The headmaster thought once again, before he responded curiously. "I am not sure what you mean to gather by asking me this." He stroked his beard sagely, before talking once again. "Is it because you are from another world?"

Sasuke didn't really wish to reveal that information, but the man in front of him was probably the most trustworthy person out of everyone he had met.

And the teacher to the side of him didn't seem like much of a hazard either.

The Uchiha nodded slowly, gauging the old man's reaction. The headmaster's reply stunned him. "There have been cases of items with no background showing up randomly, but never before have we had a human appear."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he demanded, "Show me these items!" If he could recognize those items, then he might be able to see if they came from the same place as him!

The old man nodded to the teacher, who pulled out...the Staff of Destruction? The teacher opened up the case, and handed Sasuke a black metallic cylindrical shaped item.

Sasuke held the weapon in his hands for a little while. He had never seen anything like it, yet...it was familiar to him in some way. He was sure that it was made in his world.

The whole time he had been in the academy, he had not seen a single item completely made of metal. But the metal that made up his kunai and shuriken felt the exact same as the metal that made up the Staff od Destruction.

Also...one time, when Orochimaru had left their hideout to go retrieve something, Sasuke had managed to look over some of the snake man's notes. Orochimaru, at the time, was researching a man who could extend metal bars out of his body, and use them as projectiles. Somehow, the snake sannin had managed to obtain a piece of the metal man's body.

The Uchiha recalled how smooth and fine the piece was. And that was the exact same feeling he was getting when he touched the supposed 'Staff of Destruction'. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he ran his hand up and down the side of the staff, searching for any chakra that might have been hidden within the weapon.

Finding none, Sasuke handed the weapon back to the teacher, who resealed it in the case.

"How did you obtain this?" Sasuke asked with some curiosity, looking down at the ground in thought.

"It was the weapon that saved my life," The headmaster admitted, causing the Uchiha to look back at the weapon. "Long ago, I was attacked by a dragon, and a strange man appeared, killing it with the use of this weapon." The Uchiha's eyes widened as he thought about Orochimaru's notes. Could that metal man...

"Is the man still alive?" Sasuke demanded seriously, slamming his hands down on the old man's desk. He needed to talk to this man to see if he was from his original world!

The headmaster shook his head sadly, causing the Uchiha to ball up his fists in anger. He was so close to finding a way to escape the world he was in...

To go and pursue his goals...

Itachi...

The Uchiha calmed himself, just barely, his face holding a large amount of indignation. The other two adults in the room were watching with worry at the dark expressions that were running across the young man's face.

"I have to go," Sasuke stated, turning around and leaving the room, leaving a confused teacher and a wistful headmaster.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a wall silently, thinking about the events that had happened in the last couple of days. He was currently outside a big ball, where nobles were dancing and drinking.

But the Uchiha had no interest for those kind of things.

"What are you thinking about, partner?" His sword asked from his waist. The Uchiha looked down at his blade, which had become a valuable asset and weapon ever since he had obtained it.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered, before looking at the night sky.

Was he really ever going to go back to his own world? He was definitely getting stronger, with his strenuous training in lightning natured chakra, but all of that would be useless if he couldn't even return.

He needed more information!

But the leads that he obtained earlier in the day did confirm one thing; that there were items, possibly even other people, that came from his world.

And if he knew that, then there definitely was a way to return. Because there was no way that only one person from his world came here.

So all he would have to do was gather information, and the path back to his original world would reveal itself.

"Ladies and Gentleman! A loud voice yelled, as Sasuke turned to look at the banquet. "Presenting, Miss Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, second year student and daughter of Duke de La Valliere!"

Sasuke scowling face turned to one of amusement, as he watched the pink haired brat slowly walk up the stairs into the room behind him. She didn't look that much different than usual, maybe a new hair style.

But apparently the other noble boys were falling down for her, begging her to dance with them.

How pathetic.

"Is it always like this?" Sasuke asked, looking with interest as Louise denied every boy a dance.

Derf responded laughingly, "Yeah, partner. It's just a new hairstyle and new clothes!"

The Uchiha raised his eyebrow as Louise came over to him. Apparently the girl was expecting something. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked lazily, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Fine feathers make fine birds, huh partner?" Derf asked from his side, causing Sasuke to smirk in amusement.

"You be quiet," Louise shushed. It seemed that the girl wasn't trying to yell and scream for once. She then paused, before looking at Sasuke, demanding, "Why are you just standing there?"

"Why does it matter?" The Uchiha easily replied.

The boy then looked up at the lights, which changed colors, as music started playing. Everyone appeared to start dancing with their partners then, and Sasuke didn't fail to notice how Louise didn't move.

Louise just seemed to stand there, watching Sasuke with critical eyes. The Uchiha stared back, before Louise finally asked, "Well?" As Sasuke's face remained stoic, she asked again, "Are you going to dance with me, or what?"

"Not interested," Sasuke replied, smirking at Louise's angry face with amusement.

The pink haired girl seemed to growl, before she calmed herself down with deep breaths. The next things she said actually surprised the Uchiha quite a bit.

Louise did a little curtsey, before asking humbly, "Will you please honor me with one song's worth of a dance, my Gentleman?"

Sasuke stared at the girl with a little curiosity for a couple moments, the pink haired girl staring right back at him. After a couple minutes had passed, Sasuke sighed in annoyance. The girl didn't want to give up for some reason. The Uchiha grunted, before relenting.

"No."

The pink haired girl's face seemed to blow up, as she grabbed the Uchiha's hand, pulling him to a spot in the room. "Now dance!" Louise demanded with impertinence.

Sasuke scoffed, but complied, in a way. He had nothing else he could do; his chakra still wasn't as high enough for training, and doing something was better than doing nothing.

Derf commented, "I've never heard of a familiar serving as his master's dance partner!"

Louise didn't respond, simply continuing to dance with her partner.

And Sasuke...was watching the girl dance with the genjutsu illusion he had created. The Uchiha smirked in amusement, as the girl was really getting into the dance. He didn't mind though; he didn't want to get that close to the girl.

It was good to be an Uchiha.

* * *

"Congratulations and well done, Louise Francoise," The princess said earnestly, smiling at her childhood friend with happiness. The pink haired girl in question blushed in embarrassment, putting her head down in a bow.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness, but I'm really not worthy for such a wonderful title as Chevalier." Louise responded. Apparenlty she was just promoted or something; given a higher status in society.

Something dumb like that.

Sasuke was standing next to the pink haired girl. Apparently if you denied a personal request by the princess, you were considered an enemy of the country. At least that was what he had been told by Guiche.

No wonder everyone treated her well.

"But what you've achieved has made you worthy of such a title." The princess responded, causing Louise to blush even more. Sasuke scoffed at that. In the fight against Fouquet, all the girl did was scream and get in the way.

These nobles sure had a twisted way of giving credit.

The purple haired girl continued, "You led the capture of the thief Fouquet. who had made the palace quiet worried for some time." Sasuke shook his head in amusement at those words.

"And I give you my thanks as well, trustworthy familiar." Sasuke looked at the princess briefly, before closing his eyes in annoyance. "I trust that you will continue to protect my dear friend Louise in the future."

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to see the princess outstretching her hand to him.

Louise apparently didn't take to kindly to that. "Your Highness, you can't! You mustn't offer your hand to a familiar such as this one!"

But the princess remained unswayed by her friend's words. "To protect you is equal in my eyes to personally swearing loyalty to me. I must give something in return for such an oath of royalty."

At those words, the pink haired girl slowly moved away, clearly disgruntled by the whole situation. But the Uchiha still did not understand. The princess was just holding out her hand.

Louise elbowed him slightly, whispering to the Uchiah quietly."To put it bluntly, you're supposed to kiss her!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity. So the normal reward from a princess was a kiss? Sounded like something out of a story or a fairytail.

"Save it," the Uchiha replied gruffly, as Louise gasped in shock. The princess appeared surprised as well, but she hid hers much better. "You don't have anything that I want."

Louise yelled, "Show respect to the princess!" As Sasuke ignored the pink haired girl, she started to fume, her face turning red with anger. "How could you do something like that to her Royal Highness! Y-y-you dog!"

* * *

The princess sat down on her bed, as Louise kneeled in front of her. The pink haired girl tried to hurt the Uchiha, but he easily evaded and blocked all of her attacks.

"It's alright..." The princess stated awkwardly, as Louise looked at the Uchiha boy in anger. "He doesn't have to accept my rewards, it is his choice."

She then composed herself, "Actually I have a favor to ask of you two. Call it a mission."

"Please!" Louise yelled, bowing low to the purple haired girl. "If you ask me to die, I will gladly throw myself out the window, and take this stupid dog with me!"

Sasuke looked at Louise for a couple minutes, scoffing to himself. She was so weak she probably wouldn't be able to carry him. How pathetic.

"I would like the two of you to take some time, and live out in the village for a little while."

Louis parroted in confusion, "The village? Why there?"

Sasuke looked at the princess, his attention now captured.

The purple haired girl continued on, explaining her mission. "There have been rumors around of nobles abusing their powers." Sasuke grunted in amusement. They were no rumors. "But after hearing about the case with Count Mott, I can't just ignore them anymore. So I want to send you two out to the village to go see if nobles really are using their powers wrongly."

Louise bowed down to the princess, yelling about how she would complete this mission to the best of her ability, and how the princess would definitely be proud of her.

"Will you accept this mission, Mister Familiar?" The princess asked kindly, causing Louise to look up to glare at her familiar.

Sasuke shrugged, responding lazily, "What's the point?" Louise fumed at the Uchiha's words, but he continued before she could interrupt. "There's too many of them to report."

The princess smiled sadly. "You seem to have a rather low opinion of the nobles around her." Sasuke glanced at Louise, shrugging again. That could be said. The purple haired girl continued, her eyes filling with passion. "But I assure you, most of them are really good people!"

Sasuke sighed. This girl was so naïve, But for a flash, the Uchiha saw it. There was some different emotion that came into the princess's eyes, disappearing as quick as it came.

Interesting.

"And Mister Familiar, I know that all no-"

"Whatever," Sasuke interrupted, starting to walk out. Louise yelled at him, asking where he was going, to which Sasuke simply responded. "I'll do the mission, tell me the details later."

For some reason, he just got so annoyed when he was talking to the 'nobles'. Class should be determined by strength, and strength alone. Anyone who thought otherwise was a fool.

Someone who was born into a position without doing anything meant nothing to the Uchiha. He didn't like talking to the princess much either, so the quicker he left, the better. If he had to do a mission in the process, so be it.

Something about that purple haired girl really annoyed him.

He could still hear Louise screaming by the time he closed the door.

* * *

"So," Sasuke replied, as he sensed Louise coming up behind him. "What's the deal with the whole mission thing?" Louise walked past the Uchiha, motioning him to follow.

"We are going to be living in the village for the time being, so we will not have the luxuries that we usually have." The pink haired girl state, walking through town.

She was looking for something, that was evident.

But the question was, what?

"I already gathered that," the Uchiha replied, easily matching Louise's rushed pace. "How long will we be staying in the village?" He didn't even know what village they were talking about, but the girl seemed to know. Louise paused to think about, and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

The pink haired girl probably didn't even the exact length of her mission.

"I think we are going to stay there for about a week." Louise replied after a while. She didn't seem to certain on that. "I wanted to stay for a month, but the princess said she didn't want to intrude on our lives too much."

The pink haired girl turned to give a glare to the young Uchiha. Which he promptly ignored.

"So the whole point of this is to see if any nobles are abusing their powers," Sasuke clarified. Louise gave a brief nod before turning to observe the shops they were passing. "So have you determined a place to stay at where we can meet a lot of nobles?"

Louise shook her head, and Sasuke scowled in anger. She was so enthusiastic to get a request from the purple haired girl, but when she got it, she didn't even know how to complete it.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" The Uchiha asked, finally getting fed up by the pink haired girl's rush.

"I need new clothes, to fit in with the peasants!" Louise responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke took a brief glance at the girl's clothes, shrugging.

"You're just wasting time and money," Sasuke stated indifferently. Louise scowled at him, before storming off. The Uchiha growled in annoyance. The girl couldn't just listen to logic.

The Uchiha shook his head as Louise yelled, 'Don't bother following me! I'll meet you here in a couple hours with everything we'll need!" What an idiot, spouting something like that out.

But in the time when the girl would be absent, he could at least go train for a bit.

The young Uchiha was finally able to conduct lightning natured chakra into his sword reliably, and the cutting power and strength of his attacks were much more refined.

He could probably channel lightning natured chakra through any kind of weapon that was made of decent metal. But now the next step was to focus on changing the form of his chakra.

Sasuke disappeared in a blur, heading off to the forests surrounding the village to work on his chakra.

* * *

The Uchiha sat down in a clearing, laying his sword down next to him. Sasuke held his hand out in front of him, and started focusing chakra to his hand, which he converted to lightning natured chakra.

A slight glow emanated from his hand, and Sasuke concentrated once more.

He had to change the chakra form of his lightning natured chakra into lightning. A chirping sound came from his hand, and Sasuke focused even harder, trying to change the form into a blade instead of electricity.

Sasuke opened his eyes, as he stared at his left hand. A small bluish whitish tip was being projected out of his hand, but it was so small it probably couldn't even be used in close combat.

He would have to try and lengthen the chakra blade.

"Oy, partner, what you doing?" Derflinger asked, causing Sasuke to stop what he was doing. "Why are you trying to create another blade when you've got me?"

"In the case I don't have you, or I don't have a weapon in battle," Sasuke remarked, focusing on his hand. "If I can create my own blade, then I would never be caught off guard without a sword."

"That makes sense!" Derflinger yelled in realization, before he commented on the style of Sasuke's chakra. "It looks like you are working on using lightning. I might be able to give you some tips with that!"

Sasuke stopped focusing his chakra, looking towards the sword in controlled disbelief. "You can give me tips on how to control my chakra?"

The sword responded, "Yeah of course! I don't know what this chakra thing is, but I do know some stuff about how to control lightning! A sword like me, that's been around for 6000 years, has definitely picked up some tips and tricks!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Very well," he responded. The Uchiha repositioned himself, so he was sitting directly in front of the sword. "I am trying to create a blade out of lightning. What am I doing wrong?"

Derflinger made a small grunt in thought, apparently in a pensive mood. "Show me again, partner!"

The Uchiha complied, focusing chakra to his hand. Sure enough, a small pointed edge protruded out of his hand, crackling with electricity.

He looked at Derflinger, who remained silent. Finally, the sword spoke, his voice tone becoming wiser, "You need more control over your lightning." Sasuke knew that! However, Derflinger was not finished. "You need more practice with the changing the form of your energy."

"How would I do that?" Sasuke questioned. The sword seemed to turn into a different person as it helped Sasuke control his chakra.

By the end of 3 hours, the blade that Sasuke was able to create was a bit longer, around a foot long. "You should be going back to that girl," Derflinger said, happy that its master was making progress in his chakra.

"I guess," Sasuke replied, looking up at the setting sun. His respect for the sword had grown a lot since they had started training. It appeared that when the sword could remember things, it was actually quite useful.

* * *

"So," Sasuke asked, phrasing his words carefully to avoid causing the pink haired girl to scream. "You lost all the money that the princess gave you on a casino."

His question was more like a declaration.

Louise looked at her hands in guilt, as she sat down on a bench in disappointment. "They told me I could get more money if I played there!"

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes while looking up at the sky, which had just about set.

Sasuke shrugged. He could live on his own in the forest for a couple days, but he wouldn't have the chance to gather any information about the nobles in the area.

It was all because the brat was so picky.

"Tres Bien!" A feminine voice yelled, as the Uchiha turned his head slightly...to see a middle aged muscular man wearing woman's clothing.

As stoic as the Uchiha was, even he was caught off guard by the man in front of him.

"Such a beautiful face. From the look of it, you seem to be in some kind of trouble!" The man then began to dance on his feet, making weird motions with his hands. "And as you can see, I am nobody suspicious at all."

Sasuke stared at the man, before sighing once more.

"My name is Scarron and I run a lovely tavern just up the road from here!" Scarron said, as the man inched closer and closer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke held his ground, keeping his face completely devoid of emotions while the man was freakily dancing on his feet. There was no way he was going to affiliate with a clown like him.

"Would you like me to furnish the two of you with our delightful rooms?" Scarron asked, looking up at the sky as he finished with a pose.

The young Uchiha raised his eyebrow in interest. Maybe he would affiliate with a clown like him. As long as they could get a room for a cheap price. He could always live in the forest, but he didn't want to deal with the girl's screaming. If he tried to escape from her, there was no doubt in his mind that he would still be able to hear her screams, no matter how far he went.

Sasuke shrugged at the man's proposal. "Why not?"

That caused Louise to yell at him, "Sasuke!"

She got ignored.

"However," Scarron pronounced, "I have one condition you must accept." With that, the man pointed towards Louise, causing the pink haired girl to blink with confusion.

* * *

"We have a new little fairy in training joining our enchanted family in the Charming Fairy Tavern!" Scarron yelled towards a group of waitresses. They were all dressed in revealing uniforms. The man then proceeded to call out, "Oh, Louise!"

And there came Louise, wearing a white dress.

"Little Louise is a poor little girl who ran away with her older brother in order to try and pay off their father's gambling debt!" Scarron yelled, causing the other 'fairies' to comment sympathetically.

Louise flushed, before stammering, "H-h-hello, my name is L-louise, and it is nice to meet you all!"

"Everyone applaud now," And the girls all started to clap and cheer.

Sasuke took one look at Louise, smirking to himself. It didn't seem the girl was too happy with the position she had been forced into. Serves her right.

"Hey newcomer!" A voice yelled, as Sasuke turned from the wall he was leaning on. A girl in a green shirt and an apron was washing dishes. "Come here and help me wash the dishes. We are going to open up the place soon!"

The Uchiha complied begrudgingly. He lived alone, so he had picked up some skills with dong house chores. But at least he wasn't the pink haired girl.

Maybe he should make a clone and have it do the dishes.

Sasuke paused for a bit, before continuing to dry random plates.

That would be a terrible idea.

"You have a pretty cute younger sister," The girl next to him commented, looking at the Uchiha with a sly look.

Sasuke replied evenly, "You could say that." The brat? Cute?

The girl smirked, before she said, "My name's Jessica, what do they call you?"

"Sasuke." The Uchiha didn't want to give out his last name, in the case that the girl to his side had heard of him. With all the events that had occurred in the last couple of days, the Uchiha reasoned he must have gained some reputation.

"Sasuke, huh," Jessica asked, looking at the boy in surprise. "That's an unusual name." Sasuke scoffed silently. In the elemental nations, his name was perfectly common.

The names he had heard while in this world were strange to him.

Sasuke shrugged, and Jessica continued speaking while wiping a plate. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." She paused to put a dish down. "Just tell me if there is anything you want to know about this place."

The Uchiha heard some girls start cheering, and he turned around to see Scarron yelling about some dress. "The tip contest prize is the right to wear a scared family heirloom for one day!"

A curtain was pulled to reveal a black dress.

Sasuke didn't see anything special about it.

"Wonderful, mi mademoiselle!" The girls all cheered. Sasuke simply shook his head in disgust. The people in this world sure were...different.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke scowled as he heard another loud smack come from the tables behind him. The amount of dishes coming in never seemed to stop, but Jessica and him were keeping up so far.

But the pink haired brat just didn't know how to swallow her pride.

Every customer she would serve, she would end up hitting them or pouring wine on their heads. She knew that she had to try and draw as little attention as possible, but yet she still couldn't dare to shame what little honor she had.

When she would end up hitting customers, Scarron would always have to end up jumping in to save the poor girl, using the excuse that she was still new.

Although the man was eccentric, Sasuke was actually beginning to respect the man a little.

"Filthy scum! How dare you do this to a daughter of a duke!" Louise's voice screamed. It wasn't loud enough for Jessica to hear, but the Uchiha easily picked it up with his trained ears.

Sasuke winced, before he scowled. She had blown their cover!

The Uchiha shook his head. He didn't know why he was getting so in to their current mission. Taking a mission with the brat reminded him a lot of the old days.

When he would have to babysit the other brat.

Sasuke heard another scream, and a loud kick.

He shook his head.

But the brat he was with now was way worse than the loser.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Louise yelled, before she started to stammer. "W-why a mage, and a daughter of a duke has to-"

"Be quiet" Sasuke interrupted, preparing the ground with a thin blanket. The girl was currently complaining about how she had to sleep in such a dirty and disgusting bed. "We have a place to stay, be grateful for that much." He would have gladly left her behind to die in the cold.

Louise looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't continue.

"Besides," Sasuke stated as he lied down on the blanket. "This place is frequented by nobles, so the mission will be completed more quickly."

Louise yelled, "I'm not going to sleep on a bed like this!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

Sasuke simply responded. "Do what you like, I am going to rest." The Uchiha stared at the ceiling, thinking over the events that had happened to him. He honestly didn't even know why he was with the brat, but nevertheless, it happened.

The pink haired girl growled in anger, before she sat down on her bed. "How can you adapt so quickly to this!"

Sasuke replied evenly, his eyes still closed. "This is better than normal for me."

Louise had no response to that, making only a small grunt of indignation.

With that, he calmed his chakra and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke awoke early, stretching slightly as he slowly got up from his makeshift bed. He was used to the stone beds of Orochimaru's hideouts, so it wasn't too bad sleeping on the ground.

But what really confused the young Uchiha was the fact that the pink haired girl was sleeping in the same spot Sasuke was sleeping in. The pink haired brat was currently asleep on his little makeshift bed. Why hadn't she slept on the bed?

It wasn't the fact that she was there, it was the fact that he had not sensed her next to him.

Interesting...

Sasuke shook his head. He would worry about it later. The Uchiha turned to look at the room, making sure not to displace any dust. As he opened the door to leave the grimy room he had been sleeping in, he thought about his next actions.

He really didn't want to make a clone, since it was obvious that his clones could not be trusted.

However, on the other hand, he really didn't want to wash any more dishes.

The Uchiha thought about it for a little while, before he decided to just make a clone. Sasuke shut the door behind him, allowing the pink haired girl to rest some more, before making one hand sign.

An identical Uchiha popped up next to him, and Sasuke hissed menacingly, "Just do your job, and dispel." The clone nodded fervently in fear of the original, causing Sasuke to nod in satisfaction.

Hopefully things wouldn't go too bad.

But just in case, Sasuke would train inside the tavern, so if anything did go wrong, then he would be able to deal with the situation quickly. He wouldn't be able to do any intense training, but he was just going to be controlling his change in chakra form, so it shouldn't be too damaging.

"I'll be upstairs. Dispel if you need me."

Clone nodded happily as he went downstairs to do his job. The original was pretty angry last time because of Clone's reckless actions, but all Clone wanted to do was defend the original's honor!

This time though, Clone would definitely make his original happy.

Clone walked into the kitchen, greeting Jessica with a nod. So far, he hadn't done anything to make himself look less cool. Jessica handed Clone a plate, and Clone started to wash it absentmindedly.

The Uchiha Clone wanted to stay alive as long as possible, so the original wouldn't have to waste any chakra making new clones. Clone had proven that it could withstand hits, but it took an enormous amount of chakra to do so. An enormous amount of his relatively small reserves.

So all he had to do was avoid hits.

"You seem like you rested well last night," Jessica commented.

Clone nodded, doing his best to make his voice monotone, "I did."

A door slammed open, and Clone turned his head to see...a messy Louise groggily come down the stairs. Her hair was a completely out of order, and her uniform looked terrible on her.

"You ok?" Jessica asked, a hint of mocking in her voice.

Louise looked at the girl, before looking at Clone, causing him to gulp silently. "Why didn't you wake me up!" She yelled, causing the Uchiha Clone to wince.

He shook his head quickly, trying to signal to the girl that she was going to blow their cover. Why couldn't she ever think for herself! She would definitely make the mission fail if she continued her actions.

Clone was sure if they did that, the original would not be happy.

Louise didn't seem to notice it though, proceeding to rant angrily until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Clone gulped once again, but this one was actually audible.

While the original might have respected that man, Clone sure didn't like him.

Scarron smiled sweetly, telling Louise to go fix her dress in order to get ready for their first shift. The pink haired girl hurriedly replied, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she went to go do that.

Clone sighed in relief as Louise ran back upstairs.

Thankfully, not too much information about their mission had been leaked by the blabbermouth girl.

"So what's the deal between you and Louise?" Jessica asked nonchalantly, a tone of curiosity in her voice. Clone's eyes narrowed very slightly.

The girl was smarter than she looked.

"Nothing," Clone replied stoically, trying not to show off his alarm. If the girl figured it out, the original would probably be furious and never make another clone again.

So Clone would have to act exactly like the original in order to avoid gaining suspicion.

Jessica wiggled her eyebrows, pressing herself against Clone. The Uchiha Clone tried his best not to react at all, continuing to do his job. "You two definitely don't act like siblings, and you don't look like you're dating."

Clone did not respond, but his body tensed ever so slightly.

"Louise is a noble, isn't she," Jessica whispered, searching Clone's body for any reaction.

Clone made no extraneous movements, cursing to himself as their cover was blown. The Uchiha Clone thought about calling for help from the original, but it would be weird if he just disappeared in smoke. So he would have to deal with the problem himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clone responded evenly.

"Come on," Jessica said, her voice somewhat pleading. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't have anything to tell you."

Jessica frowned, "Don't be like that!" She then started to lean closer to Clone, as he started to focus chakra unconsciously in case he was hit by something.

"What are you doing there!" Louise's voice yelled, as Clone jumped in alarm. The pink haired girl walked down the stairs, looking angrily at the two.

Clone took that opportunity to move behind Louise, who looked angrily at Jessica. This would probably be the best time to call for help from the original.

There was no way Clone was going to deal with an angry pink haired girl.

"My fairies!" Scarron's voice yelled, as Clone let out a breath in relief. The two girls seemed to be pretty close to fighting. Scarron's voice continued, "Let's open up the Charming Fairy Tavern!"

A chorus of voices yelled out happy affirmatives, and once again, Clone started to wash dishes.

Everything was ok, for now.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly in irritation as he meditated in the unsanitary room. He waited for the pink haired girl to leave the room before starting to train.

His left hand was currently emitting lightning chakra, and a blade of about a foot was protruding from his hand. Sasuke furrowed his brow in concentration as he tried to make the blade even longer.

The Uchiha scowled as his concentration broke and the blade of lightning fizzled out.

There were some bats who were trying to annoy him. The bats were flying around his head, probably trying to get a reaction out of the Uchiha. He didn't know for certain, but he was sure those bats had a death wish.

"Try again, partner!" Derflinger yelled.

Sasuke complied as he once again tried to change the chakra nature of his chidori. If he could fully master his change in chakra form, he could never need to carry a weapon on him again!

A dull thud broke the Uchiha out of his thoughts.

He was only staying in the tavern so he could watch over his dumb clone. But that didn't help the fact that the people in the tavern had to be so noisy!

"Again!" Derflinger yelled, causing Sasuke to scowl again in frustration.

But nevertheless, the Uchiha persevered on.

All he wanted to know was...if he was at his strongest. Was there any possible way he could get any stronger by using any other type of training method? If there was, he would gladly commit to that training method.

Sasuke wanted to honor the Uchiha name by showing that he was deserving of being one of the last remaining Uchiha. He had to gain more strength, more power...

In order to complete his goals.

The Uchiha growled in anger, as his chidori blade fizzled out once again. He gritted his teeth before focusing more chakra into his hand. He would become a master of lightning natured chakra, and he would become stronger.

Ever since he had come to enter Halkeginia, he had been granted a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And the Uchiha would use that chance to gain as much power as he possibly could.

Then he heard an explosion.

* * *

Clone sighed once again. Today was no different than yesterday. Louise was forced to stand and watch in a corner, as she kept attacking customers.

The Uchiha Clone took a glance at the girl beside him. Jessica hadn't asked anymore about the whole nobility thing since morning, but Clone had a bad feeling.

Clone winced as a customer started screaming in pain. Apparently, Louise had punched him somehow, even though she was isolated in a corner.

Jessica shook her head in annoyance, before turning to Clone. "She really doesn't have any common sense, does she?"

Clone didn't respond. Anything he said or did could be turned against him. If only the original was here...But Clone didn't want to disappoint the original Uchiha.

A door slammed open, and Clone looked towards the dining area to see a large man enter the building. He held an atmosphere of extreme arrogance, and he was backed up by about four guards.

Clone narrowed his eyes.

This guy was definitely trouble.

Jessica scowled, looking extremely worried as she looked at the man. She turned to Clone, "That's one of the Queen's tax collectors. He fondles us all he wants, and never leaves any tips. If anyone tries to do anything against him, taxes get ridiculous."

Clone didn't like this guy one bit.

Scarron approached the man fearlessly. But then again, it was sort of hard to fear the guy given his outward appearance. What really scared all the people in the tavern was the fact that he was in a high position of power.

"Hello sir," Scarron said happily. But it was a far cry from his usual cheer. It seemed that even Scarron was scared of the man in some way.

"This place is looking rather busy today," The nobleman said, causing Scarron to put his hands up in innocence.

Scarron said hurriedly, "This is the one exception," The muscular man looked around at the other customers. "Usually we are so empty you can hear crickets chirp!"

The nobleman clapped, his face overflowing with confidence. His guards then put up their weapons, forcing all the customers to leave the tavern. "I see, it is so empty you can hear crickets!"

Scarron laughed along with the man, trying to avoid invoking his rage.

The nobleman then asked out to the waitresses. "Well? Is there anyone who would like to be honored to serve me?" Clone sniffed in amusement as all the girls mysteriously disappeared. What a fool.

He noticed a blob of pink hair approaching the man, and his eyes widened.

Clone cursed, waiting a bit before dispelling himself. This problem he definitely couldn't handle by himself. He would need the original to help him out.

Jessica turned to look at Clone, but she found nothing but air.

Louise approached the man with no hesitation. He was definitely a noble, and by the stories that the other girls had told her, he fit the abusing noble picture perfectly.

So if she was able to get some proof, then she could arrest the man and make the princess happy!

The pink haired girl came up to the man, and scowled in irritation as he started trying to grope her. So she did the only logical thing. Namely, kicking him in the face.

The chair under the fat nobleman broke, causing the man to fall backwards. The nobleman quickly scrambled to his feet, before he yelled, "How dare you kick the Queen's tax collector!"

Louise stood up on a table, ignoring the looks of shock from the other girls and Scarron. Strangely, her familiar was absent. But that didn't matter!

She could do this herself!

"Why don't you just shut up!" Louise yelled, as she took out her wand and tried to levitate the nobleman. As expected, an explosion formed, and smoke billowed everywhere.

The nobleman stood up, his face an unnatural red as he looked towards his guards. "You're a fallen noble!" The tax collector accused, before motioning towards his guards.

Louise didn't show it, but she was actually a bit nervous. She could only make explosions, but in close combat, all her magic would be useless.

Her worries amplified as a bolt of lightning pierced the ceiling of the tavern. Screams came from most of the occupants of the tavern, as the nobleman's guards surrounded the fat man to protect him.

The spot where the lightning bolt pierced collapsed, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, to Louise's relief and shock, Sasuke was standing in the debris, dusting off his left hand. She had learned by now her familiar could somehow pull of miracles, but it still surprised her every time he did something like that.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the guards, before looking at the man that was cowardly hiding behind them. The Uchiha turned his gaze to Louise, who was shaking slightly.

"I see that you need my help," Sasuke said, as he smirked in amusement. He didn't really care that he broke through the roof of a tavern that had been kind enough to offer him a room.

Besides, after this whole thing was over, they would probably be thankful to him. The sooner he got away from this place, the better. He had gotten all that he needed from his Clone's memories.

Louise puffed up her cheeks in anger, "I didn't need your help!"

The Uchiha scoffed in annoyance, as he turned to the guards, who all had their weapons out. Sasuke frowned slightly, before disappearing in a blur.

And he promplty reappeared, holding all of the guard's weapons.

The guards looked at their hands in confusion, before they started to cower behind themselves. The fat nobleman quivered in fear, before he yelled, "You're both fallen nobles! The Queen will hear about this!"

Sasuke smirked, before his face took on a dark look. "The Queen won't hear anything if you're dead.," The Uchiha stated menacingly, enjoying the look of utter horror on the fat man's face. Once in a while, it was amusing to watch a worm squirm.

Louise shook her head at her familiar, before rolling out a parchment.

The nobleman's eyes widened as he started to bow down low. "An official letter from the palace! Please forgive me!" His guards started to bow down with the man piteously. "I'll give you this!" The nobleman yelled, as he pulled out a sack, probably filled with money.

"Get out of here now and forget everything you've heard!" Louise ordered, watching as the men scrambled out of the tavern. Sasuke didn't like how the pink haired girl let them escape, but then again, they completed the mission. The Uchiha gave the girl a brisk look, causing her to turn away in embarrassment.

He probably didn't even need to help, the girl could have handled it just fine. That was all just a waste of time.

The other waitresses started to surround Louise, praising her excessively, causing the pink haired girl to flush. Sasuke scoffed in annoyance, before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jessica's voice interrupted, as she pointed towards the debris on their floor.

Sasuke shrugged, "I've gotten rid of a corrupt tax collector for you. Deal with it yourselves." The Uchiha then proceeded to walk upstairs to rest in the same room in which he had made a gaping crater.

Jessica sighed, but she put on a smile, turning around to the pink haired girl. Scarron was currently explaining to Louise how her secret was safe with the Charming Fairy Tavern.

"You win, Louise," Jessica said, as she pushed the bags of money into the confused girl's hands. "You won the tip competition, so you get the right to wear that our precious family heirloom!"

Louise was stunned.

* * *

Sasuke sat down, meditating silently as he tried once again to control his lightning natured chakra. Louise was in the room with him but it didn't seem like she was in the mood to be noisy for once.

She was doing something behind a dresser. And by the small sounds of crashes and bumps, it was obvious that she was having trouble with whatever she was doing.

The Uchiha furrowed his brow in irritation. Even when the girl wasn't talking, she found a way to be noisy. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, keeping his voice monotone.

Louise yelled back, "Don't come near! I'm doing something!"

The Uchiha sighed.

After a short moment, the pink haired girl asked a question in a small voice. "I never asked this before, but Sasuke..." She trailed off, before her voice picked up. "Are you a mage, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha made a disgruntled noise, and Louise quickly explained, "Because those abilities you used...were they magic? So does that mean that you are a noble?"

Sasuke replied briskly, "Don't bunch me in with the likes of you." His eyes then narrowed in his meditative position. "I'll never be anything like you 'nobles'."

Louise growled at the disrespect, but she didn't respond, focusing on her task. It was obvious to her that the Uchiha would not give up any information to her.

As Sasuke meditated, he thought about what he could do.

He couldn't train with her in the room, and it was too late to go out to the forests to train. Either way, he wasn't making much success with his training.

But on the topic of success...

His clone actually managed to do its job correctly for once. It dispelled when trouble came, and it didn't make a big commotion like the last one did.

Maybe that clone in particular was defective.

The Uchiha might actually use shadow clones more often if they were as disciplined as the one he had made earlier that day. A shuffling noise brought Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he looked at Louise...who was wearing a black uniform.

She was blushing heavily by the looks of it, and she stammered out, "W-well, does it look good on me?"

Sasuke took a glance at the girl, who seemed to tremble at his gaze. He then shrugged before laying down on his makeshift bed. He didn't really care how it looked. Why should it matter to him in the first place?

"Well!" Louise asked with anger. "I took the effort to put this on...just because I didn't want it to go to waste! But you could at least tell me how it looks!"

The Uchiha's eyes closed, but he said one thing.

"Hmph."

Louise started to scream in exasperation, but the Uchiha had already started ignoring her, much to her frustration.

* * *

"Summer vacation?" Sasuke asked, his interest piqued. If it was an academy for teaching magic, why should there be any breaks? If a student wanted to learn, they should be willing to spend as much time as necessary.

"Yes, summer vacation!" Louise yelled. "Most of the students have already gone home by now, or they're just traveling." The two of them were currently walking into the magic academy.

Sasuke had left the tavern early to go train, and they had both met up with each other at the entrance of the academy.

Louise stopped suddenly, letting a noise in confusion.

"Oh Louise," Kirche's voice questioned. "I haven't seen you around today, so naturally I thought you had gone home already."

Louise blinked, "I had just gone out today to run a few errands." She then asked, "You guys are going away?"

Kirche was about to answer, when she saw the Uchiha. Sasuke...was not pleased. The Uchiha jumped away, avoiding the red haired girl as she tried to glomp him.

The red haired mage frowned, before her eyes went all starry. "I haven't seen you in such a long time, my darling! Please forgive me for not coming to see you sooner!"

Sasuke and Louse twitched at the same time, the former's being much less noticeable.

"Well I'm off to go visit Tabitha's home for vacation," Kirche stated as she walked into a carriage. "Have a great vacation, my darling." Sasuke just shook his head in annoyance.

But Louise clenching her fists did not escape his attention.

He had spent enough time with the pink haired girl to know when she was angry. And now was definitely one of those times. The Uchiha didn't want to have a headache early in the morning, so he left the area immediately.

Sasuke landed in a small courtyard next to the house where he got his food from. A large metal container caught his interest as he came closer to the place.

He was in need of food after all.

It turned out to be a large pot of some sort.

The Uchiha shrugged, before entering the place to go get eat some lunch. After that, he would probably try and go train in the forests. His change in chakra form still needed to be worked on after all.

Sasuke sighed in discontent, as he once again failed to create a longer blade using chidori. It was still around a foot long, but it seemed he was not making any progress.

The Uchiha was currently meditating in an open clearing not too far from the academy.

A shadow clone was sitting next to him, meditating as well. Since he had the chakra, it was a waste not to use the shadow clone training method.

"Any progress?" Sasuke asked lazily towards his clone.

Clone looked pretty angry. His whole body was shaking, and he was growling to himself. Clone responded negatively, "This jutsu just won't work! Are you sure it's possible!"

"Of course it's possible," Sasuke responded. "If it wasn't, why would I be doing it?"

Clone growled before hanging his head in defeat.

Sasuke sighed. Even though they were clones of him, they seemed to have completely different personalities. The Uchiha relaxed his body, calming his chakra.

It wouldn't do well to get angry before trying to perfect a jutsu.

Sasuke activated his chidori, watching as a blade started to protrude from his left hand. The blade got longer and longer until it stopped abruptly.

"Try keeping that lightning magic active for as long as you can, partner," Derflinger ordered. The Uchiha nodded. The sword had become his impromptu mentor in a fashion.

Clone looked at the original, who was now closing his eyes in concentration. "Well I'm going to get a drink, catch ya later boss." The Uchiha Clone then ran off back to the academy.

All of that training made him thirsty!

Sasuke tried to stop his clone, but if he talked, his concentration would surely break, leading to his chidori failing. And he didn't want to waste any extra chakra.

So the Uchiha let his clone go. Besides, his Clone didn't have enough chakra to last for very long. Surely, nothing bad could happen from it.

* * *

Clone jumped from tree to tree, hurrying his way back to the academy. His stomach rumbled, and he shook his head in annoyance. Now he would have to get a drink, and get food!

The Uchiha Clone jumped over the castle walls, landing in a graceful position. Then he dashed off, trying to find a fountain or something to drink from.

"Oh, Montmorency!" An arrogant voice cried, as Clone stopped in his tracks. He looked over to see Guiche sitting at a table with a blonde haired girl.

Clone stopped, contemplating his options.

The original didn't care about making the arrogant boy suffer, but Clone sure did. Clone didn't like the way that kid spoke. And there was just something about him that angered the Uchiha Clone.

Clone behind a bush, watching the exchange between Guiche and his apparent date. Clone would ruin their meeting at the best moment.

He couldn't wait to see the expression on that boy's face.

Clone knew that the original probably wouldn't approve, but Clone knew that deep inside, the original wanted to do the same thing towards the arrogant boy.

The Uchiha Clone narrowed his eyes, as the two started to raise their glasses to drink.

There!

Clone burst forward from his hiding spot, landing in front of the surprised couple.

"What do you want, commoner!" Guiche shouted, but Clone could clearly see the blonde boy cowering slightly. It was pathetic! The boy was literally shaking!

"Hmph," Clone said, completing his act to look cool. He flicked his head to the side, grabbing the drink out of Guiche's hand. "Mind if I have this?" Clone asked nonchalantly.

He was thirsty, after all.

"Sure, whatever you want!" Guiche said, hiding behind his date. The girl's face seemed to be in a hilarious mixture of shock and fear. Clone actually felt sort of bad for the girl.

The Uchiha Clone shrugged before taking a few sips out of the drink. Clone grimaced, what kind of drinks did the people around here have!

It tasted terrible!

Clone shook his head in disgust, throwing the glass back towards the shaking boy. With that Clone sauntered off to go look for some food and some real drink.

With that, he left behind a cowering Guiche, and one freaked out Montmorency.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke breathed out calmly, controlling his chakra as his chidori blade started to fluctuate. It seemed that the maximum amount of time that the young Uchiha could hold the blade of lightning for was about 10 minutes.

The Uchiha let the chidori blade fizzle out, seeing as he could no longer hold it.

Instead of trying to create a new chidori, Sasuke simply started to meditate. He didn't have a lot of chakra left, and he wanted to save some in case he was attacked.

He still didn't know the dangers of training in the woods.

A slight shuffling alerted the Uchiha, as he looked around quickly. Sasuke didn't move from his meditative position, though he was sensing the area for a presence of an intruder.

There!

Sasuke looked behind him, getting his chakra ready for a jutsu...to see a maid stumble out of a bush.

The Uchiha's eyebrows raised in curiosity. What was the maid doing here in a time like this? Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It could be some kind of illusion or something. He still didn't know what to expect.

Siesta walked to the young Uchiha, an inquisitive look on her face. "What are you doing out here, Mister Sasuke?" She asked, looking at the boy's meditative position with interest.

"That's my question," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

The maid flushed, before she quickly explained. "I had to run an errand, but it took longer than expected. So right now I'm on my way back to the academy."

Sasuke nodded, taking her words in with caution. It seemed that the girl was being honest, but he didn't want to let his guard down.

"What are you doing?" Siesta asked, as she sat down, facing the young Uchiha. The boy's eyes twitched as another person chose to interrupt his business. What was up with the denizens of the world!

He briskly responded, "Meditating."

Siesta's face lit up. "I've heard of meditation before, but I've never seen someone do it before!" She then asked kindly, "Can you teach me?"

"It's not hard," Sasuke responded, his eyes still closed. "Just copy me." He didn't have the will nor time to try and teach someone something so simple.

The maid then got into the same position as Sasuke, and she closed her eyes. The Uchiha was still searching her for any signs of deceit, but he had yet to find anything.

After a couple minutes, Sasuke noticed that the maid's breathing had calmed, and her body had noticeably relaxed. She must have been pretty stressed.

"Um..Mister Sasuke?" The maid asked, breaking the silence between the two. After a little while, the girl assumed that the Uchiha was listening, so she went on. "What was your land like?"

Sasuke flinched ever so slightly as he took that in. That meant that she had somehow gained the information that he was from another world!

"I mean, you were summoned from a different place than Tristain," Siesta remarked, not noticing the Uchiha's tenseness dissipate at those words. "So what was your home village like?"

The Uchiha paused, thinking of his home village. The Leaf Village really wasn't his home anymore, since he had left it for the Sound.

But the Sound really wasn't a place that he called home either.

So he didn't really have a home.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke stoically responded, noting the crestfallen look on the maid's face. He shook his head, before adding more. "I can't return there anyway."

Siesta gave an understanding smile, before it she started frowning. "Do you ever wish to go back to your land?" The maid asked, looking at Sasuke with a calculating gaze.

The Uchiha shrugged calmly, "Maybe someday." That was the truth.

Another silence settled in between the two as Sasuke focused on meditating, and Siesta tried to work up the courage to ask more questions.

Siesta whispered quietly, "My grandfather said he was from another land." Sasuke twitched at that, opening his eyes in alarm. Could it be... "Nobody believed him, but he would always tell such grand stories about his land."

"Tell me those stories," Sasuke demanded, looking at Siesta for the first time in their conversation. The maid seemed a little shocked by the Uchiha's sudden outburst, but nevertheless, she continued.

"He said that he came from a land with only one moon!" Sasuke's eyes widened. A land with only one moon! That meant that her grandfather must have...

"Oh I have to go!" Siesta yelled suddenly, as the Uchiha started to stare into the sky, slowly thinking about the maid's words. If the girl had a grandfather that really came from the elemental nations...

"Wait," Sasuke said, stopping the maid who had just gotten up. "Is your grandfather still alive?" Siesta shifted her eyes slightly, shaking her head in sadness.

"No, he passed away a while ago."

The Uchiha sighed quietly to himself. Another lead was gone. But the fact that he was actually getting somewhere excited the young Uchiha quite a bit. There was a definite links between the two worlds. He was sure of it.

"Thank you for helping me," Siesta responded earnestly, as she bowed to the sitting boy. "I really enjoyed meditation, and talking with you."

The girl's face started to flush in embarrassment. "But I think the best part was just being close to you, Mister Sasuke." The Uchiha's eyes widened, but the girl fled towards the academy, yelling out a final farewell. Sasuke stared at the spot where she was just at, thinking about what she had said.

But Sasuke didn't really dwell on those words. There was definitely other people in the world that were from the Elemental Nations. Now he was sure about it.

If only he was able to meet that girl's grandfather...

"Partner, shouldn't that other you be back by now?" Derflinger asked from his spot on the ground. The Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked in the direction of the academy.

His clone should have been back by now! It hadn't dispelled, he knew that.

"Anyway, Partner, can you explain to me that magic you did to duplicate yourself?"

Sasuke thought about it for a little bit, before he shrugged. There was no harm in not doing it. Besides, his sword would be fighting with him for quite a while, so it would eventually find out.

"It's called the Shadow Clone Technique." Sasuke stated, looking at the sky. "It's very useful; it creates a solid clone of the user that has its own conscious mind and thoughts. However, it takes only one hit to dispel a clone."

"Interesting," Derflinger piped, causing the Uchiha to look at his sword in annoyance. Derflinger asked for the explanation, so he shouldn't be interrupting!

"When a clone is dispelled, it gives all memories back to the original, so it is very useful for reconnaissance and other means."

That got Derflinger talking, "What a cool thing to have, partner! Can you show it to me?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow in irritation. He had just done it not too long ago when he first started training. But nevertheless, the Uchiha put his hands into a cross shaped position.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," He whispered, as a perfect duplicate appeared next to him.

"Are you happy?" The two Uchihas demanded, perfectly synchronized.

"Wow!" Derflinger yelled. This was the first time the sword had seen such crazy magic, so it was only natural to be excited about it. His partner sure was powerful.

But unfortunately for the original, he had used a bit too much chakra in his training, and making another shadow clone used up most of his chakra. The shadow clone jutsu was not a forbidden jutsu for no reason, after all.

And with that said, the original passed out on his Clone, dispelling it in the process.

"Hey Partner!" Derflinger yelled in worry, as the boy was currently lying on the grass, unconscious.

The sword sighed.

* * *

Clone sighed with contentment as he opened the door to Louise's room. He couldn't find any food because the kitchen wasn't open, but that was fine.

He didn't really expect them to be open that late anyway.

"Where have you been, Familiar?" Louise's irritated voice snapped. Clone's eyes widened very slightly with shock, he didn't expect the pink haired girl to be awake so late!

Hopefully she wasn't too mad at him.

He'd rather have the original deal with the girl when she was in a bad mood. Clone scratched the back of his head, trying to act cool as he stoically replied, "None of your b..."

Clone trailed off as his face flushed red.

Louise looked at her familiar with a curiosity, as he just stopped moving. Now the boy was just staring at the pink haired girl with a look that she had never seen before.

"What's wrong, Familiar?" Louise asked after a couple minutes. Her familiar was now just staring vacantly, and his face was all red.

The pink haired girl got up in worry. Could her familiar be sick or something? Maybe he had contracted some illness after they had stayed at the Charmin Fairy Tavern!

Louise walked towards her familiar, when suddenly he wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl.

"Hey!" Louise screeched, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing to me!" Her familiar had no response, as the two continued to hug, Louise protesting all the while.

"Never before have I seen such beauty," The black haired boy whispered to her. The pink haired girl blushed, but continued to struggle. "You're amazing," he whispered. If the original was present, there would no doubt be a look of disgust on his face. And there would probably be a chidori blade through the Clone as well.

Something terrible had happened to her familiar.

Their door creaked open, and Louise turned her head to see Montmorency staring at the duo with a regretful expression. Louise tried to stop her from seeing the two of them, but the blonde haired girl simply put her hand on her forehead.

"Looks like I came too late."

Louise growled as she heard Montmorency explain the whole story to her. Her familiar had been dumb enough to drink a love potion, and now he was infatuated with his master!

But what the pink haired girl really wanted to know, was why the blonde girl had a love potion in the first place!

"Everyone knows that potions designed to alter emotional states are restricted by law!" Louise yelled, causing Montmorency to wince in fear.

"I made one so that Guiche would stop cheating on me! It was the only way!" The blonde haired girl responded heatedly, but she knew that her argument was weak and futile.

Louise knew that too.

"You should have never done that! And now I have to deal with your mess!" Louise replied, glaring at her familiar, who was now hugging her arm with elation.

Granted, it was funny to see just how much her familiar had changed after taking the potion.

"It isn't so bad.." Montmorency murmured, taking glances at the familiar, who had taken permanent residence on Louise's arm. "After all, now he's a lot more submissive than before. You could make him do chores now! You could probably make him do anything for you now!"

The blonde haired girl was just trying to make things up to save her skin, but she did have a point. Louise wondered if her familiar would now obey her commands.

"Look," Montmorency stated seriously. "Just have him around for one day, see if you like the change in his behavior."

Louise thought about it for a bit, before responding, "And if I don't?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Montmorency remarked nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

The pink haired girl was silent for a couple minutes, but every second seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Finally, Louise decided. "Fine, I'll do that. This better work."

Montmorency sighed, before quickly shuffling out of the room.

Louise looked at her arm, which had grown numb from how hard her familiar was gripping it. What a dumb familiar, to fall for such a trap.

But the pink haired girl had to admit, it was nice getting attention from him.

* * *

"You have to show me how to wash these!" Her familiar whined. Louise growled in frustration. It seemed that the love potion had made the boy into a little kid!

They were currently outside, washing her dirty clothes.

"Have you ever done laundry before!" Louise snapped, causing her familiar to recoil as if he was struck. Honestly, it was like he had never done these things before.

But then again, he usually just ignored the chores that she gave him.

"Like this," Louise said gently, as she started to scrub down her shirt. It was humiliating to wash her own clothes, and she was lucky that her elder sisters had taught her how.

Her familiar looked at her with an expression of awe, and she could feel her cheeks burning up with embarrassment. Her familiar had started to praise her at every single thing she did.

It did make her feel good, even if it did get annoying sometimes.

Her familiar smiled, before starting to wash her clothes. Louise looked at the boy with satisfaction, as she started to help him. 'What?" Louise asked, seeing her familiar look at her with curiosity. "A master should help her familiar."

That got a nod out of the young boy, and a big grin.

It was strange...Louise had never seen her familiar smile..ever. It was always a smirk or a look of arrogance. But it was nice to see him smile once in a while.

"Hello...Mister Sasuke!" A maid said as she saw the two working together. The maid then bowed to the pink haired girl. "Good morning, Miss Valliere."

Louise looked at the maid in suspicion. The two knew each other? By the look in the maid's eyes, the two were quite close as well. The pink haired girl pointed a finger towards her familiar, "You've been going off to see other girls haven't you!"

Her familiar instantly put his hands up in defense, rebutting her statement. "No way! She was just passing by! The only girl I care about is you, master!"

Louise smirked as the maid's face took on a crushed expression. For some reason, she really liked it when her familiar said that. And the less time he was spending with other girls, the more time he would spend tending to his master's needs.

The maid's whole body seemed to shake, and it seemed like she was going to start screaming. But almost immediately afterwards, she started to smile, albeit forced. "You are popular with women, Mister Sasuke."

With that, the maid took off.

Louise sort of felt bad for the poor girl, and she started to regret her words. She looked towards her familiar, who had started to faithfully wash her clothes again.

"Stay here," She ordered, getting an eager nod from the boy. The pink haired girl then started running in the direction of the maid.

She ended up finding the maid next to a water fountain, washing clothes. As she arrived, the maid gave another forced smile. "Hello, Miss Valliere."

Louise didn't really know how to start the conversation, but she just followed her instincts. "Look, back there...the reason Sasuke is acting like that is because of a love potion."

The maid's face didn't change. "You don't have to lie to me, Miss Valliere. There was nothing there to begin with." At that, the maid's face trembled very slightly.

Louise started to get annoyed by the girl. She had came out and told the truth, but yet she still wasn't believed! "I'm telling the truth!" She yelled, causing the maid to look up in surprise.

But the girl returned to washing clothes. "Everyone knows that potions like that are banned." Louise gritted her teeth in anger. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy now."

The maid then got up, not even halfway done with her laundry, before she walked away.

Louise huffed in annoyance. If the maid didn't want to listen to her, then so be it!

As the pink haired girl came back to the place where she left her familiar, she half expected it to be empty. But the boy was faithfully waiting there, the laundry finished.

Louise bit her lip as she looked at the scene. Her familiar looked so different...The boy was just sitting down on the ground, looking around the area, most likely for her.

Would he be okay with what she was doing right now? With the whole manipulating him to do chores thing. Louise didn't even know how long the potion would last for.

She shook her head in frustration. It just didn't feel right to see her familiar in a state like that.

The pink haired girl would definitely have to have a talk with Montmorency.

* * *

"I don't know..." The blonde girl said, as he put her hand on head to think. "Maybe a month, or was it a year?"

"What!" A blonde boy yelled, as he looked at Montmorency in shock. "You mean to tell me that you were going to put me under that potion!"

Montmorency chuckled nervously. She then took a look at Louise, who was standing silently. The pink haired girl seemed to be thinking quite a lot about the whole situation.

"Look, Louise, it isn't that ba-"

"I want you to cure him." Louise stated with finality. That got looks of surprise from both the blonde kids. "I don't want him to stay the way he is right now."

"Why not?!" Montmorency questioned. The boy had basically become the perfect familiar! He would do anything that was asked of him, as long as it was from Louise, and he was loyal!

"I just..want him the back to the way he was," was the response of the pink haired girl.

Montmorency shook her head. The girl was so stubborn some times. "I'm sorry Louise, there is a antidote to the potion, but I don't have the materials required to make it."

Louise's face lit up with a devious smirk. "Well I'm sure that you could find them in prison..."

The blonde haired girl's face went pale, as she stammered. "W-w-what do you mean?"

Louise took on an innocent look. "Well everyone knows that potions like that aren't exactly legal..." She trailed off, before continuing. "So if you want to stay out of prison, it would be good to make the cure as quickly as possible."

"But the required ingredients aren't in the academy!"

"Well it's too bad..." Louise smirked, turning to the door slightly. "I think I saw Headmaster Osmond walking around outside a classroom..."

"Fine!" Montmorency yelled, startling Guiche. "I'll go immediately to get the materials required to cure your familiar!"

"You'll leave tomorrow," Louise demanded, gaining a shaky nod from the blond haired girl.

* * *

A horse neighed as their carriage set out. Louise sighed in annoyance as her familiar hugged her arm again. Her arm was going to be sore because of the grip the boy had on her.

"Where are we going?" The pink haired girl asked.

Guiche had decided to come along for some reason, probably to get a vacation. He responded, giving an arrogant smile. "We are going to Lagdorian Lake."

Louse nodded absentmindedly, shaking her arm slightly to try and get some feeling back into her arm.

"How long is the trip going to be?" Louise whined, as her familiar just gripped her tighter. The attention that he was giving her had basically gotten old. She didn't know how much longer she could bear with her familiar.

"Half a day's worth," Montmorency remarked, a smirk on her face. Louise groaned in utter contempt, glaring at the blonde haired girl, who simply thought one thing.

Payback.

* * *

Sasuke groaned groggily as he wiped his eyes. The sun blinded him for a couple moments, before he turned over on his side, getting up slowly.

He must have passed out during training.

"Finally, you're awake!" A voice yelled out, causing the Uchiha to instantly roll over on his side, his body ready for a fight. "Down here, partner!"

Sasuke looked down to the ground to see Derflinger laughing.

"You passed out during training! It's been about a day since you fell unconscious, patner." The Uchiha nodded absentmindedly, before he took in the words completely.

He had been out for a day?!

The Uchiha started to search his memories, and what he found, rather what he didn't find alarmed him. He had no memories from his clone, which meant that he was either suffering from memory loss, or his clone had not dispelled yet.

But the clone didn't have nearly enough chakra to stay alive that long.

Then again, there were some pretty powerful potions that could somehow extend a clone's lifespan in this world. Sasuke grunted, picking up his sword and taking off in the direction of the academy, leaping up on branches.

While he was jumping from tree to tree, the Uchiha noticed something. There was a clopping sound that was getting closer and closer to him.

Sasuke dived behind a tree trunk, waiting and watching to see whatever had been making that noise.

But what he saw made the Uchiha's stoic face turn to one of complete and utter shock. There was his clone, riding on a horse. But that was not the problem.

The problem was that his clone was currently on that horse with another person.

A person that the clone was kissing.

Sasuke was speechless as the horse passed by. He didn't even noticed that there was another horse behind his clone. On reflex, the Uchiha pulled out a kunai, and swung his arm back, ready to kill them all. The Uchiha's eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him, before he clenched his fists, taking aim.

He heard the pink haired girl cry out, "How dare you do that to me, you disgusting Familiar!" But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he destroyed his clone. What was happening?!

"Wait, Partner!"

Sasuke's hand stopped mid-throw, and he looked down to glare at his sword.

"What is it!" The Uchiha snapped angrily. That clone...it had made a mockery of him! A mockery of the Uchiha name!

"Your clone...seems to be under the effect of a potion. I can sense a change in its magical energy."

Sasuke's eyes widened before his Sharingan activated. He stared at the retreating form of his clone, and he noticed...that the clone did have something distorting it's chakra.

Another chakra?

It seemed to be increasing the chakra level of the Clone, but the strange foreign chakra was mostly focused in the clone's head. The Uchiha shook his head, before trying once again to dispel his clone.

"Partner!" Derflinger said, stopping Sasuke for the second time. "If what you told me about clones is correct, then won't the effect that the clone is under be transferred to you?"

Sasuke scowled as he thought about it. That was right! The chakra that was affecting his clone might come back to him if he tried to dispel it.

And that would mean that he would be in the same position as his clone.

Just another down side of the shadow clone jutsu.

The thing affecting his clone was no genjutsu. No non-Uchiha genjutsu was strong enough that the sharingan could not break through it. But Derflinger had mentioned a potion.

Which meant that his clone must have drunken something.

Sasuke growled, looking down at the ground. He couldn't just allow his clone to do whatever it pleased. There was no way he could allow...anybody to go around insulting the Uchiha name! His Clone would die! And the rest of the others as well!

"No, Partner!" Derflinger yelled. But it was too late.

Two kunai went flying towards the clone. Unfortunately for him, the riders were already out of range. The Uchiha growled before starting to throw more projectiles at the disappearing figures. But no matter what he did, nothing seemed to reach them.

Finally, the Uchiha had had enough, making six handsigns for a fireball. But as the conflagration was traveling towards the distant riders, another fireball intercepted it, canceling it out. Sasuke growled as the Clone must have sensed him and countered his attacks.

Derflinger sighed in relief as Sasuke ranted. His partner was safe for now.

"Head to the academy and go ask a teacher for a potion book." Derflinger ordered, halting the Uchiha, who was about to chase down his clone. "Then you can make an antidote to give to your clone."

But the question the sword had...was what potion was the clone under?

Sasuke remained motionless, causing Derflinger to worry. "Come on, partner! The quicker you do this, the quicker you can help your clone!"

The Uchiha still didn't budge, thinking about what had made his clone do that. Was his clone not powerful enough to resist the effects of a potion?

Was he not strong enough...

"Partner! Get over your foolish pride!"

The Uchiha clenched his fists taking in those words. He couldn't stand it when someone tried to impersonate him. Even if it was his clone!

But he had to focus!

"Tch," Sasuke responded, leaping from his hiding position towards the academy. He didn't want to admit it, but the sword's plan was probably the best plan of action.

The Uchiha sped through the forests, a huge trail of dust left behind him. His pride and honor had been ruined by the clone...But it wasn't time to focus on that.

What he had to do was try and prevent the clone from destroying even more of the Uchiha's honor!

The foreign chakra that had invaded his clone was unmistakable. If he could find a copy of that chakra, then he could easily find out what potion his clone had drunken.

And find the antidote.

He only hoped that it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
